MCU Daughter of Chaos
by The Reaper Only
Summary: Kokoro Nakamura is the daughter of the Chaos King, Mikaboshi. She only wanted to have a normal life but after a battle to save Humankind, Kokoro will realize that she is part of something bigger than her, she is part of a bigger universe. Take place before the avengers and go through all the MCU (Including Infinity War)
1. Prologue: Yomi

**This is my third Fanfiction and my first one about the Marvel Cinematic Universe, In this Fanfiction not only i will put about the movies. I will put somethings about the comic, for example Mikaboshi, The one above all, Death and some others beings will appear in the Fanfic as well some superheroes that marvel didn´t put in the MCU. The prologue is short but the next chapters will be longer i promise... take patience with me, i speak spanish and it´s a little harder to write a fanfiction in english. I do what i can, please review. ENJOY XD**

* * *

Prologue: Yomi

Mikaboshi, the Chaos King it´s one of the most powerful being in the whole Universe. He´s not the most powerful of course, he wasn´t above Death and certainly "The One Above All" was the most powerful being in the whole existence.

Sometimes Mikaboshi is visited by Death only to talk, Death doesn´t care what he do; He´s Chaos itself and can´t be stoped... He can be kill though. He wasn´t immortal like the Olympians, he aged like the Asgardians maybe a little longer but not immortal.

His been thinking very often about his own mortality, he won´t live forever, when he´s gone he´s power will be release and create another being that represented the Chaos. One would think that Mikaboshi doesn´t care about time but deep down he care... all that he have done would be for nothing. Humans no longer remember him, like all the gods and mythological beings that exist on Terra were forgotten... the Olympians have decided a long time ago that Midgard will no longer be under they protection.

Mikaboshi want to spread the Chaos across the land like he have done millennium ago but he was stuck in Yomi thanks to Izanagi, Izanami, Zeus and Odin. He was sealed in Yomi until the next millennium to come, he was so frustrated... the time he waste in Yomi would never come back.

Mikaboshi was seeing the world through a hole in the ground of Yomi, several demons were in his side seeing the advance of technology and the kind of life every human was having. He was jelous of it, he was angry, he want to get out, he want to be free, he want... someone. For the first time since he was born... he feel truly alone. He envy the humans, he want them to suffer, he want to kill everyone of them, the don´t deserve happiness, they only deserve Chaos.


	2. Kokoro Nakamura

**Chapter 1 everybody! Pls enjoy and Review, i want to know what do you think about it. The Fanfiction will go through al the MCU, yes it will have Civil War and the Infinity War when they come out so i will take my time with the Fanfiction, think about the orientation that will take and all. So anyway, read it XD**

* * *

Chapter 1: Kokoro Nakamura

Everyone in Tokyo are in a hurry everyday, every hour and every moment. It´s like no one stop, not even to talk to someone or have a coffe with friends. No, everyone is busy... except Kokoro.

She was in her room surfing the internet like there is no tomorrow for her, she´s almost everyday in front of the machine working in her Manga. She´s not in a hurry to finish it, she publish it every month but it´s not a long comic, it have at least 20 pages and some extra pages with artwork. She´s an artist, she like to draw manga and go to the manga cafe that is near her department. Kokoro is a 19 year old girl with long black hair, black eyes and a atractive figure although she doesn´t care about dating, she see it as a waste of time and every boy that wanted to date her, only want her for her figure. Nothing more, nothing less.

Kokoro stand up and came out of her room and went to the kitchen to drink water, in a couple of minutes she have to go to a museum to see her friend Tomoko to talk about the Manga she´s working on. Her mother was in the living room watching TV when she saw her daughter finally exit her room.

"You finally come out... does someone cut the internet connection?"

"No, i was thirsty" Kokoro took a glass and serve water "Mom, today i´m going to the museum. Maybe i´ll be late today, so eat without me"

"Okie Dokie sweety. Have fun" Kokoro´s mother let her go wherever she wants as long she tell her where is she going and what time she´ll be at home. Kokoro is been always in time, she doesn´t like to be late or early at one place.

"I will mom. Say hi to Takeshi for me" Kokoro went to her room again and get ready. Takeshi was her mother´s boyfriend, Kokoro´s father leave when her mother was pregnant so she raise Kokoro alone. Sometimes Kokoro was curious of who is her real father, when she was little she often ask her mother but she didn´t tell her a thing. She grew up hating her real father for leaving her and her mother alone. Her mother lately it´s been dating Takeshi who is a really nice guy. He´s making her mother happy so she doesn´t have a problem with him and if this keep going he will be her father.

Kokoro went to Akihabara first to buy some Mangas she´s been reading like One Piece and The World God Only Knows (Kami nomi zo shiru sekai). After that she get on a train to get in time to the art museum. She get in time like always, something that make her very proud of herself. She wait in the entrance for a minute and Tomoko appear in the crowd.

"Kokoro" Tomoko scream and run at her

"Tomoko, you are late" Kokoro smile at her

"What really?!" Tomoko look at her watch "No i´m not! Only by a minute!"

"Still, you´re late"

"You´re crazy"

"Thanks my friend, let´s go we need to talk about the manga"

The two girl enter the museum, ussually one would think that they´ll go to a cafe to talk or maybe to Kokoro´s or Tomoko´s house but no... they always go to the museum to be inspired by the painting and sculture. Kokoro sit down in one of the bank while

Tomoko take her time to see the drawing Kokoro bring.

"I envy your drawing skill, Kokoro. Very good" Tomoko said very proud of her friend

"Well, they are nothing if there isn´t a story to tell"

"Not exactly, look at those painting. They tell a story and they don´t need words to be explain"

"Thanks"

"Anyway, i like how it is going. Now we need to scan them and publish in the end of the month in the website. Now we can focus on the next chapter" Tomoko take her bag and take some papers "Here is the chapter 15, like always i want you to read it and draw it

and that´s all"

"Perfect, how about Tom? does he like the story?"

"Of course he like it, if it wasn´t we wont be publishing in his website. I´ll call him today and show him the drawings" Tomoko save the chapter in her bag "How´s University going?"

"Easy" Kokoro answer with a pokerface

"Like always then, huh. Well then, i think we are done for today. Do you want to eat something?"

"No, i´m going home. Thanks anyway. See you later Tomoko"

"See you later Kokoro"

* * *

Kokoro came out of the train and went straigh to home, it was near 10 PM and Kokoro doesn´t like to walk in the streets at that hour. She arrive home in a couple of minutes but was welcome with an unplesant scene. The door of the departmente was broken, someone got in. Kokoro didn´t waste time and call the police while she enter. She was looking for her mom and Takeshi but no luck, the whole place was a mess like someone was looking for something.

"Mom! Takeshi! Are you there?!" No one answer, Kokoro was scare thinking what could happen to her mother.

"Shhh... Don´t scream like that" Kokoro turn around and see a man dressing black clothes, he look rather handsome but had a weird smile on his face, his eyes were completely black and his hair was long black

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Where´s mom?!" Kokoro yell at him

"Woah, woah Kokoro don´t scream. I like it more when you´re quiet, like when you sleep every night thinking of the life that awaits you the next day"

"... W-WHO are you?"

"sigh, i see your mother didn´t teach you manners. It´s a shame, but then again... the daughter of Chaos doesn´t need manners"

"W-what?"

"Kokoro... my little one... my sweet little girl... i´m your Father" Kokoro´s eyes widen, she finally have in front of her the man that leave her and her mother alone. Anger was the first thing that came out of her

"You bastard!" She punch him in the face, but her fist never reach it. She fall to the ground, confused.

"Now you are confused for what just happen but everything will be explain, i can assure you that"

"B-but... Mom! What did you do to her?!"

"Your mother... I´m afraid that she´s no longer here"

"What?!"

"I ask her very nicely where you were. She didn´t reveal the information so she force me" He raise his hand and a ball of light was forming in his hand "Say hi to your mother, Kokoro-chan"

"MOM? that´s not mom th-"

"This is her soul, little one. That´s what happen when a human makes me angry" Hi close his hand and the ball of light vanish

"Give it back... Give my mother back!" Kokoro this time could grab him "Now!"

"Woah... You could touch my projection. Good for you, Kokoro. I´m a "little" proud of you"

"Don´t fuck with me!"

"I wasn´t... I need something from you, if you do it. I´ll give your mother back" Kokoro let him go for a moment, she didn´t know who he was exactly but she know that if she make a deal with him she´ll regret it for the rest of her life.

"... What is it?" The man smile viciously

"You will come with me... to learn the "family bussiness" as the human call it. If you come, your mother stay here" Kokoro didn´t want to go, but she couldn´t let her mother stay like that. Maybe he was tricking her, there is no chances that he will keep his promise.

"... release her first... then i come with you"

"You are not a foul... i respect that. People often act without thinking in the consequences" He raise his hand again and let out the ball of light and touch the ground. A bright light came out of nowhere and slowly fade, her mother was in the ground.

"Mom!" Kokoro run to her and hug her "Mom, are you okay?" Her mother hug her back and cry

"Yes Kokoro, i´m okay... YOU! how dare you to come here?! She´s not your toy, get out of here!"

"Tsukino... do you still thinking that your words wound me? that is what they are... words, they can´t wound me... and no one in this world can´t... except her" The man point at Kokoro "She´s MY daughter, we share the same power... Chaos. She need to control it and you know it, sooner or later her powers will show up and i need her under control, my control. But that´s not the only reason, i want her to take my place"

"Y-your place?" Kokoro was scare

"I´m the Chaos King! Therefore you´ll be the Chaos Princess... you´ll come with me and together we´ll rule this world and maybe... destroy it if we get bored of it"

"She will never go with you!"

"Too bad Tsukino, she´ll come with me. We make a deal if i release you she´ll come with me to Yomi" Tsukino turn around to see Kokoro, she was in shock.

"Kokoro... is it true?"

"... Sorry mom" Kokoro was crying "I´m so sorry"

"It was nice seeing you Tsukino but we need to go now. Kokoro say your goodbyes, when you are done we go" The man lean in a wall and wait until her daughter finish

"... Sorry mom. I´m reall-" "NO! i´m sorry, i was my fault from the beginning. I´m truly sorry Kokoro... i´m really am. I love you Kokoro" Tsukino hug her and didn´t let go "I didn´t expect it to be so soon. i was a fool"

Kokoro see her mother straight to the eyes and say her last word to her "I love you, mom. Thanks for everything" She break the hug turn around to see the man "What´s your name?... dad"

"... Mikaboshi, The Chaos King" He grab her by the shoulder and a circle of black fire form in their feets. The fire burn them and in a matter of seconds they dessappear. Tsukino start to cry to the lost of her daughter, she knows that she will never see her again.


	3. Beginning of Chaos

**For those people that read the comics i have to tell you that i change a lot of things, you´ll notices that with the Olympians and i kind of skip the Chaos war story and all that. Let´s just forget about the comics here because i´m focusing in the Cinematic Universe. These first Chapter will be about Kokoro, i want to give her a story so she don´t become just one more character. Anyway, Enjoy this chapter, don´t forget to review, to follow and bla bla bla... Enjoy now XD !  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 2** : Beginning of Chaos

Tsukino enter in a ramen shop with Takeshi to have lunch. Takeshi want to cheer up Tsukino but he couldn´t do anything, if he could bring back Kokoro he´ll do it for her to smile again. It´s been 3 years since Mikaboshi take Kokoro to Yomi, Takeshi didn´t know that he think someone kidnap Kokoro while she was going home, the police believe that too as the Media. Kokoro left a hole in her mothers heart as well in her friends, Tomoko was desperate, she want to look for her but she couldn´t do anything at all. She couldn´t help her best friend, her childhood friend, the only person that was willing to spend time with her, the only one that respect her. This was the worst day, today was the day she dessappear, no one can believe it´s been 3 years...

"Tsukino, do you want the special or a normal one?" Takeshi try to bring her back to reality

"... Whatever you want" Tsukino answer tiredly. The TV was on and the news were showing Kokoro´s face

"Today Marks 3 years since the dessappearence of Kokoro Nakamura, today she would have 22 years old. The police doesn´t have a clue of her whereabouts, in the beginning the think that instead of going home... she would have go to Aokigahara where she would have commit suicide. In the first weeks the police search through the woods but didn´t find her, instead they found the corpses of a group of 5 foreign that was travelling 4 years ago. The investigation was closed a week ago and declared that Kokoro Nakamura was dead. Family and friends believe she´s still alive but then again no one knows where she is and what happen to her..." Takeshi got up and turn off the Tv. The owner of the shop didn´t say anything because he knows Tsukino and Kokoro in the News wasn´t good for her. Some random guy start yelling at the owner to turn it on again.

"Of you don´t like it get out! You have TV on your home" The owner yell at him and the costumer leave

"Are you okay Tsukino?"

"... no, i´m not. i´ll probably never see her again"

"I know that i can´t help you with that, but you need to be strong. That´s what she would wanted"

"It´s my fault... i can´t be strong, i let her go... i don´t deserve to be here" Tsukino got up of the chair and run out of the store

"Tsukino!"

* * *

A man in his thirty was siting in a bank in the middle of a park looking at the sky. He have short black hair, a short beard, brown eyes and dress an old light brown Kimono. He was just there looking at the sky doing nothing else, then a woman sit next to him in the bank. She was in hers thirty too, she have a long white hair that reach her legs, white eyes and a white kimono. She start to look at the sky too.

"It´s been a long time... Izanagi" Say the white woman

"Certainly Kaminari... Did you feel it?"

"Yes... Mikashoshi is breaking the seal. How´s that possible?"

"I don´t know. If i was Omniscience i would tell you"

"How long would it take for him to appear?"

"Maybe... an hour, two if we are lucky. We need to talk to Odin... and Zeus"

"Zeus made it absolutely clear... Midgard won´t have their protection anymore. Such a child"

"We had depend on him several times, we fought Mikaboshi countless times. We won´t let him escape... if Zeus refuse to help then we need to go to asgard and ask Odin´s help as well Thor"

"We need to prepare a ritual to teleport to asgard and that would take at least 4 hours. We don´t have the same methods as Odin to travel to the other worlds... I hope Heimdall is seeing right now, he would tell Odin about Mikaboshi"

"... How are your power? Are you still in shape?"

"I´m old but my powers still the same... you?"

"As strong as ever but only the two of us won´t be enough"

"I know... maybe this time we will fail. Mikaboshi won´t be stoped this time"

"We´ll try either way" Izangi get up of the bank "I´ll prepare for the battle, you do the same. I´ll see if i can contact to Susanoo, Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi"

"Susanoo maybe but amaterasu is in the sun and Tsukuyomi in the moon"

"Doesn´t matter, we need help and we are runnig out of time. Go now!" Kaminari nod and dessappear in the air "... Mikaboshi, how did you break the seal?"

* * *

In the Yomi the demons were impatient, they want to get out and take over the world... or worst. Mikaboshi was standing in front of the seal watching at her daughter breaking the seal against her will. Mikaboshi have a lot of abilities, one of them is manipulation. Kokoro inherited the same abilities of Mikaboshi but hers are weaker than him. The seal was made so Mikaboshi couldn´t get out of the Yomi, he only could us projections outside of the Yomi and he could get out one time but with only a small part of his powers, that time was when he take Tsukino and made Kokoro. While Kokoro´s powers are weak they are the only ones that could break the seal. The seal couldn´t be affected by Mikaboshi´s powers, Kokoro have the same powers but the essence is different, that was the trick. She could use her powers against the seal and destroy it, the demons in the Yomi couldn´t even touch the seal, they´ll be disintegrated only be touching it.

"I want you to know... that you´ll regret doing this" Kokoro yell at him

"Really? We´ll see about that" Mikaboshi was in his true form, which was a giant completely black, white eyes and really sharp teeth. Kokoro then break the seal completely, Mikaboshi didn´t waste time and grab her daughter by the throat "You will stay here for a couple of days, when i take the world that belongs to me I´ll let you out" Mikaboshi throw her to a cage made of demon bones, Kokoro was tired. Breaking the seal tired her to the point where she can´t stand on her own, she didn´t want to let him get out of Yomi but she couldn´t avoid it. She is weaker, she can´t fight him even if she wasn´t tired. Everything was lost.

"Mom... Tomoko... Takeshi... I´m sorry, i couldn´t do anything at all"

* * *

"Tsukino, Stop!" Takeshi was running after her in the street. She can´t take it anymore, she feel guilty for what happen to Kokoro.

"Don´t follow me!"

"Please, we need to talk about it"

"There is nothing to talk! It´s my fault"

"I don´t know what are you talking about. It´s about Kokoro? That wasn´t your fault"

"It was! I let her go, he take her away from me!"

"... Who?"

"MIk-" Before she could finish, the ground start to shake

"An earthquake?" Say Takeshi. The earthquake become more violente the glass from the building break and fall to the ground near Tsukino. Not only the earthquake was scaring the people, The sky was covered by black clouds and lightning. Tsukino and Takeshi try to run and seek shelter. People were running out of the building afraid that they fall apart, everyone try to find a safe place but it wasn´t one. The earthquake stop immediately, everyone was confused the black clouds were still there as well the lightning. Then a black portal appear in the sky and creatures start to coming out of it. The creature were different from one to another, they start to attack people and kill them.

"What are those things?!" Takeshi ask while he take Tsukino´s hand and run away from them

"They are demons..."

"What?! Are you serious?! this can´t be..."

* * *

The Olyimpians were watching the Chaos that was taking place in Japan. Athena couldn´t believe that Mikaboshi was free again, they need to take action now or else the world will be filled with dead and despair. Athena turn to Zeus who was watching the whole scene, looks like he won´t do anything to help at all.

"Zeus... Father we need to stop him. We need to help Izanagi, ask Odin for assistance, we can´t let him take over the world"

"Athena i made myself clear the last time. Midgard is not our problem anymore, humans believe they can solve their problems, that they don´t need us anymore... they forgot about us, about Odin and Izanagi. They don´t deserve our protection anymore"

"But Mikaboshi... if he take the whole world then he would come here and kill us all!"

"If he come, we´ll deal with him when the times come. He´s one against all of us"

"The last time he almost destroy us all... ALL of us. Don´t be foolish! we need to act now before is too late"

"... Hercules, tell the others to prepare. We need to protect the Olympus from Mikaboshi, we have at least a week before he gets here"

"Coward... Useless... Immature Child!"

"Watch you mouth, Athena! Now decided, you are with us on protecting our home from the Chaos or... You´re with the weak humans. Chose wisely"

"... I´m leaving"

"Come back here!"

"You said i can choose... i choose to fight along side the humans, you´ll regret this"

"... No, you´ll regret this. If we survive this desaster... you will no longer be welcome in the Olympus"

"... So be it, Zeus!" Athena did what no other Olympian dare to do... She disobey Zeus and on top of that, she take her spear and throw it at him. She didn´t wound him, Zeus take the spear with his hand surprised that Athena attempt to attack him. After that she turn around and leave the Olympus with saying a word to Zeus or her brothers. Hercules watch as her sister leave the Olympus, he didn´t want her to leave. Zeus won´t help the humans at all, Hercules have his doubts... he want to help the humans at all cost but he couldn´t leave the Olympus if Zeus say so... "Maybe Athena is right... and father is wrong... i need to make a desicion quick" He thought.

* * *

Heimdall was seeing everything that was happenig in Midgard but unfortunaly the Bifröst bridge was destroyed by thor to stop Loki´s plan, he was on the edge looking at the Chaos Midgard was experimenting now. Odin walk toward him with Thor.

"Heimdall, what happen?" Odin ask him, Heimdall call Odin when he saw the seal being destroyed

"Mikaboshi... is back"

"This can´t be... How he could break the seal?!"

"Mikaboshi has a daughter... he use her to break the seal. Now she´s suffering in Yomi while he´s taking control of Midgard" Heimdall said to Odin, not looking away from Midgard

"He use her own daughter to escape and now he throw her away... that´s despicable!" Thor say to Odin

"He´s Chaos itself, Thor. He doesn´t care as long he gets what he wants... we can´t use the bifrost to get there and even if we find a way to get there, it´ll be too late"

"Then we can´t help them?" Thor was worried about Midgard but he was more worried about Jane.

"I´m afraid no. Zeus won´t move a finger, the only one that can fight him is Izanagi but he can´t defeat him..." Odin think for a moment in a solution "Heimdall, Mikaboshi´s daughter"

"What about her?"

"Does she have the same powers that him?"

"Yes, but hers are weaker"

"... we can´t use the bifrost but i can send Izanagi a message" Odin raise his arm and almost immediately a raven came flying and land on his arm, it was Munin. A raven that can fly through the nine realms.

"Munin... Izanagi knows about it?"

"Yes, he´ll recognice him immediately. I´ll tell Izanagi how Mikaboshi break the seal and the localization of his daughter"

"Why?" Thor asked

"She have Mikaboshi´s powers, if Izanagi somehow could amplify her powers then Mikaboshi could be stoped. They need to recreated the seal and she could be our only hope to stop him. If Mikaboshi take over Midgard, he´ll go to kill the Olympians first, later he´ll make his way here and destroy us. We can´t let him do that, we need to stop him now while he´s still in Midgard" Odin whisper the message to Munin and fly away toward Midgard.

"Now... we can only hope that they successed" Odin said to Thor and Heimdall while they stare at the space where Munin fly away.


	4. Chaos Returns

**Does any of you like anime? I´m watching One Punch Man and let me tell you, that guy is insane XD  
Okay, heres´s the new chapter. A little short maybe, but i think is okay. Kokoro will appear very soon, i hope you enjoy it. Please Review and follow (if you want :P)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3** : Chaos returns

Izanagi and Kaminari were in the park watching as the demons tear up Tokio, they were waiting for Mikaboshi to show up. Izanagi was nervious and Kaminari could see that, Izanagi never show that but now he know that they were going to lose, they were alone in this fight. Kaminari put her hand on his shoulder trying to confort him.

"Thanks Kaminari"

"You´re welcome... What about your sons?"

"I couldn´t contact with Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi, Susanoo can´t fight. He´s powers got weak"

"What about Odin?"

"I couldn´t contact with him either... It´s a disaster"

"Not really" Izanagi and Kaminari heard a familiar voice behind them, it was Athena

"Athena!"

"Did you miss me, Izanagi?"

"I do now, you´re here to help?"

"Of course, Zeus kick me out of the Olympus but i don´t care, Midgard need to be protected!" The portal in the sky gets bigger and a giant hand came out of it

"It´s here, Athena, Kaminari prepare for the battle. We need to tired Mikaboshi and restore the seal... if we have time we need to find out how the seal broke. READY?" Athena and Kaminari noded "Perfect, Let´s go!"

* * *

Tsukino and Takeshi were hidding in a store with other group. They were all scare, demons were running free in the streets and kiiling everyone that stand in their way. Takeshi try to calm Tsukino but it was no use, she was freaked out. Takeshi need to take her to a safer place, a store wasn´t enough and the military wasn´t here yet. The police was fighting the demons but it was useless, the bullets didn´t damage them at all. Tsukino calm a little and lean on Takeshi seeking safety in his arms. Takeshi hug her with all his might, he was scare too... maybe this was the end for them...

* * *

Mikaboshi came out of the portal and step for the first time in centuries in the world that was once his. He look around and smile, he was finally free, he extend his arms and breath. He take some demons and ordered them to take other parts of Japan, when they were leaving a lightning hit them and turn them to ashes. Kaminari appear in front of Mikaboshi.

"Well, well, well... Kaminari, long time no see you"

"Save it, Chaos. How did you escape from the Yomi?"

"I don´t have to answer that, do you think that i´m stupid?!" Mikaboshi swing his arm to hit her but she was fast because of her size

"You can´t hit me, Chaos" She move her hand and hit him with multiple Lightnings, he didn´t dodge them because they didn´t hurt him at all

"That´s all you got, Little Goddess?"

"My turn, Mikaboshi!" Izanagi appear behind Mikaboshi and with his sword he cut his arm. Mikaboshi scream in pain, but didn´t last much because a new arm grow up again and the one that fall to the ground disintegrated.

"Izanagi... You still in form i see"

"And you don´t Chaos. Do us a favor and go back from where you came, it´ll be more easy"

"You still think that i will surrender to you? The last time it required Odin and Zeus to seal me in Yomi, You with Kaminari can´t do anything against me" A spear go through Mikaboshi´s chest without warning, he turn around and Athena was flying at his left "Athena... Where is your Father?"

"He´s not my father anymore, Chaos! Now surrender, the three of us can take you down here and now!"

"I´m sure you can" Countless of black tentacles came out of Mikaboshi´s back and grab Kaminari. She try to break to break free but is was useless. Izanagi dodge all the tentacles and and slash the one that was grabing Kaminari. "What did you say? That you can take me down? You can´t even dodge something simple"

"Athena let´s get back!"

"You should be ashame of your self!" Mikaboshi throw a blast of darkness at them but it miss and destroy several buildings. Izanagi took Kaminari and fly away with Athena behind him "You can´t hide forever! Soon this world would belong to me again and after that, Asgard and the Olympus will fall. Chaos will destroy it all"

* * *

Tomoko was hiding in her house with her younger sister Ayumi, her parents were outside when the earthquake started and the monster came out of the sky. She was scared but she need to be strong for her sister and protect her from whatever came in the house. In moments like this she miss Kokoro, since she dissappear Tomoko´s been depress to the point she didn´t left home, eat or sleep. Kokoro was her childhood friend, her best friend until the end... in the following months she start to socialize again but she always was thinking of her, where is she? is she okay?... Is she dead? questions that she couldn´t help but to ask, knowing well that there isn´t an answer at all. Tomoko couldn´t believe the situation she was facing, monsters, demons or whatever they are. It´s like a manga or an anime series, a fantasy thing.

"Tomoko... i´m scared" Ayumi was crying "I want to see mom and dad"

"Everything will be okay, Ayumi. Mom and Dad will be here soon... pretty soon, don´t worry about it. Everything is going to be okay" Tomoko was more scared that her sister "I wish it was only a dream... i want to see again, Kokoro" she thought

* * *

Izanagi, Kaminari and Athena hide in a wood, it was only matter of time before Mikaboshi take over Japan. His demons start to spread all across Tokyo, after that Japan will fall. Later the world and finally... the Olympus will fall too. They were running out of time and Izanagi couldn´t take him with only Kaminari and Athena, they need someone else. if only Odin was there, the battle could be better. Kaminari was thinking in a strategy to win, while Athena was meditating. The situation was bad and it will be worst.

"I never thought that Mikaboshi could make us retreat that easily" Izanagi said to Athena

"His powers have increased, i doubt that we can win this battle. Sorry Izanagi but i think is over"

"It´s not over yet, Come on we need a few more gods"

"What happen to your sons?"

"I couldn´t reach them, it´s hard when one is in the sun, other in the moon and the last one doesn´t have his strength"

"I see... what about the small gods? What about Inari?"

"Inari can´t fight, he´s not that kind of god"

"And Shinigami?"

"He won´t help us, he´s neutral. He doesn´t even care about the human lives"

"Yeah... Raijin?"

"Raijin disappeared... and when a God of Japan disappears, it mean that he´s dead"

"Fujin too?" Athena hoped that at least the god of wind could help them

"Yes... We go from bad to worst now"

"Dammit, That Mikaboshi. If only we could take him down like Zeus and Odin"

"Something will come up, Athena" Izanagi sit down in the ground trying to think in what to do next, Mikaboshi was stronger than before but he couldn´t break the seal be himself. "Someone must have done it, someone really strong". Out of nowhere a raven came flying toward Izanagi, Kaminari and Athena were about to attack but Izanagi stop them. Izanagi recognize that Raven, it was Munin one of Odin Messenger.

"Munin... That means that Odin is watching. Munin what do you got for me?" Izanagi kneel before the Raven, they exchanged glances and the message from Odin go right to Izanagi´s mind. Izanagi´s eyes widen from the new information that Odin have for him. He thanked Munin and turn to Athena and Kaminari. "Mikaboshi have a daughter" Athena and Kaminari were hard as a stone when they heard that.

"What? Why?" Athena ask very confuse

"He use her to break the seal"

"He use her own daughter?! That´s low"

"Now she´s in the Yomi, Mikaboshi lock her there. Odin thinks that she could help us to defeat Mikaboshi"

"Really? how?"

"Turns out she have the same powers than him, but they are weaker. If we amplify her powers, then the fight could go in our favor" Athena start to think in plan

"Is she in Yomi?" Izanagi nod "Then i will go to the portal and enter the Yomi, when i find her i´ll bring her back here and then we can perform a ritual to amplify her powers. Of course it won´t be permanent, it´ll last a couple of hours, maybe less. There´s only three of us to perform the ritual so we don´t know if it´ll go as we expect"

"Alright, Kaminari what do you think?"

"It maybe work... but how´s Athena going to get through the portal? There´s a tons of demons coming out of it"

"I´ll think in something, you with Izanagi distract Mikaboshi. He doesn´t need to know what we are after"

"Okay" Izanagi take his sword and prepare for battle, Kaminari did the same "Athena, we´ll give you a couple of minutes. Go as fast as you can, when you enter to Yomi we´ll retreat. You won´t find us when you go out so be careful"

"Undestood"

"And be careful with the girl, according to Odin she´s weak for breaking the seal"

"Don´t worry, i´ll protect her"

"Alright then. Are you two ready?" Izanagi ask to Kaminari and Athena, both girls nod "Okay, Let´s go" The three Gods get out of the woods and fly toward Tokyo that by now, was almost in ruins.


	5. Chaos Daughter

**I just saw the trailer of Captain America Civil War and OMFG! I CAN´T WAIT THAT LONG! I WANT IT NOW!  
I have to prepare for the Finals this month so wish me luck guys :D as always enjoy this...**

* * *

 **Chapter 4** : Chaos Daughter

Tsukino and Takeshi were running from the store they were staying, the demons break through the door and start to kill everyone. They went to an alley in hope to lose them, but they were fast they couldn´t lose them so easily. Takeshi suddenly stop and saw a door, he grab Tsukino and they enter. He close the door, but the demons Were persistent, they wanted to kill them. Takeshi stay behind the door, he wasn´t planning on let them enter. He saw Tsukino, she was scare.

"Tsukino... go!"

"But Takeshi!"

"Run! i´ll follow you"

"No! you´ll die"

"Listen... just go... i promise that i will make it. Get out of the city, i´ll found you"

"But-"

"Go!" Tsukino didn´t want to leave him behind. She want to stay with him but if she do that, the demons will catch them. She was slow and Takeshi is fast enough to lose them. Takeshi´s buying time for her and she can´t waste it

"Promise me... promise me that you will come back"

"I will now go!" Tsukino turn around and run. She run to a door and get out of the building there wasn´t any demon around so she take a this chance to escape. She wasn´t going to make it running, she need a car. She never steal a car or anything at all but in this situation it was necessary. She look around for a car that she could use but all of them were destroyed or didn´t work. She sigh and run, she was wasting time. Tsukino turn around a corner and saw it... Mikaboshi. He was in a gigant form, completely black with demons surronding him. She knows it was Mikaboshi because she saw it before in that form but not so big.

"So that´s what happening" Tsukino heard something in the sky and look up. She saw three figures flying toward Mikaboshi. For a moment she thought it was Iron Man but it wasn´t. They look like people flying, at this point she believe in anything. She hide and saw what was about to happen. She wanted to know where her daughter was, if Mikaboshi was here then Kokoro would be around.

* * *

Izanagi, Kaminari and Athena were flying toward Mikaboshi. Izanagi make a sign to Athena, that means that he and Kaminari will distract Mikaboshi while she enter to Yomi. Athena fly to another direction so she couldn´t be seen for the Chaos King or any other demon until she enter to Yomi. Izanagi take out his sword and Kaminari was producing thunders in her arms.

"Are you ready, Kaminari?"

"No... Let´s do it anyway. IT´S NOW OR NEVER!" Kaminari scream and fly to Mikaboshi, she throw thunders at him but they didn´t do anything at all. Izanagi take his sword and try to attack him from behind, Mikaboshi swing his arm and throw him to the ground without difficulty.

"That´s all you got, Izanagi?" said Mikaboshi with an arrogant tone "Look at you, you are no longer what you use to be. You lost your greatness and part of your power, while i´m the same as always... why is that?" He ask but he wasn´t expecting an answer from him "Because i´m Chaos itself"

"Yeah... and what will happen when you die? i know that you are not immortal, you can die"

"And what? Are YOU going to kill me?"

"Me? no, i´m not the kind of person that kill other gods"

"Then you expect to seal me again? I will come back over and over again no matter what YOU and the other useless gods do, you are pathetic like everyone else!"

"YOU ARE PATHETIC!" said someone, Mikaboshi turn around and was received with a punch in his face. The punch was strong enough to throw him to the ground. Izanagi look up and saw someone he didn´t expect at all

"Hercules!"

"Did you miss me, Izanagi?"

"Not really" Izanagi laugh a little "What happen? I thought that you´ll stay in the Olympus"

"Yeah... I leave like Athena did. Father kick me out when i told him that i was going to fight against Chaos"

"Look who do we have here... Hercules" Mikaboshi stand up and an army of demons appear before him " I will turn you into ashes"

"Good Luck with that, Chaos"

"You think you can win... how foolish" Mikaboshi raise he hand and the demons jump at the Gods.

* * *

Athena saw Hercules punching Mikaboshi really hard in the face. She saw it as an oportunity to enter to Yomi. She pass through all the demons as fast as she could and enter the portal where all the demons were coming from. The trip to the Yomi was instantly, when she get out of the portal she saw what often is describe as the hell by the humans. There was screams everywhere, there was fire and darkness surrounded the land. She didn´t have time to waste she need to find the daughter of Mikaboshi as soon as possible, but she didn´t know where she was. Athena flight torward the land and search for her.

"Where could she be?" Athena ask herself but there wasn´t any luck. Then she heard a scream, it wasn´t asking for help... it was suffering. Athena follow the scream and find her. The girl was in a cage made of demon bones and demons were torturing her. Athena grab her spear and break the cage, she stand in front of her to defend her from the demons "Touch her again and it will the last thing you do in this life!" the demons didn´t care about that threat and attack her anyway. Athena kill them without any difficulty, she put down her spear and turn to the girl. She was a mess, she had scars all over her most of them were from knife and bites. Her black hair was a mess and longer than anyone she knows, the hair could easily reach the floor. Her clothes consist in a black sleeveless shirt and a long skirt the reach her feets, she wasn´t wearing any shoes. Athena try to calm her down.

"Hey, hey... it´s okay. They´re gone. You are okay now"

"W-who are you?" Ask the girl

"I´m Athena... who are you?"

"I´m... Kokoro... I´m..." Kokoro couldn´t talk properly

"It´s okay, take it easy" Athena look at her and saw someone broken. She couldn´t help them to take down Mikaboshi, she´s weak now and mentally she´s not in the best conditions. That doesn´t matter right now, she need to take her out of here. Athena help her to stand up, Kokoro barely could stand up properly. Athena take her to the portal as fast as she could, being careful to not hurt her.

* * *

Tomoko take her her sister Ayumi to her room and close the door as soon she enter, demons enter her house. She won´t let them lay a finger on her sister, she look around for a weapon fortunately there was a pair of scissors in her room so she took them and prepare herself to fight and die if it was necesary to protect her. She turn to see her sister, she was crying, she was scare. Tomoko put her hand in her shoulder and confort her.

"Ayumi, listen carefully. Hide in the closet" She point at the closet near the door "Help is coming" She lie to her of course, help won´t come at all and she knew it.

"What about you?!"

"I... I´ll stay here"

"But they are going to kill you!"

"..."

"Please, we can escape"

"There´s no way to run, we can´t get out through the window we are on the 10th floor. This is it"

"No!"

"Sorry, Ayumi. I´m being realistic"

"We can still escape"

"Where?! Look around!" Then the building start to shake violently and part of the wall fall revealing a fight between a giant and three flying humans "What the...?" Tomoko couldn´t believe her eyes right now.

"Ayumi, Who are they?!"

"How should i know?" Tomoko at that moment saw a wire hanging from the roof. "Ayumi!" Tomoko take the wire and pull from it, looks like it resist "Grab from the cable and go to the street" The wire reach the ground so there was a chance that the two could escape.

"What about you?"

"I´ll follow you but it´s best is you go first"

"... Okay"

"Be careful and don´t look down"

* * *

Athena get out of the Yomi with Kokoro in her arms, she look around to see if there was any demon around. Luckly the demons were being distracted by Izanagi and Hercules but she didn´t saw Kaminari with them. Athena go to a nearby alley and put Kokoro in the ground, she need to call Izanagi to perform the ritual if they want to win this... but Athena wasn´t convinced, Kokoro was broken at this point. Not only that, she was starting to lost consciousness.

"Kokoro, don´t close your eyes please. We need you"

"What... for?" Athena didn´t want to make her fight but at this point they need her help if they want to defeat him.

"To take down you father" Kokoro´s eyes widen

"... hahaha... i wish i could... i barely can move"

"I know but we really need you. Don´t worry we´ll think of soemthing" At that moment Izanagi fall near them, Hercules too. Athena turn around and Mikaboshi grab her and didn´t let go of her. He look down and saw her daughter in the floor, he was eyeing Athena now.

"Well... looks like you were planning soemthing with me daughter, didn´t you?" All hope was lost at this point, Athena couldn´t get out of his grip. "Athena... what would Zeus say when i snapped his daughter´s precious neck?"

"Hehe, He´s not my father anymore. He wouldn´t care at all, you´ll see"

"I see, well then... say GoodBye" Mikaboshi was about to crush Athena to death when a lightning hit him in the face, of course it didn´t damage him. Mikaboshi turn around to see Kaminari cover in Lightnings, her eyes were glowing blue. "Look who do we have here. Kaminari, there´s still time for you to turn around and walk away"

"Fuck YOU!" Kaminari charge and attack him with everything she have. Mikaboshi let go of Athena and went to attack Kaminari. Athena fall to the ground near Izanagi and Hercules. Izanagi didn´t waste time, he got up and walk toward Kokoro, he kneel before her and with his sword he cut his palm and let the blood fall to the ground. The blood start to form a circle with ancients words below Kokoro, Izanagi draw simbols in his arms with the blood and join his palms. He turn to Athena and Hercules, he draw the same simbols in them and join his palms again, this time he recites a spell and the simbols start to glow white. Athena feel that part of her power leave her and went straigh to Kokoro. Izanagi close his eyes for a moment and with his sword he stab Kokoro in the chest.

"Izanagi!"

"Take it easy, Athena. I´m clearing her mind, her heart, so this way she could fight without fear. Not only that..." The sword start to glow and disappear from view. Kaminari fall between Izanagi and Kokoro, Mikaboshi without warning step on Kokoro. Crushing her in front of everyone.

"I saw what you were doing, if i have to kill my own daughter to ensure my own freedom so be it!" At that moment a bright light could be seeing under Mikaboshi´s foot. Then a white beam throw everyone away and Kokoro was standing with the sword in her hand.

"She´s worthy of that sword" Kokoro swing the sword and cut Mikaboshi´s foot. He fall and everything shake violently, his foot regenerate quickly and he got up again.

"What sword is that?" asked Athena

"That sword went missing after the World War 2, according to humans but in reality... i have it, because it hide a great power, like Mjölnir. It´s the Honjo Masamune"

"Father... I won´t let you take over the world"

"How Foolish, Kokoro. You think that you can win me?!"

"I have the Gods in my side"

"So be it" Mikaboshi send his demons to attack his daughter. Kokoro swing the Masamune and all the demons were disintegrated. The Honjo Masamune´s power increase if the wielder is worthy of the power, just like the Mjölnir but unlike the hammer the Masamune could be picked up by anyone but the power answer only to those that deserve it. Izanagi is a God and he deserve the power but he couldn´t use to it´s full potential. Kokoro in other hand... is half human and the sword knows that she don´t want power in the first place, those who aren´t hungry for power can use the Masamune to it´s limits.

"Don´t send your demons, Father. Fight me" Kokoro point the sword at him and Mikaboshi smile viciously

"This will be fun, Kokoro"


	6. Fight for the Future

**Finally i finish the finals... SOY LIBRE XD  
Also, the lights were out for almost a week :P**

* * *

 **Chapter 5** : Fight for the Future

Tomoko and Ayumi reach the ground safely and start to run from the demons. Tomoko turn around only to see that the demons stop chasing them and instead they look at the sky. Tomoko was confuse and look around. Her eyes widen when she saw the giant´s foot being cut down by a woman. A little of hope come back to her. Ayumi stay by her side and hug her sister, she saw the sky too. Tomoko take Ayumi and took this chance to run away, the demons were distracted so they won´t attack her for now. Tomoko saw a little store, from outside it look empty so she run with Ayumi there. The sisters hide behind a wall of the store, next to them there was a window. Tomoko saw through it, she want to know who was the woman that is fighting that giant.

* * *

Tsukino couldn´t stop looking away, she was hiding in a building, seeing the fight when out of nowhere her daughter appear and cut her father´s foot with a sword. Tsukino was happy to see her daughter again, she wasn´t near but she could tell that the girl with a sword was her daugther, she couldn´t mistake that silloutte. Tsukino proceed to abandon the building and look for a safer place. She saw a little store nearby so she run right at it. She was surprise when she found people inside the store. She was more surprised when she saw that one of them was Tomoko.

"Tomoko?!"

"Nakamura-san"

"What are you doing here?! It´s dangerous"

"I´m hiding with my sister" Tomoko point at the girl "And watching what the hell is happening. Out of nowhere someone appear and cut that giant´s foot with a sword like it was nothing at all" Tomoko didn´t recognize Kokoro, of course. Tsukino was about to tell her who´s the girl she was watching but stop. If she tell her, then she have to explain a lot of what´s happening right now and she didn´t want to talk about that now. This place is dangerous so she need to take Tomoko and her sister out of here.

"Tomoko we need to go now"

"I know but there´s nowhere to hide now"

"We need to get out of Tokyo now. Everyone must be doing that"

"... Alright, let´s do it now. The demons are distracted now so it´s our chance"

"Good" Tsukino look around, it was clear "Do as i say, follow me and never let go of my hand. Do you understand you two?"

"Yes" The sisters said in unison

"Alright, let´s go"

* * *

Mikaboshi was standing, watching his daugther right in the eyes. Kokoro was doing the same, they were seeing right into the other´s eyes. There was silent for a brief moment, then Mikaboshi try to step on her but his foot was cut again by Kokoro´s sword, the Hanzo Masamune. His foot regenarate at a fast speed and he changes sizes, now he have a human size. Kokoro prepare herself for anything.

"Kokoro... what do you expect from this?" Kokoro was a little confuse by that question

"To stop this"

"Do you think that humans deserve to live? This world was MINE from the beginning. Everything was dark, chaos was in every corner and my demons walk free. That´s how it should be... now humans think that they are almighty with their technology and with that they bring "order and peace" to the world. It´s a lie, they don´t know what real order is or real chaos is... i´ll show them how weak they are, how insignificant they are and more importantly... I´ll show them a _**true God**_ "

"Who... you?"

"That´s right... and when the time comes you´ll be their new god, what do you say?"

"... no thanks, i prefer being a human"

"Well then" Mikaboshi appear in front of her in less than a second "You disappoint me, Kokoro" He hit her in the stomach and send her flying to a building "This world will be mine againg and neither you or those weak gods can do anything to stop me!" Kokoro fly toward him with sword at hand prepare to cut him apart

"We´ll see about that!" Mikaboshi shot several beams at her but she block them all with the sword, not even one touch her. She continue the attack toward him, Mikaboshi was confident. He dodge the sword this time and hit her again, this time in the face and throw her to the ground.

"Woah... what did you just say?" Mikaboshi step on her "You say that you are going to stop me? Well... good job doing so. Listen, we can do this in 2 ways... easy... or hard it´s your choice" Kokoro try to get him out of her but was futile, he didn´t move at all "Well?" Energy was coming from his arm, his was prepare to kill her if it was necessary

"Fuck you"

"... and you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Mikaboshi aim at her "you disappoint me again... farewell" a lightning hit Mikaboshi in full force making him to kneel, he turn around and Kaminari take this opportunity to hit him as hard as she can. Mikaboshi barely move from the punches, he grab her by the throat and lift her. He saw her for a moment in the eyes, then a big smile cross his face. Izanagi, Athena and Hercules were watching. They couldn´t move at all, they only could see in terror what Mikaboshi was about to do. "...I don´t need any of you in my new world" and in one move he break Kaminari´s neck, the sound of the bones breaking could be heard from the distant... the goddess Kaminari was dead.

"You..." Kokoro was starting to get not only scare but angry as well, she want him to pay, to suffer

"Do you see how easy is to kill a fake god? they are as weak as the humans... now then where were we?" Mikaboshi prepare to attack againg but was interrupted again, this time someone throw a stone at him. He turn around and there was Tsukino.

* * *

Tsukino saw how Mikaboshi easily take down a god, fear start to take over her, she want this to be a bad dream. She was still trying to escape but when she saw Kokoro being crushed in the ground she stop running. Tomoko and Ayumi do the same, they were watching the scene before them. Mikaboshi was now looking at Kokoro again, he prepare to take her life. Tsukino won´t allow him to do that so she take a stone and run toward him, Tomoko try to stop her but Ayumi grab her she didn´t want to be alone. Tsukino throw the stone at him and he turn around, he doesn´t look surprise at all. In fact, looks like he was waiting for this.

"Well, Tsukino. It´s been a while" Tsukino get closer

"Get away from my daughter!"

"You mean... OUR daughter"

"You don´t have the right to do this to her"

"Of course a can... she´s my daughter, she try to disobey me so she´ll die here and now" Izanagi get up and try to intervene, he barely could speak

"R-run A-awa-y!"

"You heard him... this is not your place, turn around and walk away" Mikaboshi was trying to make her leave, strangely, he was being a little nice to her "You don´t need to see this" Tsukino run toward Kokoro

"If you want her, it have to be over my dead body, Mikaboshi" He wasn´t happy to heard that. He close his eyes for a moment and grab her by the throat like he did with Kaminari

"Is that so?" he lift her and place his hands around her throat "Then i´ll grant your wishes... any last words?"

"... go to hell"

"My dear... i come from there" before he could kill her, Kokoro grab him and slash both of his arms. Mikaboshi couldn´t react, she was faster. Then kick him and send him backwards. Kokoro was angry at this point, she point her sword at him.

"Lay a finger on her and i´ll destroy you!"

"Woah... i didn´t see you coming, Kokoro. Do you still think that you can win this?!" Without a word Kokoro fly toward him, grab him and take him with her to the portal to Yomi. Izanagi and the other saw how Kokoro enter to the portal with Mikaboshi, they could only hope that she will win the battle...

* * *

Kokoro throw Mikaboshi to the ground of the Yomi and start to slash him with the sword multiple times. It doesn´t matter how many times she do that, he´ll keep regenerate and unlike her, Mikaboshi wasn´t tired at all. When Kokoro stop attacking to catch some air, Mikaboshi grab her and punch her in the face repeatedly and throw her to a big wall. Kokoro cough blood, Mikaboshi walk toward her and she run away for the moment, she need to think in a plan or something to end this. She start to lose hope really quickly but she needs to remain strong, she was the last hope...

* * *

Heimdall was watching the fight and tell Odin and Thor what was happening in earth. Odin remain silent for a moment then Munin appear in his shoulder, he come back seconds ago. Odin had an idea but he need to send Kokoro instructions and she don´t need to fail. He take Munin and whisper a new message to him and his new destiny was Yomi. After he finish, Munin fly away as fast as he could, Odin turn to Heimdall.

"Heimdall, tell me if Munin reach Yomi. We need to know everything now, as detail as possible"

"Understood" Heimdall keep watching and tell him everything that was going on and how long will take Munin to reach Yomi

* * *

Kokoro was hiding from Mikaboshi, she didn´t know what to do now. He can´t die that easily and he regenerate his wounds in seconds, it´s impossible...

"Dammit... what now?" She said looking at the sword in her hands. She was scare of losing, scare of dying, she want to win, to make him pay for what he did... "Please... i need help" a few seconds passed and her prayers were answered, a raven landed in her shoulder. Kokoro know that there wasn´t ravens in the Yomi so this one comes from the other side. The raven look at her in the eyes and a voice could be listened in her head

"Kokoro... there´s a way to win. You can´t kill Mikaboshi, not in the conventional way but you don´t have neither the strengh or the abilities to do so. Your only way is to take away his powers. Long time ago the gods couldn´t do that because there wasn´t a vessel that could retain his powers. You have to take his powers and make them your own. That way he can´t do anything to the world. Still, you can´t take all his power you are half human, you have limits. You need to search at least three objects that could keep a part of his powers. When you find them, you need to use your blood to make a circle in the ground, with your blood make a simbol in your skin and do the same in the objects. You need to be in the circle with the objects to performance the recites the words that i´m about to tell you and point with your sword at Mikaboshi. This way his power will be drained from his body and will go to yours and the objects. Now find the objects and perform the ritual" The voice tell her the words she need to recite and disappear. Kokoro saw a little of hope now, she didn´t lose time and search for something that could work as a vessel.


	7. Chaos Queen

**Chapter 6:** Chaos Queen

Kokoro wasn't so lucky, she only find a silver coin, a black ring and a knife made of bones. There was nothing at all in the Yomi, Kokoro think that with this was enough or at least she hope that. She search somewhere safe enough for her to do the ritual but there wasn't so she just prepare everything just right where she was. She take the sword and cut herself ans the blood to come out, she make a circle in the ground, she placed the objects in the ground inside the circle. She draw a kanji in the objects and her skin, it's say: darkness (闇); and prepare herself.

Mikaboshi saw her and run after her. Kokoro point her sword at him and as fast as she could she recites the words...

* * *

The news about what's happening in Japan fly around the world so fast that everyone was seeing at the screens of their television to see the disaster. Nick Fury and the rest of the agents of SHIELD were seeing at the screen, since the incident in New Mexico that involve Thor they knew that something like this could happen but he wasn't expecting it to happen so fast.

"Coulson, What do we know?" He ask to Phil Coulson

"Nothing at all, we don't know what´s happening and from where the monsters come from..." They keep watching at the screen and they saw the giant fighting with a human girl, the fight last a couple of minutes then she grab him and take it to the portal.

"Who was that?" Fury asked "Pause the video and zoom it; want to see her face. I want to know who is she. Everything" Fury leave the room "Contact with Stark and tell him to go to Japan, now!"

* * *

Kokoro start the ritual and chains come out of the ground to attack Mikaboshi, he try to destroy them but they tied around him and stop him from moving. The chains glow white and the energy of Mikaboshi flow through the chains to Kokoro and the objects. Mikaboshi try to resist but he was getting weak every second. The process last a minute and the chains disappear, Mikaboshi kneel in the ground grasping for air. Kokoro get up and walk toward him, she feel more powerful than before and she could feel everything around her. Mikaboshi saw her in the eyes and punch her but she barely move like she didn't feel it at all, it wasn't because she was stronger, it was because he's weaker than before his strengh and power were lost. Mikaboshi's eyes widen and show his anger.

"HOW!? HOW COULD YOU!?" Mikaboshi scream at her "HOW DARE YOU, KOKORO!"

"... I'm in charge now. It's over, Father" Kokoro have now power over the demons of Yomi, she move her hand and all the demons come back from the earth. Every single one "This power is very convenient" Kokoro grab her father by the throat and throw him in the same cage he put her before "Listen, maybe you should spend some time alone after this. Those demons will keep you in line, for a while"

"YOU... I'LL GET OUT OF HERE. YOU HEARD ME?!"

"YES, i heard it and i don´t care about your threats. You are powerless now and if i want it... you'll be dead already" Mikaboshi shut up for a moment

"... you are like her... you are like your mother, Kokoro"

"Is that a compliment?" For a moment Kokoro thought that he was proud of her

"Maybe..."

"... Goodbye, Father"

"Farewell... Queen" Kokoro stop and turn to him

"Queen?"

"You are the Chaos Queen now... all my power is now yours"

"..." Kokoro didn't talk she grab the objects that seal part of his powers and fly right at the portal to never come back

* * *

There was silence, the demons go back to the portal and every survivor get out of their hidding and look at the sky. No one say a thing at all. The portal start to close and before it close, Kokoro get out of it. The portal close behind her and she get down to the ground, everyone was looking at her no one know how to react at all. Then a kid applaude at her, the adults look at the kid and applaude too, eventually the cheer at her. Kokoro walk straight to her mother, avoiding everyone else. She was in front of her now, smiling...

"I'm back, mom" Tsukino hug here with all her strengh. Athena and Hercules were looking at the scene. Izanagi was next to Kaminari's body, they cover it with white bed sheets. Kokoro let go of her mother and walk toward them, she kneel before Kaminari's body and touch her forehead... Kokoro cry "Thank you for this. We'll never forget this" Izanagi hug her...

"Gods aren't immortal, but after we go... there's a place for us in another world. A spiritual world were every soul go. She's now in a better places, Kokoro. Believe me"

"... I hope so" Kokoro close her eyes and fall sleep

* * *

The news were on and it was showing the devastation in Japan...

"It's been 2 months since the destruction of Tokyo and the cities around it. The fact that Gods and demons exist, scare the population of Japan and other countries. The destruction was cause by a entity known as Mikaboshi, information was limited but we all know that we own our lives to a half-god known as Kokoro Nakamura, also known now as "Shadow" by the people of Japan. After the destruction, thousand of people were homeless but thanks to the support of Tony Stark and other organizations, Tokyo is half way to be as it was before. Meanwhile, our hero's been helping in everything she could to restore order..."

The news still going, Nick Fury turn it off and went straight to Coulson.

"Coulson, I need you to come with me. We are going to Japan"

"Alright... but sir, we don't know where she is now. Her mother and stepfather were trasladate to Okinawa. She's not with them"

"She's been helping in Tokyo, is true that she's no longer there. I have good info about her whereabouts" Fury said

* * *

Kokoro was sitting in the entrance of Aokigahara, meditating. She's been doing it since a week now, having the power of chaos make her sensitive toward her surrounding. She close her eyes and she can see almost everything in the area. She open her eyes and saw Izanagi and Athena in front of her. She sigh

"Izanagi, sorry but i'm busy now" Kokoro didn't want to be disturbed

"I know, it will take a minute"

"Alright, what happen?"

"Nothing really... i went to see your mother, she was worried about you. Takeshi too"

"I know... i was planning on seeing her tomorrow. I've been working nonstop since i defeat Mikaboshi" Kokoro turn to Athena "Zeus didn't let you go back?"

"No... he let Hercules go back. He treat me like a threat... such a good father"

"Can i help you with that?" Kokoro offer her help

"No, you'll only worst the situation. He hate you"

"I can see that... i have the power of Chaos"

"Speaking of which... Where are the objects?" Izanagi ask. He knows that Kokoro put part of Mikaboshi power in other objects because she couldn't handle it all

"I prefer to keep it to myself. It's better that way"

"Yeah, better that way. Just make sure you hide them where no one can find them"

"I already did, don't worry about it"

"Good... I'll tell your mother that you'll visite her tomorrow"

"Thanks... i still own you a lot"

"No, Kokoro... we own you" Izanagi leave and Athena follow him. Kokoro close her eyes again but open them when she sense someone presence. She saw two persons, one was dressing formal and the other was wearing black, what stand out of him was his eyepatch. Kokoro raise an eyebrow, she get up and walk toward them. They weren't dangerous, Kokoro knew that.

"Kokoro Nakamura, i suppose" The man in black said

"Yes... are you here for an autograph? or a picture? or do you want me to help in something? Sorry but i take this week off" Said Kokoro "... Did Tomoko tell you were i was?" Tomoko has been seeing her since the incident and they've been catching up since then. Kokoro told her were she was in case she wanted to talk.

"Yes, she did. In the beginning she play dumb, but we tell her why we are looking for you" He was serious

"What's your name?"

"My name os Nick Fury, i'm dirctor of SHIELD. He's the Agent Coulson" Fury introduce the other man "We are here to talk you about the Avenger Iniciative"

"Avenger?"


	8. SHIELD needs you

**Chapter 7** : SHIELD needs you

It's been almost a year since the destruction of Tokyo. The city has been rebuild almost completely, the people start to move to the city again, that include Kokoro and her family. Kokoro have been keeping an eye around Japan, keeping order and bringing justice. She become a hero to all the country but there was still people that see her as a threat more than a hero, or even an ally. Kokoro use her powers to help everyone. When she's not patrolling or fighting crime, she goes to the forest to meditate. Izanagi said that she need to do that everyday so she can keep her mind and thoughts in order. That help her to control her powers, she have part of the Chaos in her, if she lose control then the consequence could be catastrophic...

Kokoro was now in the roof of her new home. She was meditating, her sword, the Hanzo Masamune was resting in the floor next to her. She always keep the sword with her, she carry it everywhere she goes. Kokoro was concentrated but her concentration was broken when she feel a presence behind her. Without a second thought, she grab the sword and point at her possible enemy... turns out it was Tomoko, she hide behind a book she have in her hands.

"For god's sake, Tomoko. I almost kill you!" Said Kokoro, withdrawing the sword

"Sorry, i came to see you" Said Tomoko with a smile "Looks like you are doing great"

"Do you need something?"

"Not really. I wanted to ask you if you are looking for a job" Said Tomoko "As far as i know, being a superhero doesn't really pay off"

"You are right... but if i have the power i feel that i should use it. I'll be a waste if i don't use it"

"Well... is the Chaos we are talking about. That kind of power is not something you should use so lightly. Be careful with it" Tomoko was really worried

"It's been a year now. I've been doing everything Izanagi say. He help me to use this power for something more than destroying things" Said Kokoro while she look at her hands.

"I know... Anyway, i wanted to ask you if you want to draw manga again..." Said Tomoko nerviously. Kokoro remain in silences

"After all this years... i almost forgot what my hobbies were. The Yomi changes me a little, sometimes i even forget about myself. It's so depressing..." Kokoro look at the edge of the roof "I don't know how good my drawing skill are. I need to practice if i want to draw again"

"But, will you do it? If so i have a story. Do you want to draw it?"

"... Yeah, let's do it" Since she come back, Kokoro wanted to Continue where she left. She wanted to go back to the University, find a work and keep drawing. She can do it, but she was so immersed in her hero role that she forgot everything else. "Let's go inside, i'll grab papers, a pen, and see if i still got it" Said Kokoro with a smile. For the first time in months she smile. Kokoro and Tomoko enter to the house and they were welcome by Tsukino and Takeshi. They get married 3 months ago, Takeshi was now Kokoro's stepfaher. She still call him Takeshi though. "I'm back Mom, Takeshi"

"Welcome back, Kokoro" Said Takeshi "How you doing today?"

"I'm good" Kokoro was about to go to her room when her mother stop her

"Kokoro, do you want something to eat?" Ask Tsukino

"No, Mom in good" Kokoro look around the living room "Did Izanagi came?"

"Yes, but he left. He say that he was helping Athena" Said Takeshi

"Oh right. Zeus don't forgive that easily" Kokoro go to her room and Tomoko follow her. She look for paper and a pen, sit down in front of her desk and start drawing. In the beginning she didn't know what to draw but know she was drawing a demon. It was a especific demon she encounter in the Yomi. It was big and fat, with giant red horns, his skin was completely black and it have 6 eyes, two in the head, one on each shoulder and two in the back.

"Wow, it's a demon isn't it?" Tomoko ask

"Yes, a demon i encounter in the Yomi"

"It's pretty ugly"

"Yes, it was. Anyway, what do you think?" Kokoro finish rather quickly and give the draw to Tomoko

"You draw it with a lot of details in only 5 minutes. You are good, Kokoro"

"Thanks" Kokoro smile "Hey, i didn't have time so i need to ask..."

"What?"

"Did Luffy find the One Piece?" Kokoro love One Piece so it was natural for her to ask "I didn't have time to buy the manga and much less read it so..."

"No, he still on it"

"Dammit, How long will it take?" Kokoro was pissed off

"Take it easy"

"... okay. I'll pay a visit to Oda and ask "nicely" when will Luffy reach the One Piece" Kokoro was about to do something crazy

"Please no. Leave him alone" Tomoko try to stop her friend. Someone knock the door of the room. Kokoro open the door and Tsukino enter

"Kokoro, a man is looking for you" She said

"Who?"

"He didn't tell his name" Kokoro go to the living room and find Nick Fury sitting on the couch

"Nick Fury, what a surprise"

"It's nice to see you again too" Said Fury while he get up. Tsukino and Takeshi see from the window of the kitchen. Tomoko join them "We need your help with something" He said and leave a document in the table

"It's about that "Avenger Inniciative" thing you told me about?"

"Unfortunaly, That initiative got cancel months ago. This is different" Kokoro open look at the document. A cube was shown in the papers and attached with it, there was files about several peoples. Among them was Tony Stark "This is a level seven... basically, we are in war"

"War?" Tomoko couldn't help but to ask "With who?"

"Sorry Tomoko, but could you leave? This is... confidential" Said Kokoro and Fury nod

"She can listen but if you say a word..." Fury make a threat

"I understand..." Tomoko sit down near them. Tsukino and Takeshi go to the living room too. They wanted to know what happen.

"That object... is called the Tesseract, a source of unlimited power" Tsukino offer Fury a drink, he accept it. Kokoro took one too "It was steal from us"

"That's weird. I thought no one can enter in SHIELD and steal anything at all" Kokoro drink "Who did it?"

"Loki, from Asgard" Kokoro spit the water and cough

"A-Are you serious?!" Kokoro grab a towel and clean herself "How Odin let this happen?"

"We don't know. The mission is to find him and the Tesseract"

"How do you know he's dangerous?" Tomoko ask "It could be all a misunderstanding"

"He kill a lot of my agents, brainwash two mans and he keep talking about him taking over the world" Fury make it clear

"Okay, he's crazy" Said Tomoko

"Seeing this documents... it's Tony Stark involved?" Ask Kokoro

"He's not the only one in this. Read the details, when you finish go to this coordenates" Fury give her a phone "This phone will guide you to our headquarters"

"You didn't ask if i was helping at all"

"There's no need... you'll come anyway, because you won't walk away knowing that the world is in danger"

"... Fair enough. I'll see you there, Fury" Nick Fury give his farewell and leave. Kokoro read everything she need to know about the mission. Her parents and friend were worried about this.

"Are you sure about this, Kokoro?" Tsukino ask

"I'll be okay, Mom. I'll come back in a few days maybe early, don't worry about me" Kokoro go to Tomoko "We'll continue were we left when i come back. Meanwhile, think in a good story so i can draw it"

"Sure, be careful" Tomoko hug her

"I'll leave in the night. According to this, the HQ is American territory. When i got there it'll be morning" Kokoro go to her room and prepare herself

* * *

It was 8 PM Tsukino and Takeshi were having dinner. Kokoro was in her room, she only packed clothes in the bag. In case she stay longer than a day. Kokoro was dressing a black sleeveless overcoat, beneath that she wear a white T-Shirt and jean pants. She prepare herself because she was going to fly for a while. Kokoro get out of the room with her bag, have dinner with her family and head outside. Tsukino and Takeshi said their goodbyes. Kokoro grab the bag, her sword and fly away. When she flies, she leave a trail of black cloud in the sky...

The travel only last an hour and a half, she was near. In the water she saw a big aircraft carrier. The phone beep, that means it was there. Kokoro landed smoothly and a lot of people were looking at her. She ignore them, fix her long black hair and enter the ship. An agent was in the door.

"Excuse, i'm here to see Nick Fury" She said

"He's downstairs in the control room. You won't miss it, it's also the main hall" He explain

"Thank you very much" Kokoro go into the ship. In a couple of minutes she was already in the control room. Fury was in the middle of the room, talking with another agents. Fury saw her and went to greet her.

"Thanks for coming in so short time, Kokoro" They handshake

"It's an honor... this thing is huge"

"There still more" Then the entire ship start to move. Kokoro look at the big window in front of the room. The carrier was going up "This is not a normal aircraft carrier... it's call the hellicarrier"

"This is the coolest thing i've seen in my life" Said Kokoro with a smile in her face "This must cost a fortune"

"It sure does" Said Fury. A group of people enter the hall. Kokoro look at them and recognize them from the documents Fury give her. Steve Rogers A.K.A Captian America, Dr. Bruce Banner A.K.A the Hulk... ocasionally and Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow. When the Hellicarrier was in the clouds, Rogers hand over 10 dollars to Fury. Kokoro was about to ask about that but Fury welcomed them.

"Gentlemans, welcome" Fury go straigh to Banner "Doctor, thank you for coming"

"Thanks for asking nicely" He said "So, how long am i staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the wind" Said Fury. Kokoro sit in the table while Fury talk with Banner. Romanoff look at her and Kokoro pretend that she didn't know it

"Where are you with that?" Banner ask. Coulson responded

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops... If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us"

"You have to narrow your field" Said Banner "How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?" Fury ask

"Call every lab you know. Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places"

"Alright, we'll take care of it" Said Fury "Kokoro, come here" Fury call her and Rogers "Gentlemans, she's Kokoro Nakamura. She will help Rogers when we find Loki" Kokoro give her hand to Bruce

"I saw you on tv a year ago. It was hard to believe what was happening in Japan" Said Bruce

"Tell me about it. It was hard but in the end i won" Said Kokoro and give her hand to Steve "It's a pleasure, Captian America"

"No, the pleasure is mine" Steve was a little confuse "What happen in Japan?"

"You don't know?" Kokoro ask

"He didn't have time to actually read your files" Said Fury "And he wake up recently. So he don't know"

"He's right. Tell me later, i have to leave the bag in my room and prepare" Said Steve and he left

"Anyway, Do you have somewhere for me to work?" Banner ask

"Agent Romanoff, could you show Dr Banner to his laboratory, please?"

"You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys" Said Romanoff. Kokoro go to her room and leave her bag. She didn't have something else to do so she decide to look around. The ship was really big, so big anyone could easily get lost. Luckly, Kokoro is not that type of person. She walk until she find the laboratory and Bruce Banner was working. She decide to enter and talk to him.

"Hello, Doctor" She said

"Hi, Kokoro. What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, i just look around until Fury call me" Kokoro sit in one of the chairs. She still have the sword with her, it never leaves her side

"Why do you have that sword with you?" Banner ask nerviously. He was nervious with a potencial danger in the room

"Don't get nervious Doctor. I don't like to leave it in my room. This sword goes with me everywhere i go. Even to the bathroom"

"Why, exactly?"

"This sword is powerful. It have power, it's not a normal blade and the fact that anyone can take it... i don't like it" Kokore grab the sword and keep her in her side

"So you protect it"

"Yeah" Kokoro look at Banner working "How long it will take for you to find the Tesseract?"

"We'll see. It's not easy, it'll take time"

"I see..."

"You want to finish quickly?"

"Take your time, i was just curious" Kokoro look at Banner but this time she concentrate and look beyond... she saw a green monster, locked in a cage. Kokoro smirk "Everyone hide behind a mask, without exception" She whisper

"What?"

"Nothing..." Kokoro remain silent and watch the doctor working


	9. Germany

**I want to see Civil War NOW! but i have to wait, damn it. Well, at least Batman vs Superman is the next week so... shut up and take my money XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 8** : Germany

Kokoro was talking with Dr Banner while he work. He doesn't care as long she doesn't bother him too much. Kokoro was enjoying the talk, they were talking about random things. When they ran out of things to talk, Kokoro sit down in the floor and start to meditate. Banner remain silent for a while but he couldn't help but to talk again.

"Sorry for interrupt you but... why do you meditate?"

"To keep my powers in order... I have the power of Chaos" Kokoro stand up "If i lose control i could destroy something. That's why if my head is in order, my powers are too. The power of Chaos is sensitive to emotions. Luckly i don't have all that power, i have a part of it"

"Why only a part?"

"I'm a demigod. A part of me is human and if i have all that power inside of me... then i could die thanks to the pressure and my body will disintegrate in a matter of seconds" Kokoro sit down again and return to her meditation "If i could endure the pressure of all that power then i'll become a God... the next God of Chaos"

"I see... i used to meditate too"

"Why did you stop?"

"... I don't know. Calcuta was a nice place and it didn't provoke stress on me"

"When you get the time, go back to it. It helps a lot"

"I will" Silence invade the room again. It didn't last, Steve Rogers enter to the laboratory.

"Nakamura, they found Loki" He didn't say hello or salute. He went right to the point. Kokoro stand up again and look at him

"Alright, let's go" She follow Steve "See you later, Doctor" She said goodbye to Banner and leave. Kokoro walk with Rogers to their transport. While they walk, Kokoro notice that Rogers was a little taller than her. She doesn't care that much but she couldn't help but to feel small next to him. Not only by his height but also his muscles. They enter to the quinjet and fly to their next destiny. While they were inside, Kokoro look at her sword. She was nervious about the mission.

"I don't know if you should be using a sword" Said Rogers

"It's not just a sword, Captian" Said Kokoro, she raise the sword "It's Hanzo Masamune. This sword have power on it's own. It's not just a blade. I could say that the shield you have there is useless but i'm not saying that because i know what is made of. Nothing is useless in a fight"

"I didn't mean that" He said "How old are you?" Kokoro understand what he meant

"Oh... I'm almost 23. Do you think that i was younger?" Kokoro indeed look younger, but no one point it out until now

"You look like... 19"

"Rogers... i'm old enough to take care of myself. Today we are going to fight a god, so i got your back... in exchange, i hope you have mine" Kokoro smile at him. He return the smile

"Don't worry, i got your back. But Be careful" He was worried about her

"Don't worry, i fight a god before... but he was a giant" She said. He looks at her clothes

"Are you going to fight like that?" He ask. Kokoro was wearing the same clothes from when she got to the Hellicarrier. A black sleeveless overcoat, beneath it was a white T-Shirt and jean pants.

"Sorry captian but i don't have a Superhero costume. This is my "uniform" when i fight. I hope that you don't have a problem with that"

"No there isn't. If you are confortable with it, is fine"

* * *

It took them at least 30 minutes to arrive to Germany. Kokoro look down at the streets, everything was in calm until they saw Loki forcing the people to kneel before him. Kokoro grab her sword, Steve grab his shield and they wait for the moment to land. Steve jump out first to save an old man who was against Loki's orders. Steve use his shield to protect him from the shoot of Loki's scepter. He fall backwards because the attack bounce at him. Steve walk toward him.

"You know, the last time i was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else. We ended up disagreeing" Said Steve

"The soldier... The man out of time" Said Loki while he stand up.

"I'm not the one who's out of time" Steve say. Kokoro fall behind Loki and he turn around to see her.

"You choose the wrong place, Loki" She said and point at him with her sword "Stand down before we force you"

"... Try it" He said and shoot at her. Kokoro use her sword to counteract the shoot, Loki run at her and attack her with the scepter. Kokoro and Loki were fighting with their weapons. Loki was looking for an oportunity to stab her but Kokoro's defense was almost perfect "Weird, for the daughter of Chaos to help the humans" He said with the intention of distract her.

"I'm human too, Loki" She answer and swing her sword. SHe aim at his right arm but Loki blocked the attack pretty quickly

"You don't belong here!"

"Neither you!" Kokoro kick him and send him backwards. Steve take that chances and attack Loki. He react and protect himself. He was quick at dodging attacks. Steve throw his shield at him, Loki stop it and throw it away. Steve punch him in the face but he didn't look hurt at all. Loki punch him back and send him to the ground. He stand next to him and point at him with the scepter

"Kneel" He said. Kokoro run at him and stab his shoulder. Loki scream in pain and shoot at Kokoro right in the chest. The shoot didn't hurt her, she stand up and punch him. Loki refuse to fall, he take out the sword of his shoulder and throw it away "You are going to pay!"

"We'll see about that" She said. Steve get up and continue the fight. Kokoro could end this quickly but if she attack with her powers, Loki could die. So she have to fight with only the sword. Then music could be heard, it was **Shoot to thrill** from **AC/DC** "What the?" Then Iron Man fall from the sky and shoot at Loki right in the chest. He land with style and point at him with every single weapon the armor could carry.

"Make your mave, _Reindeer Games_ " Loki without a second thought, raise his hands "Good move" Stark retreat the weapons

"Mr Stark" Said Steve

"Captian" Said Stark

"... I'll take him to the quinjet" Said Kokoro and they nodded. Kokoro grab Loki and take him with her

"You are going to regret this" Said Loki. He was refering to the wound she made in his shoulder

"... I don't think so"

* * *

In the way back to the hellicarrier, Loki was quiet, really quiet. Natasha was talking with Fury over the radio. Kokoro was looking at the window, avoiding Loki's face because she knows that he's looking at her with hatred. She heard Stark's and Roger's conversation.

"I don't like it" Said Steve

"What, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Ask Stark

"I don't remember it being that easy. Besides, Kokoro stab him in the shoulder and he still fighting anyway. This guy packs a wallop" Said Steve with a worried face

"Still, you are pretty spry for an older fellow" Stark look at him "What's your thing, Pilates?"

"What?"

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple of things doing time as a Capsicle" Stark joked and Kokoro laugh

"Good one, Stark" Kokoro join the conversation "Can i have your autograph? My stepfather is your fan so..." Kokoro ask to Stark

"Sure, when everything is over"

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in" Said Steve

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you" Said Stark

"Really? He told me that Stark was coming" Said Kokoro and the two mans look at her "He give me some documents with the mission details"

"I'll talk with him when we arrive" Said Steve. Lightnings appears out of nowhere, a storm start to form around the quinjet. Loki look at the windows, he was scare "What's the matter? Are you scare of a little lightning?" Steve ask

"I'm not overly fond of what follows" He answer

"What do you mean?" Kokoro ask but then something land on top of the quinjet. Stark put on his helmet and open the door. He was about to go outside but then a man with a big hammer enter and hit him with it. Stark crash with Steve. The man grab Loki by the throat and take him away from them. "Was that Thor?" Kokoro ask. She didn't knew Thor but she didn't need to be a genious to see the obvious. A big man with a hammer that can control thunder and storms...

"An now there's that guy" Said Stark

"Another Asgardian?" Ask Natasha

"I think that was Thor" Said Kokoro

"Is friendly?" Ask Steve

"How should i know? I don't know him personally"

"That doesn't matter now. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost" Said Stark and prepare to pursue them

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Steve yell

"I have a plan, Attack!" He said and fly away.

"Damn it" Kokoro look outside but thanks to the storm she could see where he went "What's the plan, Steve?" She ask

"We'll Follow him" He said and grab a parachute

"I'd sit this one out, Cap" Said Natasha

"I don't see how i can" He said

"These guys come from legends. They're basically gods. Let Nakamura take care of this"

"There's only one God, ma'am. And i'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that" He said and went with Kokoro

"You are wrong, Rogers. But i'll let it pass" Kokoro said with a wink "Ladies first" She said and fly away

"I hope i don't upset her" He said and jump...

* * *

Kokoro find Stark... unfortunaly he was fighting with Thor. She land near Loki who was watching the fight. He was enjoing it. Kokoro slowly walk toward him. He didn't notice her at all, she whisper to his ear

"Having fun?" She ask and Loki turn around. He didn't attack her. He was unarmed so he couldn't do a thing agains her. Kokoro just stand there and look at the fight "I should stop them but i have the feeling that they well keep fighting anyway. It's like talking with a wall"

"You have no idea" Said Loki

"Anyway" Kokoro point at him with her sword "Don't try anything or i'll stab you again"

"Do you enjoy it?" He ask "Boss me around like an animal?"

"... Maybe. That's because you deserve it. You come here thinking that you can do whatever you want without consequences"

"Of course i can. The Olympians won't move a finger for this humans. Every deity of this world will fall to my feets, because they are fighting against each other. Mikaboshi is a proof of that. Even when a threat appear, Zeus won't move a finger. Maybe a couple of his children but nothing more. And what about the little gods that rule your country? They are insects compare to Odin or the Olympians... except Mikaboshi. Do your self a favor and use that power for what it was meant to be use for... Destruction, Chaos, Death, Darkness. That will make things easier for me when i rule this world"

"... Are you really giving me a monologue?" Kokoro sigh "Listen, you are an ant compare to me. If i wanted you'll be dead already. But i don't kill and Fury want you alive so... Shut up"

"So you feel superior?" He ask

"I don't feel superior. I'm superior than you, the problem here is that you are not seeing the obvious and you act like a child who can't have his favorite toy"

"You..." Loki was upset. Kokoro look at Stark and Thor, Steve was there too. Thor was about to hit Steve but he use his shield to protect himself. The moment the hammer hit the shield... Thor was send backwards with a sonic wave. Even the trees were affected by it and some fall because of it. Kokoro and Loki weren't affected because they weren't near.

"Well... Battle's over"


	10. Secrets?

**Chapter 9** : Secrets?

After the fight between Stark and Thor. Steve intervene in time and they all take Loki to the Hellicarrier. The trip was quiet, not even Stark say a word. He was looking at the window. Thor was looking at Kokoro, she didn't know if he was upset or not. He was hard to read. When they arrive, Loki was taken to his cell. Fury went with the guards to see him. Meanwhile, Stark, Rogers, Banner, Romanoff, Thor and Kokoro stay in the control room looking at the monitors of the table. It was recording the conversation between Fury and Loki. Fury was next to the cell's control panel.

"In case it's unclear, if you try to escape, if you so much as scratch that glass..." He push a button and a air come out from below the cage "It's 30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" He push the button again the the door from below close again "Ant, Boot" Loki laugh

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, i think, for me" Loki assumed

"Built for people a lot stronger than you" Fury answer

"Oh, I've heard..." He said and look at the camera outside the cage "A mindless beast. Makes play he's still a man... I assume that your little "goddess" was a candidate for this cage too"

"Nakamura have her powers under control"

"Are you sure? Chaos is an uncontrollable force. She thinks that she is in control but she's lying to herself... Soon, not today but very soon, you'll see her true nature... How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

"How desperate am i?" Fury ask "You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control, you talk about peace and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did"

"... It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? An warm light for all mankind to share... And then to be reminded what real power is"

"Well. let me know if "real powe" wants a magazine or something" Said Fury and leave him alone in the glass cage

* * *

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Said Banner. Everyone gather around to discuss their next move. Kokoro was sitting next to Steve

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve ask to Thor

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They are not of Asgard, nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract" Thor explain

"An army... from outer space" Said Steve

"He's confident. He knows that the gods from this world won't do a thing to stop him" Said Kokoro. Thor interrupt her

"What about Izanagi?"

"He's one... The Olympians fight each other for anything and the rest of the gods are selfish. They only act when their life are in danger" Kokoro explain "We are the only ones that can stop him..."

"Loki will build another portal if he wants the army to get here. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for" Said Banner

"Selvig?" Thor ask

"He's an astrophysicist"

"He's a friend"

"Loki has him under some kind of spell" Explain Natasha "along with one of ours" Kokoro notices Natasha's sadness

"I want to know why Loki let us take him" Said Steve "He's not leading an army from here"

"You are right" Said Kokoro "If he wanted, he could disappear in Germany but instead he fight us and surrender. This must be his plan all along"

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That's guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him" Banner made fun of Loki in front of Thor

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard and he is my brother" Thor protect his brother, even in this circunstances

"He killed 80 people in two days" Said Natasha

"... He's adopted"

"Good job trying to defend him" Said Kokoro

"I think it's about the mechanics" Said Banner "Iridium... What do they need the iridium for?" He ask. Then Stark enter the room and answer his question

"It's a stabilising agent" He said and mutter something to Coulson "It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D" He look at Thor "No hard fellings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing. Also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long, as Loki wants" He look around the room and start to give orders "Raise the mizzennmast. Jib the topsails... That man is playing _Galaga_ " Tony point at the right corner "He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did"

"What's Galaga?" Ask Thor

"I'll tell you later" Said Kokoro

"How does Fury even see these?" Tony point at the monitors

"He turn" Maria Hill answer

"Sound exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hand on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high-energy density. Something to kick-start the Cube" Tony explain

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill ask

"Last night... The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am i the only one who did the reading?" Tony ask

"... Kinda" Said Kokoro

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve ask

"He would have to heat the Cube to 120-million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier" Banner explain

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilise the quantum tunnelling effect" Said Tony

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet"

"Finally, someone who speaks English" Said Tony and give Banner a handshake "It's good to meet you, Dr Banner. Your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled and i'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster"

"... Thanks" Banner didn't know how to react to that but he thanks him anyway

"Dr Banner is only here to track the Cube" Fury enter the room "I was hoping you might join him"

"I would start with that stick of his" Said Steve "It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon"

"Maybe the little gem is part of the Tesseract or is made of the same material" Said Kokoro "Fury, can i work with Stark and Banner? Maybe i'll fine something that they can't find with their computers and science stuff. Leave the magic to me"

"Alright, i hope you three find something. Because i would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men i know into his personal flying monkeys" Said Fury

"Monkeys? I do not understand" Thor was confused

"I do" Said Steve and everyone got quiet "I understood that reference"

"It's a... I'll tell you later" Said Kokoro to Thor "In fact. I'll write everything in a paper for you"

* * *

After the long talk everyone had a couple of minutes ago. Stark, Banner and Kokoro go to the laboratory and start to work on Loki's scepter. Banner scan it while Stark work in the computer, Kokoro let them scan it first later she will test something...

"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's report of the Tesseract. But it's going to take weeks to process" Said Banner

"Weeks? I didn't bring enough clothes" Said Kokoro

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct route to the Homer cluster, we can clock this at around 600 teraflops" Said Tony. Kokoro was confused, she didn't understand a thing of what he said.

"All i packed was a toothbrush" Said Banner

"We have to hang in there, Bruce" Said Kokoro with a smile

"You know, you should come by Stark Tower sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D. You'd love it. It's Candy Land" Said Tony to Bruce "You too, Kokoro. If you don't like science, there is a floor with videogames. And let me tell you, you'll love the view"

"Thanks, but the last time i was in New York... i kind of broke Harlem" Said Bruce nerviously

"Well, i promise a stress-free environment. No tension, no surprises" He said and poke Bruce with a little electric stick.

"Hey!" Steve enter the Laboratory and saw what Tony did

"Nothing?" Tony ask to Bruce. He was testing him.

"Are you nuts?" Steve ask

"Jury's out" Said Tony. Steve turn to Kokoro

"Why didn't you stop him?" He ask

"I'm not a baby-sitter, Steve. Besides, he only poke him. It's not like he punch him in the face and start a fight. Leave him be" She said

"You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?" Tony ask

"I think the last one is the best option for stress" Said Kokoro

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve ask

"Funny things are" Tony and Kokoro say at the same time

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny... No offense, Doc" Steve apologies

"It's all right, i wouldn't have come aboard if i couldn't handle pointy things"

"You're tip-toeing, big man. You need to strut"

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr Stark"

"Do you think i'm not?" Tony ask "Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless i have all the variables"

"Why Fury would hide something from us?" Kokoro ask "I don't think he'll plan something behind our backs"

"He's a spy. Kokoro, he's THE spy. His secret have secrets" He said while he eat a blueberry "It's bugging him, too. Isn't it?" He point at Bruce and everyone look at him

"Umm... I just want to finish my work here, and..."

"Doctor?" Steve ask and Bruce made a pause

"... _A warm light for all mankind_. Loki's jab at Fury about the Cube" Bruce explain

"I heard it"

"I think that was meant for you" Bruce point at Tony "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news"

"The Stark Tower? That big, ugly..." Steve stop when Tony look at him "... Building in New York?"

"It's powered by an arc reactor, a self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for, what, a year?" Bruce ask

"It's just a prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean right energy right now. That's what he's getting at"

"Wow, that's cool. Self-sustaining energy..."

"So, why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D bring him in on the Tesseract project? What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?" Bruce ask

"I should probably look into that once my decryption programme finishes breaking into all of S.H.I.E.L.D's secure files" Said Tony

"Wait, what?!" Kokoro ask

"Jarvis has been running it since i hit the bridge. In a few hours, i'll know every dirty secret S.H.I.E.L.D has ever tried to hide. Blueberry?"

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around" Said Steve. Kokoro knew that this was going to end bad

"An intelligence organisation that fears intelligence?" Tony ask "Historically, not awesome"

"I think Loki's trying ti wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders. We should follow them" Said Steve and he look at Kokoro "Make sure they do what they came to do, and do your part too" Kokoro sigh and mutter in japanese

"... _Anata mo shinken ni monogoto o torimasu_ (you take things too seriously)"

"What?"

"Nothing..." Said Kokoro " _Goshinpainaku. Watashi wa sorera ni me o shite okou_ " She continue talking in japanese only to upset him a little

"English, please"

"Don't worry about it. i'll keep an eye on them" Kokoro translated

"Following order is not really my style" Said Tony. He keep eating the Blueberries "Neither should be yours" He say to Kokoro

"And you're all about style, aren't you?"

"... Of the people in this room, which one is, A: wearing a spangly outfit, and B: not of use?"

"Steve" Bruce call him "Tell me none of this smells a little funky to you..."

"Just find the Cube" He said and leave

"..." Kokoro remain silence

"That's the guy my dad never shut up about? I'm wondering of they shouldn't have kept him on ice" Said Tony

"He's a soldier after all, Stark. He have to follow orders... that's what they do. Sad but true" Said Kokoro and look at the scepter "I'm going to examine the scepter"

"Alright" Said Bruce "Be careful on whatever you are going to do"

"I will" Kokoro look at the gem and try to figure out something. She close her eyes and touch the scepter, Banner give her space. After the fight against Mikaboshi, Izanagi teach her a lot of things, including Psychometry. She can use that ability but she can't control it perfectly. Either way, she was going to try and see what happen. She concentrate and use Psychometry...

"Find something?" Tony ask

"... Wait..." Kokoro whisper "This scepter... is from someone else... He give it to Loki... and-" Kokoro shut up and saw something. A figure, she couldn't see it clearly but it looks like a man... then... "AH!" Kokoro let go of the scepter and grab her head. Her head hurt for a moment. Tony and Bruce run to her side

"Are you okay?!" Bruce ask

"... Destruction..."

"What?"

"That the only thing i could see..." Kokoro look at the scepter, mainly the gem "This scepter is from someone powerful. Thor was right. Loki just wants the Tesseract so he can give it to someone. In exchange, he'll help him to conquerer the world"

"Who?" Tony ask

"I don't know... i didn't see him, only his silhouette. Sorry but i need to sit down" Kokoro walk to the chair and sit "I don't use Psychometry so often..."

"Rest for a moment. We'll continue working" Said Bruce. Kokoro close her eyes for a moment...


	11. Falling

**Chapter 10** : Falling

Kokoro was taking a nap while Tony and Bruce keep working. They were almost finish, they start to track down the Tesseract. At the same time, Tony gain access to S.H.I.E.L.D's secure files. He and Bruce start to look at them while the computer search for the Cube. There was a lot of files but what was more striking was the files with the title "Phase 2" on them. Tony and Bruce start to read them, Kokoro wake up and get up from the chair.

"Good Morning sleepy beauty" Said Tony "Look at this" He say and point at the monitor. Kokoro didn't know what she was looking at

"What is this? Documents?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D's secure files" He said. Kokoro look at them closely and start to read. But she couldn't read too much. Fury enter the laboratory and Kokoro look away of the monitor. Fury was angry.

"What are you doing, Mr Stark?" He ask

"Kind of been wondering the same thing about you" He answer

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract"

"We are" Said Bruce "The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile"

"Yeah, then you get your Cube back. No muss, no fuss" Said Tony and look at the monitor "What is Phase 2?" He ask. Steve enter the laboratory and leave a gun in the table

"Phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D uses the Cube to make weapons" Steve explain "Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me"

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're making-" Fury try to explain himself but Tony interrupt him and show him the monitor. There was an diagram of a missile with the Tesseract inside

"I'm sorry, Nick. What were you lying?"

"I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit" Said Steve

"Why don't we give a chance for him to explain himself" Said Kokoro and they all look at her "There's no need for us to start a fight now" At that moment Natasha and Thor enter too. Bruce was the first to talk

"Did you know about this?" He ask to Natasha

"You want to think about removing yourself from this enviroment, Doctor?" She said

"I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed" He said

"Loki is manipulating you" She said

"And you've been doing what, exactly?" He ask

"You didn't come here because i bat my eyelashes at you"

"Yes, and i'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction" Bruce asked and Fury point at Thor and Kokoro

"Because of those two"

"... What did i do now?" Kokoro ask

"Us?" Thor ask

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that levelled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone but we are hopelessly hilariously, outgunned. A couple of months later, a giant "God" appear in Japan and destroy almost 90% of Tokyo... killing millions and leaving thousands without home. Not only we are alone in the universe, we suddenly have gods among us that fight each other for the control of the world"

"Fury, not all the gods are like Mikaboshi. He's not a threat anymore, the other gods won't lay a finger on the humans unless you start a war against them" Said Kokoro

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet" Said Thor

"But you're not the only people out there, are you?" Fury ask "And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled"

"... Like me?" Kokoro ask and Fury at her "Suddenly i'm the monster here? Because i'm the daughter of Chaos itself? Well... sorry to be born at all, Fury"

"I didn't say monster, Kokoro"

"What's the difference? Someone that can't be controlled is consider a monster" Kokoro look at Bruce "Even if they didn't choose to be like this at all"

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war" Said Thor

"A higher form?" Fury ask "You forced our hand. We had to come up with something"

"A nuclear deterrent" Said Tony "Because that always calms everything right down"

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark" Said Fury

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck-deep" Said Steve

"Hold on. How is this now about me?" Tony ask and Kokoro support him

"He's right. We are discussing about something else" Said Kokoro and she point at the monitors "If you use the Tesseract to make weapons... you are done, Fury. Humankind will face destruction to the hands of the Olympians"

"I thought humans were more evolved than this" Said Thor

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Fury ask to Thor

"You treat your champions with such mistrust. One of them is a powerful demi-god and you treat her like a tool"

"Are you boys really that naïve?" Natasha ask "S.H.I.E.L.D monitors potential threats"

"Captian America's on threat watch?" Bruce ask

"We all are..." Everyone start yell at each other. Everything was falling apart quickly, Kokoro was in the middle. She sigh and calm herself up, if she get carried away by this then the mission won't be finished at all. Loki is making them fight, it's all he's fault. Kokoro walk away from the Laboratory and go to Loki's cell. She's the only one with her mind in the game. Kokoro arrive to Loki's cell and he was looking at the control panel that open his door. When Kokoro enter, his eyes lay on her... more especifically, the sword.

"Well, well, well... Chaos, what do i own this visit of yours?" Loki ask with a smile on his face

"I don't know how you did it but you made them fight to each other... impressive" She said with a little of sarcasm in her voice

"Thanks, it's a gif"

"Although..." Kokoro take out her sword "This is making things... harder. I may be Chaos daughter but it's my job to mantain an order. You are going to tell me where's the Tesseract or i'll inflict you a lot of pain... A lot, what do you say?"

"You think that threating me is going to make me talk?"

"No... i'm going to stab you in the shoulder... again. So tell me, where's the Tesseract and who is your boss?"

"I don't have a boss"

"Liar, i saw it. Someone give you that scepter, who was it?"

"You are not someone that usually threat people... you are afraid, aren't you?"

"Afraid? Of what?"

"To be like him... to give in to that huge power that in the end will corrupt you to the very core of your soul. You are afraid to tain your hands with blood, i saw it. The moment you stab me, your face told me that you don't want to kill anyone. That's why you leave Mikaboshi alive, you could kill him but no... you are afraid to kill, to take a life" Said Loki and punch the glass "You are weak... pathetic demi god. You fear your own power, that's why you meditate. You want to control it, so you can become the hero your people so desperately want but you'll become the monster you always feared to become. Just like your father"

"..." Kokoro didn't answer. Her face was showing anything at all

"Nothing to say?"

"Who's the real monster here? You or me? Now i only see someone that's trying very hard to make me feel bad for myself"

"Is that so...? Let's try something else then..."

"What exactly-" Kokoro could finish the sentences. The ship shake violently and start to fall "What the...?" Kokoro stand up and look at Loki who was smiling. Then a big scream could be heard through the hallways. It was Bruce Banner "Hulk... Dammit!" She yell and run away from the cell and went to find Banner. Kokoro went to the Laboratory but no one was there, broken glass cover the floor. Kokoro put on the earpiece that she left forgotten on the table. "Stark? Rogers? Fury? Is someone there?" Kokoro ask. No one answer but she heard a woman sending a message

"Evacuate the hangar immediatly. The Hulk is-" The message was interrupted. Kokoro didn't waste time and run to the hangar. A lot of people was running away from the hangar, Kokoro pass all the people and saw Hulk fighting Thor. Kokoro take out the sword but stop, she didn't want to hurt Banner even if the Hulk was active. Kokoro put back the sword and run right at Hulk. Thor was trying to knock him down but Hulk was stronger than him. Kokoro punch at Hulk in the face and send him flying to a plane.

"Are you okay?" Kokoro ask

"Yes" Said Thor and stand up "Watch out!" He yell. Kokoro look around and Hulk grab her and throw her at the ceiling. Kokoro break the ceiling and end up in the Laboratory. Hulk follow her and punch her in the stomach. Kokoro withstand the pain and return the punch. Thanks to her power she not only can withstand Hulk punches but return them with equal strenght.

"Dammit, Bruce. Stop it!" Kokoro stop Hulk's punch and try to knock him down but Hulk wasn't going down that easily. Hulk throw Koko to the ground and was about to step on her but then a plane start to shoot at Hulk through the window of the Laboratory, he was angry. Hulk turn around and jump at the window to attack the plane. Kokoro get up and fly toward him. Hulk landed on top of the plane and start to tear it apart. Before he could destroy it completely, Kokoro grab him and take him with her. Both fall from the sky, Kokoro grab herself around Hulk's neck from behind and prepare for the impact, if she couldn't knock him down then a fall from this height should do it...

* * *

Bruce Banner feel completely tired. He open his eyes but close them again thanks to the sunlight that his face. Slowly he got up and look around him, the place was completely destroyed, he was in a factory and he didn't remember how he end up there.

"You fell out of the sky" Someone said and Bruce look around. An old man was looking at him, he was standing in what was left of the ceiling in the ground of the factory.

"Did i hurt anybody?" Bruce ask while he try to stand up. He saw that he wasn't wearing any pants. He cover himself with his hands

"There's nobody around here to get hurt. But you did fell with a girl... she hit you pretty hard before you break her arm in two"

"W-What?" Bruce was confused "Who?"

"She said that her name was Kokoro and she apologies for the troubles, what a nice girl. Now she's outside, i insisted on calling and ambulance for her but she didn't want one"

"Oh God..." Bruce couldn't believe it. He break Kokoro's arm, he should consider himself lucky if she's still breathing... and walking at all "You saw it all?"

"The whole thing. Right through the ceiling. Big and green and buck-ass nude with a girl trying to beat you senseless" The man throw a pair of pants at Bruce "Here. Didn't think those would fit until you shrunk down to a regular-size feller"

"...Thank you" Said Bruce and put on the pants

"Are you an alien?" The man ask

"What?"

"From outer space, an alien"

"No"

"What about that girl? Is she one?"

"No"

"Well, then, son, you two have a condition" He said and walk away "The girl is outside if you want to see her" Bruce didn't lose time and get out of the factory. He saw Kokoro sitting next to the door, she was holding her right arm like it was going to fall apart. A tear was coming out of her while she laugh a little. She was laughing to avoid the cry

"Kokoro" Said Bruce and Kokoro look at him. She didn't say a word, she look at the ground "Are you okay?"

"..." She raise her arm despite the intense pain. The Radius and Ulna were broken, her hand was hanging like the hands of the clock "Does this look okay to you?" She say and smile "It hurts like hell!"

"S-Sorry"

"Sorry?! You-" Kokoro stop and grab her broken arm and yell. Bruce try to watch at the broken arm but Kokoro didn't let him "Get off me, Banner. You know how painful was for me to finally put you down?! I didn't want to use my sword on you, if i do you'll be dead by now. I may be a demi-god but i'm still human..."

"I'm so sorry for this, Kokoro. I'm-"

"That's enough... I'll fix my arm in a couple of minutes. I just need to maintain the bones together and they'll be like new... I envy the gods, their wounds can heal in seconds but mine heal in hours" Kokoro take a breath and grab her broken arm and hold it together. She was crying from the pain

"Y-You should-"

"I don't need a doctor, Bruce. I'l be fine... I try to stop you and i did... walking away with a broken arm is not so bad, i should consider myself lucky. I knock down the Hulk, not many people can say that" Said Kokoro with a smile "You didn't hurt anyone besides me so i consider it a win. Don't worry about me, the last thing i need is to someone checking on me every moment of the day... My mother is the only one that can do that... Now then" She look around "We need to go back to the Hellicarrier and search for the Tesseract... again. Unless you want to punch Fury in the face"

"That won't be necessary" Said Bruce "After you left the Laboratory, the computer find the Tesseract's location"

"Really? Where is it?"

"It's in New York, inside the Stark Tower"


	12. New York is in Danger!

**Next Week, Civil War! I can't wait! OMFG! I want to see it now!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 11** : New York is in danger!

After the attack on the Hellicarrier, Fury call to a meeting. Only Tony Stark and Steve Rogers were there, Thor disappear as well Bruce Banner and Kokoro Nakamura. Loki escape, leaving S.H.I.E.L.D completely useless. Fury was holding trading cards of the Captian America that belonged to Agent Phil Coulson...

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket" Said Fury "I guess he never did get you to sign them" He throw me at the table and Rogers take one. It was stain in blood "We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, the locations of the Cube, Banner, Thor, Nakamura... I got nothing for you. I lost my one good eye. Maybe i had that coming..." Fury made a pause "Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number, though because i was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark and Nakamura knew this, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people to see if they could become something more. To see if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea... In heroes" Stark get up and left the room "Well, it's an old-fashioned notion"

* * *

Kokoro and Bruce leave the factory that Hulk destroy. They were going in direction to New York. Kokoro look at a parking spot, a couple of cars and motorcycles. She could easily fly away to New York but she couldn't take Banner with her so she come with the idea of take "borrow" a car or anything with wheels that can take him to the city.

"Kokoro" Said Bruce and she look at him "The guy that saw the fight, said that i was naked when i fall..."

"... Y-Yes" Kokoro blush a little "Don't worry. I didn't look at all. I was trying not to get kill..."

"Oh... okay"

"Still... I won't tell this to anyone, so don't worry about it" Said Kokoro and look at a Motorcycle. The keys where there "Bruce, i'm going to be honest with you. I never steal something so..."

"I understand" He said and walk to the little motorcycle "When i was running away from soldiers and the goverment. I always steal a car so... this time we have a good reason to steal a vehicule"

"I can fly to New York and see if i can take the Tesseract before Loki does something with it. I'll see you there" She said and move her right arm. The bones were no longer broken but she still feel the pain

"Alright, be careful. You don't want to break your arm again"

"Come on. He's not a giant naked green man" Kokoro smile at him "I'll be fine" She jump and fly away in direction to New York

"You envy the other gods... i envy you now. I wish i could fly at least" Said Bruce while he take the motorcycle and drive to New York

* * *

Tony Stark was flying to New York. Steve, Natasha and Clint Barton were following him in the quinjet. He arrive at the Stark Tower and saw the machine with the Tesseract on the roof

"Sir, i've turned off the arc reactor but the device is already self-sustaining" Said Jarvis.

"Shut it down, Dr Selvig" Said Stark while he fly above him

"It's too late!" Said Selvig "She can't stop now. She wants to show us something! A new universe"

"Okay" Stark shoot at the device but the attack was repelled and Selvig was thrown away, Stark as well.

"The barrier is pure energy" Said Jarvis "It's unbreachable"

"Yeah, i got that" Said Stark. Loki was looking from the little bridge in the tower. The scepter was on his hands "Plan B"

"Sir, the Mark 7 is not ready for deployment"

"Then skip the spinning rims. We're on the clock" Stark landed on the bridge and manchines came out to take out his Iron Man suit. He enter the Tower and confront Loki

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity" Said Loki

"Actually, i'm planning to threaten you"

"You should have left your armour on for that"

"Yeah... It's seen a bit of mileage, and you've got the glow stick of destiny. Why does gods have the cool stuff? You have that stick, Thor have a magic hammer and Kokoro walk around with a big sword. It's kinda unfair. Would you like a drink?" Said Stark and went to get a drink from his bar.

"Stalling me won't change anything"

"No, no. Threatening. No drink? Are you sure? I'm having one"

"The Chitauri are coming. Nothing will change that. What have i to fear?"

"The Avengers" Said Stark and Loki was confused "That's what we call ourselves. We're sort of like a team. " _Earth's mightiest heroes_ "-type thing" He said while he pour a drink in the glass

"Yes, i've met them"

"Yeah. It takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But let's de a head count, here. Your brother, the demigod, a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend" He said and put on a bracelet "A man with breathtaking anger-management issues, a girl with an "uncontrollable" power wich is arguable, and a sword, a couple of master assassins, and you big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them"

"That was the plan"

"Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you"

"I have an army"

"We have a Hulk" Said Stark to win the argument.

"I thought the beast had wandered off"

"You're missing the point. There is no throne. There is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it"

"... How will your friends have time for me when they are so busy fighting you?" Loki ask and place the scepter on Tony's chest... nothing happens. Loki try again but there was no effect on him. "This usually works"

"Well, performance issues, it's not uncommon. One out of five-" Loki grab Tony by the troat and went to the window

"Jarvis, anytime now"

"You will all fall before me" Said Loki and throw tony out the window

"Deploy!" Stark fall from the tower and the Mark 7 fly toward him. In the middle of the fall, the armour attach to him in time before he hit the ground. He fly to the tower again to face Loki "And there's one other person you pissed off. His name was Phil"

* * *

Kokoro was flying as fast as she could, she got to New York and saw a blue beam that was shoot to the sky from the Stark Tower. Then a portal open and the army came out of it...

"I can't believe it... deja vu" She said because she remember the portal that open in Tokyo before. This one is blue but it's looks the same. The aliens start to came out of it and shoot at the buildings "I have to hurry" She speed up and fly to the portal. She take out her sword and in mid-air she slash the invaders. Iron Man fly to her side and shoot at them. Kokoro fly away from the portal and chase the others that are attacking the city. Kokoro destroy a couple of them but they keep coming, it was a nightmare just like Tokyo. "I wish i couple shoot energy like Mikaboshi, it'll make things easier here" She said and landed on the street. She look and everything was falling apart very quickly. She saw the Quinjet falling to the ground, luckly it wasn't destroyed. Steve, Natasha and another guy with a bow and arrows came out of it. "Steve!" Kokoro yell and she run at them

"Kokoro, what happen? Where's Banner?" Steve ask

"He's on he's way here. What are we going to do? They are everywhere"

"First, put this on" He give her an earpiece "Second, we have to go to the Tower and close the portal" He said and from the portal, a giant monster came out of it. It looks like a whale with armour, from it more aliens jump out and landed in the building, shooting at people. "Stark... Are you seeing this?" He ask. He couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. Kokoro put on the earpiece and she heard Stark talking

"Seeing. Still working on believing"

"Tokyo was worst than this but if more of them come out of the portal. We are done" Said Kokoro. "How do we close it?"

"I don't know. Once we are there, we'll figure it out" Said the other guy

"Who are you?" Ask Kokoro

"Clint Barton, I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D"

"And you fight with a Bow?"

"You fight with a sword"

"Fair enough"

"Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?" Ask Stark

"He's coming, Stark. Just give him time"

"Fine. Just keep me posted" Said Stark. Kokoro look around at the destruction of New York. She close her eyes and breath, her arm still hurts a little.

"Steve, i'll take care of the monster. I have experience with big monsters. You and the others defend the streets" Said Kokoro

"Be careful"

"I will" She say before flying away. She saw the monster flying over the city and Stark following it "Stark, i'll deal with the flying whale, you take care of the others"

"Are you sure about this?" He ask. Kokoro take out her sword and stab it in the monster's face. The monster shake his head and Kokoro get back.

"It's very resistant" She said. The monster try to bite her and start to chase her "And i got his attention. What now Stark?!" She yell while the monster chase after her. Stark fly to her side

"Easy, we'll figure it out. Just focus on getting his attention. Better he chase us than the people on the street"

* * *

Tomoko was writing in a notebook a story. She had problems to concentrate on it now that her sister, Ayumi, turn on the TV. She was watching an Anime for kids. Tomoko sigh, close the notebook and place it on the table. After the destruction in Tokyo she and her sister find her parents, luckly alive. Now her parents are out of town for work and she have to take care of her sister, she didn't want to but it was her duty

"Ayumi, can you at least change channels? I need to concentrate on something important"

"Fine..." Ayumi take the control and change channels. She put the news and images of a city being destroyed were shown "Is this a movie..?" Tomoko look at the TV's Headline and read it

"Attack on New York?" She take the control and change channels. She put another TV news and there was another Headline "Monsters destroying New York!" She change again and saw Kokoro in the news, she was flying with Iron Man who were chased by a monster "Kokoro..." Tomoko grab the phone and call Kokoro's mom. She answer quickly

"Tomoko?! Are you...?"

"Seeing it? Yes, what is happening?"

"I don't know" Tsukino answer. Tomoko keep looking at the TV

"Be careful out there, Kokoro..."

* * *

Izanagi and Athena were inside an abandon factory, inside they were watching the TV's news. It was showing the battle that was taking place on New York right now. They weren't alone, another figure was with them but it wasn't showing itself. He was dressing a Black Hooded robe. He was sitting in a couch with Izanagi while Athena was standing near the old TV.

"That is getting out of hands really quickly" Said Athena "What are those things?" She point at the screen

"You don't know?" Ask the unknown figure "Those are Chitauri, they are from another world. I thought you, as daughter of Zeus, would know"

"Well, sorry for not knowing, Shinigami"

"Save it, Athena. All of you Olympians are so useless" He shake his head

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me. All of you are below me" Athena could swear that Shinigami had a smirk on his face

"Shinigami, shut up for a moment" Said Izanagi

"You know that i appreciate your visit Izanagi but you could call me before enter MY house and bringing Miss **Useless** Goddess here" Shinigami remark the word useless only to make Athena angry

"You call this factory, your house?"

"Athena" Izanagi get Athena's attention "Under the factory, there's a seal. Shinigami may be a neutral force but he at least is keeping that _thing_ at bay"

"Thing?"

"You don't want to know, Athena. All those monster like the kraken, the Minotaur, Medusa... All of them are ants compare to what lies under our feets. You think that Mikaboshi was a threat? This one, is worst, it would make Mikaboshi cry" Said Shinigami "Listen, what is happening in New York is not our problem. Kokoro is there so things should go well. Have faith in her" Shinigami walk to the TV and change channels "It's my TV so i decided what to watch" He point at Athena "Touch the control again and i will rip out your soul before your time"

"... Big words from a tiny fragment of **Death** " Said Athena

"The fuck did you just say?!" Shinigami take out a scythe from under the couch

"Calm down you two!" Izanagi get up of the couch

"She started it!" "He started it!" Both gods yell at the same time and point at each other

"Just... calm down. The last thing we need is a fight here. Shinigami, change the channel. I want to know what is happening"

"Buy your own TV"

"Don't act like a teenager"

"Fuck you" Shinigami throw a can at him

"He's more like a child" Said Athena

"And you are a baby" Shinigami replied

"This won't end well..." Whisper Izanagi


	13. Avengers Assemble

**Welcome to the final chapter of the Avenger's movie. After this one there will be another arc that revolves around Kokoro. BTW In the middle of the chapter is switching constantly from Stark's POV and Kokoro's POV. In case you get confuse in one point.  
I was going to post this chapter, yersterday XD But i was tired. Did you enjoy it? Let me know.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12** : Avengers Assemble

The situation was getting worst by the second. In a couple of hours, New York will belong to them and later maybe the whole world if they couldn't defeat Loki and the invaders. Steve, Natasha and Clint were fighting in the streets. Not long after, Thor appear and give them a hand. The area was secure for now but they still have a whole city to protect. They couldn't do it by theirselves

"There's no end to this... How do we do this?" Ask Natasha

"As a team" Steve replied

"I have unfinished business with Loki" Said Thor

"Yeah? Well, get in the line" Said Clint

"Save it. Loki's going to keep this fight focused on us, and that's what we need. Without him, these things could run wild. We got Stark and Kokoro up top. They are going to need us to-" Steve stop when he heard the sound of a motorcycle behind him. He turn around and Bruce Banner appear on top of one.

"So... this all seems horrible" He said and get off the motorcycle

"I've seen worse" Said Natasha

"Sorry" Banner apologies

"No, we could use a little worse" She replied. Steve talk with Stark through the earpiece

"Stark, we got him" Said Steve

"Banner?" Stark ask

"I told you he'll come. He was coming in a motorcycle. What do you expect?" Said Kokoro

"Well, then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you" Said Stark and he appear with Kokoro flying away from the giant monster

"I don't see how that's a party" Said Natasha. Banner walk in the monster's direction, he was very calm about it

"Dr Banner" Said Steve "Now might be a really good time for you to get angry"

"That's my secret, Captian" He turn around to see Steve. He's eyes start to turn gree "I'm always angry" He said and in matter of seconds he turn into the Hulk while he with a single punch stop the monster, breaking it's armour in the process. Stark shot at the monster's soft spot under the armour and it exploded. The aliens scream at them as soon they saw one of their more potent weapon fall apart. The team gather around in a circle to watch everyone's back. In the distant they could hear the people chearing because of the destruction of the monster. Out of the portal more of them start to show up.

"Guys" Natasha point at the sky

"Call it, Captian" Said Stark. He was giving the leader status to Steve. He have more experience in that

"All right, listen up. Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton, i want you on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash" Steve explain

"Can you give me a lift?" Clint ask to Stark

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas" He said and take Clint with him

"Thor, you got to try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You got the lightning. Light the bastards up" He said and Thor leave "Kokoro, you got to defend the civilians. If you see anyone that is in the middle of the battle, take them out. When you finish, help Stark"

"Ryōkai" Kokoro smile and fly away to help the people

"Romanoff. You and me, we stay here on the ground. We keep the fighting here. And Hulk" Steve get Hulk's attention " _Smash_ " Once he said that word, Hulk smirk and jump to literally smash every enemy he saw

* * *

Kokoro fly away and saw a group of aliens attacking people in the entrance of a bank and take hostage some of them. She landed and slash the aliens with precision. The hostages look at Kokoro with wide eyes. She keep away the sword and walk at them.

"All of you run away. Get as fast as you can away from the Stark Tower. We are getting the situation under control" She said and more aliens arrive. She take out the sword again "Dammit" The aliens jump at her but they didn't stood a chance against her. The Hanzo Masamune could cut down almost everything that touch. The battle wasn't great, Kokoro finish in a heartbeat. When she finish, she look at the people "Now is your chance, Go!" She said and everyone run away in the direction Kokoro told them to go. She fly again, only to be hit by one of the monsters.

She fall to the ground but stand up again. In the blink of an eye she was already surrounded by aliens "This must be a joke" She said. The sword wasn't in her belt. It was in the ground near the army of aliens that surround her. She extend her arm and the sword fly at her like Thor's hammer. She breath slowly and run at them...

* * *

"Director Fury, the council has made a decision" Fury wasn't happy to hear at the Council at this moment, much less hearing the decision they had made. The war wasn't lost yet and they already jump to the last resort

"I recognise the Council has made a decision. But given that it's a stupid-ass decision, i have elected to ignore it" Fury replied

"Director, you're closer thatn any of our subs. You scramble that jet-"

"That is the island of Manhattan, Councilman! Until i'm certain my team can't hold it, I will not order a nuclear strike against a civilian population"

"If we don't hold them here, we lose everything"

"If i send that bird out, we already have" He said and ended the transmition

* * *

Kokoro was standing in the middle of the corpses of the invaders, she was grabing her arm that Hulk break not long ago. If she push it too hard it will break again. She put the sword in her belt and prepare to fly but Stark fall next to her. She run at him

"Stark!" Before she could reach him. Aliens appear and shot at her in the back "Dammit!" She throw the sword at one of them and stab it in the head. She open her hand and move the sword to the others and kill them before calling back the sword. "Stark, are you alright?!"

"Yes, that's the armour for" He stand up "Still, they hit hard" Stark look at Kokoro, one of her sides was bleeding "You are bleeding"

"What?" She ask and look down "I didn't feel it too deep. Don't worry, The wound will close in no time"

"Watch out!" Stark yell. Behind her a dozen of ships appear and shoot at them. Kokoro turn around only to meet the lasers right at her face. She raise her hands and a shield made of darkness appear before them. It reflect the lasers but a couple of them hit Kokoro. She fall to the ground and Stark shoot at the ships destroying them. He take Kokoro and look at the wounds "Nakamura, answer me"

"L-Lasers hurt more than the demons claws" She mutter. She touch her stomach and look at the blood coming out "Shit" She said out loud and stand up

"Stay down. Don't stand up, you will hurt yourself"

"I'm fine... Just give me time" She breath heavily

* * *

Stark was worried about Kokoro's condition. He couldn't help it because she is younger than him and as an adult it's kind of his responsability to look after her. He's afraid that out of nowhere she died in his arms, he don't want to hold someone in their last breath. It break his heart.

"I'll take you out of here. You need a doctor"

"No!" Kokoro yell "I'm fine! Just... clean the place. I need time for the wounds to close up" She decided to sit down in the street near a destroyed Taxi "Can you do me that favor, Stark?"

"That's what you want?"

"That's what i want" Tony sigh. Then someone start to speak to him through the Communicator in his suit

"Stark, do you hear me?!" It was Fury "You have a missile headed straight for the city"

"How long?" He ask

"Three minutes, max. The payload will wipe out Midtown"

"Dammit!" He said and look at Kokoro. He couldn't let that missile arrive "Kokoro, i need to go... Just hold on there for a moment. I'll tell Rogers or Thor to come here"

"W-What?" She ask

"Jarvis, put everything we got into the thrusters" He said and fly away, leaving Kokoro alone

* * *

Steve and Thor were fighting against the aliens in the streets. They were coming in groups. Steve got shoot by one of them but Thor defend Steve from the other attacks and defeat the remaining invaders by throwing a car at them with the help of his Hammer. Thor help Steve to get up, both of them were tired.

"Are you ready for another bout?" Thor ask

"What, are you getting sleepy?" Steve replied

"Guys, Kokoro is hurt" Said Stark through the earpiece "I need you to take care of her, ASAP. She's near you two"

"How bad is she?" Steve ask

"She's bleeding out"

"We are on our way!" Thor use his hammer to fly and saw Kokoro at two blocks from them. He told Steve where she was and he went first to her. Thor landed on the street and saw Kokoro grabing her stomach and breathing heavily. He leave the Hammer aside and grab her. Kokoro yell

"ARGH! It hurts!" She scream "Don't touch me. Just don't let any of them attack me. I need time for the wounds to close, Thor"

"I understand. Don't worry. I'll help you"

"Where's Stark?" She ask. Steve arrive to where they are and Thor told him they need to protect her for a couple of minutes. Not long after, Natasha speak throught the earpiece

"I can close it. Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down" She said

"Do it!" Said Steve

"No, wait" Said Stark

"Stark, these things are still coming"

"I got a nuke coming in. It's gonna blow in less than a minute" He said

"What?!"

* * *

Stark saw the missile making it's way to New York. He use all the energy to reach the nuke, when he finally have it in his back he said "And i know just where to put it" He was near the city and start to lift the missile to direct it right at the portal. He have to take the missile inside the portal.

"Stark, you know that's a one-way trip" Said Steve

"Save the rest for the turn, J" Tony know that there was a chance for him to not made it out alive. Still, he was going to save the city

"Sir, shall i try Miss Potts?" Jarvis ask Tony if he wanted to talk with Pepper Potts.

"Might as well" He said and call her. She wasn't answering "Please... answer the phone, Pepper. Please"

* * *

Kokoro feel the wound finally closing up. She stop grabing her stomach and stand up. Then everyone look at the sky and everyone could see Tony Stark lifting the missile, it almost hit the Stark Tower. It was now flying right at the portal at full speed, in the blink of an eye Stark disappear inside the portal along side the missile. Silence filled the streets as the missile explode inside the portal... no one saw Stark coming out.

"Close it" Said Steve. Kokoro sigh and leave the sword on the ground, she walk at the middle of the street at look at the portal.

"Kokoro?" Steve ask "What are you...?" Before he could finish, Kokoro fly right at the portal leaving a trace of black smoke "Wait!"

* * *

Stark saw as the missile go straight to the invaders ship and explode, killing every last of them. Stark couldn't breath, he was closing his eyes. Kokoro enter the portal and saw Stark floating in space. She extend her hand and try to reach him, while she do her oxigen was running out, she couldn't breath anymore. She was making an effort to not close her eyes. She take Stark's hands and fly again to the portal. She start to fall inside of it and let go of Stark as soon they were back on earth, not because they were safe now. It was because she pass out. Both of them fall to the city. Steve and Thor were looking at them and smile

"Son of a gun... they made it back" Said Steve but his smile disappear when he saw that neither of them was slowing down. They were falling to the ground

"They're not slowing down" Said Thor and jump to catch Kokoro. Hulk jump from another building and catch Stark. Hulk fall in a car and leave Stark in the ground. Thor landed with Kokoro in his arms, he put her in the ground and check on her. She was breathing, she was alive. She just passed out "She is fine. What about him?" Thor take Stark's mask and look at him. Steve couldn't know if he was breathing or not due to his armour. For a moment they didn't talk. They fear the worst... Hulk roared at him loudly and Stark react. He's eyes were wide open and searching for air. Steve let out a little laugh

"W-What the hell...? What just happened?" He look around "Please tell me nobody kissed me" Steve sigh

"We won..."

"All right, yay!" Said Stark "Hurray. Good Job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day"

"Fine" Said Kokoro and make an effort to stand up again. Her legs were weak. Thor catch her before she fall "Enjoy your day off. I have to... go back to Japan and go back to the rutine"

"Kokoro, are you okay?" He ask

"Not really. Your armour was very cold up there. Space is really cold" She replied and Stark was confuse

"She get you out of the portal, Stark" Said Steve and get up

"You did?" Stark ask and Kokoro nodded "I can't believe it. He what about dinner. I invite you all dinner. Have any of you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but i want to try it"

"We're not finished yet" Said Thor

"And then shawarma after"

"Only if you pay" Kokoro finally stand up by herself and cough blood "... And maybe a hospital after that"

* * *

Not long after that, Loki was again under custody of S.H.I.E.L.D. Everyone return to the Helicarrier and attended their wounds. The only one that walk away with scars was Kokoro due to all the attacks she receive and the low regeneration speed. Banner spend some time with her to examine her arm that Hulk break early that day. It wasn't broke anymore but it was still weak, he give some medicine that will help in the recovery even though Kokoro insisted that she don't need any. The main reason was because he was still feeling guilty for that. After that, Kokoro walk to the control room of the Helicarrier, there Stark, Steve, Natasha and Clint were watching the news. Kokoro stand next to Stark.

"Hey, Chaos Girl" Said Stark "This is for your stepfather" He give her a photo of his Iron Man suit and an autograph.

"Thanks... i don't have anything for you"

"You safe me. That's enough" He pat on her back. They look at the news, the monitors show a lot of TV news around the globe. All of them were congratulate the Avengers, only a few weren't happy for the destruction of the city..

" _Despite the devastation of what has been confirmed as an extraterrestrial attack, the extraordinary heroics of the group known as the Avengers has been to many a cause not only for comfort but for celebration_ " " _Superheroes in New York? Give me a break_ " " _These so-called "heroes" have to be held responsible for the destruction done to this city. This was their fight. Where are they now?_ " " _Though questions are being asked about the Avengers themselves. Their sudden appearance and equally sudden disappearance-_ " " _What, this is all somehow their fault?_ " Kokoro look at all the news and look at a familiar face in one of the monitors. She walk to it and saw her mother talking in the new of Japan " _I'm so proud of her. When she was a child i didn't think that she would be part of something so big... she help to save New York and she save Japan... She's my little piece of joy, my heart, that's why she's called Kokoro. It means heart_ " A tear came out of Kokoro's left eye and smile. Her happiness was interrupted by another TV news in Japan

" _There's still questions that Kokoro Nakamura have to answer. She still didn't answer for the destruction of Tokyo last year. According to our sources, Mikaboshi is Nakamura's father. She is the only that need to answer for her father. She's called a heroe but she's not_ " The man in the TV said. Another one was discussing with him " _But she can't answer to that. If we think of it, she's not human to begin with. She's half god. She's above our laws, or what? You want to send Izanagi to prison for not helping the country during the War?_ " The discussion still going

"... Hell awaits for me when i get back" She said

"Not really" Fury appear next to her "They are giving their opinions, it's true that opinions divide a country but in the end is that... opinions. Like that guy just say. As a demi-god you are above the law of this world. We talk with Izanagi and the Prime minister some time ago. We keep it in secret until you accepted working with us"

"I see"

"If something comes up, call me. I'll help you" Fury give her a card with a number

"Thanks for this"

"No problem, Nakamura. You and the rest of the Avengers safe New York. You all earn vacations"

* * *

The Avengers reunite in the middle of Central Park, Thor was bringing Loki who was handcuffed. Dr Selvig have the Tesseract inside a suitcase, agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. were securing the area. Not so far away were people that wanted to look at their heroes. Selvig carefully place the Tesseract inside a little chamber while Thor say his goodbye to the team. Selvig give Thor the Chamber, he and Loki grab it and they were teleported to Asgard. After Thor leave, everyone say their goodbyes to each others. Stark leave with Banner to work in future projects, Steve leave in a motorcycle to a unknown place, Natasha and Clint go back to S.H.I.E.L.D and Kokoro fly back to Japan. Satisfied of what she and the others had made... The save the world

* * *

Nick Fury was in front of the Council again. They were demanding answers "Where are the Avengers?" One of them ask

"I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts. I'd say they've earned a leave of absence"

"And the Tesseract?"

"The Tesseract is where it belongs. Out of our reach"

"That's not your call"

"I didn't make it. I just didn't argue with the god that did"

"So... you let him take it and the war criminal, Loki, who should be answering for his crime"

"I think he Will be"

"I don't think you understand what you've started, letting the Avengers loose on this world. They're dangerous"

"They surely are, and the whole world knows it... Every world knows it"

"Was that the point of all this? A statement?"

"... A promise" He said and exit the room. Leaving the Council without any other word to say

* * *

In a dark place... far away from the world, buried in the void fulled with endless darkness... a figure locked down by chains that pierce it's body, start to move slowly. The creature open it's eyes... it's completely dark eyes and look around the Void. A smile creep out of it's face. The infinite silence of the void heard for the first time in millenia, a sound...

" _ **I... Am... Hungry**_ "


	14. Uncertain Future

**After this arc, will come Age of Ultron! Stay tune XD  
Because of the Hype of Civil War, i will post new chapters during this week. Maybe tomorrow i will update. Maybe don't, that depends of the homework. I wanted to thank you all for reading. Especially to hellspam for reviewing every time i post new chapter ;D** **  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 13** : Uncertain Future

People were handcuffed in a little store. In front of them was a guy with a gun in his hands. He was shooting at the ceiling and sometimes outside to prevent the police to enter the store. He was demanding money, a lot. In Japan this doesn't happen so often so police take their time to take the raider. He guy yell at the police

"I will kill them i swear!" He yell "Bring me the fucking money!" The man was starting to lose it. The police was making a plan to enter and neutralize the man. Next to them a girl walk inside the store with her hands in her pockets. She was dressing a brown hooded jacket a a pair of jeans.

"Hey wait! You can't enter!" The police scream and the girl enter anyway. The raider saw the customer entering at the store, he point at her

"You, hands were i can see them! Now! Or i will shoot you! I swear it!" He's hands were shaking a lot. The girl raise her hands, the raider get closer to her. Little he knew that the girl was planning something. He grab her hand and he feel something in his feets. He look down and look at the girl's shadow coming to life and grabing his feets. He man scream and shoot at the shadow but the bullet didn't do anything. The silhouette of the shadow transform into a big demon and grab the man by the throat. The girl take out her hood and everyone recognize her, it was Kokoro Nakamura.

"I'm not in the mood. Give me the gun and i'll tell the police to be merciful with you" She said. Everyone could see that Kokoro not only was angry but also sick. Her skin was pale and she had eyebags. The man finally give her the gun and she grab it. She pat the demon and let the man go. The Demon return to her shadow and Kokoro grab the man to take him out the store. "First i get sick thanks to the storm of the other day, Later i get hit by a car and finally when i try to relax in home and try to get pass this flu; _YOU_ my friend start to shoot at this little store and demanding money. I could break some of your bones to get even... but i'm not doing that. You know why?"

"W-Why?" The guy ask while shaking in fear

"Because i'm nice" She grab him and look at him right in the eyes "If i ever see you doing this again, i will break your bones. Deal?" The man didn't asnwer, he just nodded "Good" She get out of the store with the man in her hands. She throw him at the police car and give the gun to the police. One of the officers were looking at her strangely "What? You didn't see a sick person before?" Kokoro sigh and fly away...

* * *

Two Years had passed since the Chitauri invasion in New York. Since then, Kokoro has been in Tokyo training with the help of Izanagi, Athena and ocasionally, Shinigami. Kokoro learn a lot of abilities that she could use thanks to her power, some of wich are the same that Mikaboshi could use too, plus new ones. Kokoro was still a hero to the people of Japan but lately more of them were doubting about her, even though she protect them from crime. In those two years, Kokoro end up with must of the criminal groups that were in Japan, including the Yakuza. Now, there wasn't a lot of things she could do so she try to relax and recover from the flu. She stop living with her mother and stepfather and instead stay with Izanagi and Athena. They were living in a little house hiding deep in the forest of Aokigahara.

Athena after all couldn't go back with the other gods so she stop trying and find a way to adapt to her new life in the exile. Izanagi walk a lot, lately he was at home so often. Both girls wonder what is he doing. Kokoro arrive to the house, as soon she enter she fall to the ground because of the flu. Athena saw her and take it to the bed.

"Too bad humans get sick like that"

"Technically i'm not human anymore"

"You are half-human. Thanks to that you can regenerate your wounds... but the flu is another thing. Just rest"

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to fly to the city everytime a crazy guy take out a gun inside a store and shoot at the ceiling" Kokoro sigh

"Don't think about it" Athena take the TV control "Watch TV" She turn on the TV and watch it with her. The news were on

"Today marks two years since the invasion in New York. The group known as the Avenger had disappear since then. We didn't saw them together but we saw them individually this past years. Like after the fight in New York when Tony Stark A.K.A. Iron Man, give his home direction to the Mandarin. As a result, his house get destroyed"

"... Stupid" Said Kokoro. She remember when that happen, she was freaking out in that moment for Tony but in the end everything turn out fine

"In the end "The Mandarin" wasn't the terrorist we believe he was. The name of the Mandarin was Trevor Slattery, an actor who only pretend to by the culprit. The true Culprit was Aldrich Killian who was killed in a fight against Stark" The News keep talking about Iron Man. Eventually move on to the incidents that take place in London when multiples portals open and Thor shows up. And lastly, The incident in Washington D.C. with S.H.I.E.L.D. and all the informacion leaked on the internet. So much happen in two years. Kokoro was busy in Japan but she wanted to help them at least. Japan lately was having troubles with a group of people that was manifesting every single day. This group want the gods out of Japan, they even want Kokoro to leave. According to them, it was their fault that Tokyo was destroyed and they say: "We don't need the gods anymore" "The Gods are dead" And all kind of things. Kokoro sigh, the problems start to pile up. She have to do something about it...

"What are you thinking?" Athena ask

"... Nothing, just all the problems that we have lately. It a pain"

"Tell me about it... What are we going to do?" Athena ask while she look at the ceiling. Izanagi enter the house with a little bag and behind him was a woman. Kokoro look at the woman, she was around her age (25 years). She was wearing a white office attire, her short hair was black and she was wearing glasses. Her eyes were from different colors, the left one was purple and the right one was clear blue. She enter and saw Kokoro, it was like she was analyzing her. "Welcome back, Izanagi... who's she?" Athena ask

"She's an old friend. She's here to tell us something. She insisted on telling us all at the same time" Said Izanagi and sit down. The girl sit next to him in the floor near Kokoro's bed "Her name is Naomi Kiyohara"

"It's a pleasure" Said Naomi "I must say that it's really an honor to finally meet you in person, Kokoro Nakamura" Naomi take out her glasses "There's something that i need to tell you all and can't wait any longer" She was serious. Kokoro notices a weird aura around her, something she never saw before

"Izanagi... She's not human...?" Kokoro ask. Naomi smile

"I'm impressed. No one saw through my disguise before. Not even the gods, except for Izanagi... and now you of course" Said Naomi "True, i'm not human at all. I'm a Kitsune, a Nine Tails Kitsune" She said and big black tails appear behind her. Her human ears disappear and on top of her head appear fox ears. If there was any other change, Kokoro couldn't see it.

"Kitsune...?" Kokoro ask "A Fox Spirit? It's the first time i saw one on person"

"Yes... and i'm afraid that i'm the last one. That's why you didn't saw any of them at all during these years" Naomi take out a paper from her pocket and leave it on the floor "My kind are gifted with the omniscience and ocasionally... we can see the future through dreams, when our nineth tail appear. I came here for that reason, i saw the future and is not something we want to happen" She said and Izanagi take the paper. A name was written "Soon... The Nameless will return and you" She point at Kokoro "You will die at his hands"

"I-I'm going to die?" Kokoro ask in disbelieve

"Not if you do as i say" Naomi point at the paper "The name that's written on the paper can help you"

"Wait!" Said Izanagi "Nameless can't get out of the seal. Shinigami is watching over the seal now"

"I don't know how he escape but... In my vision i hear the culprit of his liberation talking, i didn't see his face"

"How do you know that person you heard is the culprit?" Athena ask

"He said: _Cut off a limb, and two more shall take its place..._ "

"Hydra" Kokoro replied and Naomi nodded "What's Hydra doing here?"

"I wish i know. I may be omniscience but i don't know what will happen in the future aside from what i see in my dreams. Sorry" Naomi apologies

"It's okay" Said Izanagi "So Hydra will break free Nameless... And what? Nameless must likely will kill them all. He doesn't care... he'll devour them" Izanagi sigh "First Mikaboshi, now him... Nameless is worst than Mikaboshi. True that Nameless don't cause the same level of destruction like Mikaboshi... he prefer to play with his enemies instead of killing them, torture them... I don't want to think about it. It cost us too much to finally seal him. Killing him is more difficult than seal him"

"Don't give up, Izanagi. Find the man that i writte down on that paper and the future shall change"

"Why are you so sure that this man can help us?" Kokoro ask

"I'll answer that with a question if you don't mind..." Said Naomi and she get up "Why are you here in the first place?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your are the Daughter of Chaos... You don't have any reason to stay in this world. You should be in the Yomi but instead you are using your power to help people. Why? Because you are half human and you care about this world. That's the difference between you and your father. You are kind by nature, you are lucky that Chaos didn't corrupted you all this time... This person will help you out in no time... besides, you know him" Naomi go to the door "Oh, Izanagi, regarding to that book... i'll keep for a few more days. I loved it" She said with a smile and leave.

"So... she come to say that i'm going to die and leave" Said Kokoro with a poker face "And she told me that there's someone that can help us with this. I doubt this person could do anything about it" Izanagi give Kokoro the paper. She look at it and sigh heavily "Well... That's just tipical"

"Who is it?" Athena ask

"Nick Fury" Said Kokoro while she tore up the little paper


	15. Unexpected turn of events

**Listen to this, it's important. I was thinking on putting Deadpool here, what do you think? One of the reviews ask me if i was going to make a fanfic of the X-men cinematic universe. I was thinking about it and maybe in a couple of months i could come up with a good story. Anyway, it was bugging me lately. I love Deadpool and i have an idea to introduce him on the story, i won't put the X-men so i will change things if i put him here. So what do you think? Deadpool should join? Or appear in my next X-men fanfiction? Leave a comment, i want your opinion.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14** : Unexpected turn of events

A couple of days after Naomi warned Kokoro about Nameless, Izanagi go to see Shinigami to check the seal. He got to the factory and open the door, no one was there... Izanagi breath slowly and walks to the center of the place. Everything was quiet. The TV was on and Shinigami was nowhere to be found.

"Where are you Shinigami?" Izanagi whisper. He ignores the fact that the God of Death disappear and go to the door that lead to the basement of the place. The walk down the stairs, careful to not make any noise. He have the feeling that there was someone inside. He prepares himself for anything. He got to the basement and saw a giant door in the floor. Chains were preventing the door to open as well spells that were invisible to the human eye. Izanagi sigh, the seal was intact. But the guardian wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Something happened here... Shinigami would never leave this place" He whispers and walk to the door. He touches it and check if there wasn't any abnormalities. Turns out... "This can't be!" Izanagi walk away in fear and start to scream "Shinigami! Where are you?!" No one answer "Dammit!" Izanagi run outside the factory and look around. Everything seems peaceful. "This isn't happening... This can't be happening... How it happens?" He mutters to himself "Athena need to know this!" Izanagi fly away to the woods. Little he knew that a shadow was looking at him from the factory...

* * *

Kokoro was flying to New York, She was cured of flu now. She didn't know where Nick Fury was but she knows that he was alive, despite what TV said. She went to the Stark Tower, now renamed as The Avengers Tower. Since the invasion, Stark's been working on the Tower and rebuilding it. Not long ago S.H.I.E.L.D was taken down by Hydra so he and Steve thought of this as the best option. The team together again now that S.H.I.E.L.D disappear. Kokoro landed on the roof and enter the Tower from there. While she was walking down the stairs Jarvis greets her. He speak through the speakers.

"Hello, Miss Nakamura. Stark wasn't expecting you" Said the A.I.

"No, he wasn't. I came here because i need to talk with him and Rogers, if he's around"

"Yes, he is. I'll talk to them. Please wait at the next door. It's a lobby" He said. Kokoro went down the stairs and enter to a big room that was near a another room full of windows, looks like the laboratory. She saw Bruce Banner working on something important.

"Well, who do we have here?" Stark appears, Steve behind him "It's our favorite goddess, give me five" He said and raise his hand. Kokoro hit her hand with his "Nice clothes, by the way" Stark point at Kokoro's clothes. She was wearing a black sleeveless overcoat, red T-shirt and black pants. The T-shirt was striking because there was a logo on it. The silhouette of a black dragon with a white star on his head.

"Thanks, but i'm not here for that. I need to talk with Nick Fury now" She said

"Well... Fury is "officially" dead" Stark quoted "Why are you looking for a dead person?"

"Because if that dead person don't talk to me, then i'll be the next dead person... I mean, god"

"What do you mean?" Steve asks. Kokoro was about to talk, but Natasha and Clint enter the room

"When did you arrive, Nakamura?" Natasha asks

"Just now..." She answered and turn to Steve "Listen, i really need to talk with Fury. I have my reasons to believe that Hydra is up to something in Japan that involve a god" Before Kokoro flew to New York, she talks to Izanagi and asking who was exactly "Nameless". According to him, Nameless is a Forgotten God of Madness.

Before he was a God, he was a human with a name. After he was possessed by countless spirits, he descended into madness and gain the ability to absorb energy. With his new power he absorbs the power of every spirit that crosses his path, it was him who kill all the Kitsunes. After that, he went after the gods, the madness make him forget about who he really was and went on a killing spree. The gods couldn't kill him because no matter how much damage they inflicted on him... he keeps walking, his body was practically invulnerable. All the power he absorbs is used to keep him alive. He can't age, he can't die. The only way to stop him was to seal him.

"A God? So what, Hydra has become a religion now?" Stark joked

"No, seriously. I need to see Fury, Stark" Kokoro insisted

"He's not here" Said Clint "But you can talk to him through this" He throw a phone to her "It's the last number of the list"

"Thanks, Clint" Kokoro look at the phone number. The last one goes by the name of Boss Pirate "Pirate... Really?"

"Come on. He did look like a pirate" Said Clint and Kokoro press to call

"... Yes, he does" Kokoro smile

* * *

Tomoko was looking at some of the pages Kokoro draw a couple of days ago before saying to put on hold the manga. They were publishing the story and Tomoko was happy with it, but Kokoro has been busy lately, so she calls the publishing house and told them that the manga is on hold for a couple of weeks, maybe months. She leaves the pages on the table and walk to the kitchen to make coffee.

When Kokoro comes back from New York she insisted on making a superhero story, Tomoko like the idea so she based on Kokoro to make the main character. The manga was called " _Dreams of a Hero_ " and was well received. To avoid problems, Kokoro let Tomoko take the credit for it instead of sharing it. Lately, people are arguing about Kokoro and the gods. No one could predict this. Tomoko looks the TV from her kitchen, she was living alone, so her sister wasn't there to take control over the TV or messing with her computer. The TV was showing people on the streets, demanding that Kokoro leave the country before she cause more damage. They are blaming her for things she didn't even do. They obviously are scared of her power, as well of the gods.

"People fear what they don't understand" Said Tomoko and pours the coffee into the empty glass

"... They do" Someone say out of nowhere. Tomoko turn around and didn't see anyone. She was sure, no one was here. She lives alone, completely alone. She calm herself before answering

"H-Hello?" She ask and the voice didn't lose time in responding

"You certainly look nervous, my dear. Relax, i won't hurt you... I just need something from you that i know you can give me. So i need you to cooperate with me for a while" Said the male voice. Tomoko look at the living room and saw a young man in his twenties. Short gray hair, blue eyes and a scar on the left side of his neck that reach his left eye, he was holding a red walking stick. Tomoko saw a knife on the kitchen table, she tries to grab it, slowly. The man was looking at her and smiles.

"You know... It's very brave of you to try to defend yourself with a little knife" He said and Tomoko didn't even bother on trying to grab it at all "No, no, no. Please, grab it. It won't make any difference. I'm here to ask you something, but if you insist on trying to stab me, then..." His eyes turn completely dark red "We have a problem here, Little Tomoko Kisaragi"

"How did you know my name?" She ask and the man chuckle

"I was sleeping for a long time, my dear. A group of really nice gentlemen wakes me up and told me interesting stuffs. One of them was about the daughter of Mikaboshi... They told me that YOU know where she is" He pointed at her with the cane "So, you are going to tell me where this sweet little Chaos girl is... Or should i rip the knowledge from your skull?" He asks, always with a big smile on his face. Tomoko was paralyzed with fear, his eyes were looking right at her like a predator to his prey.

"I-I don't know what are you-" Tomoko couldn't finish. The man grabs her by the throat and lift her

"I'll give you to the count of five. If you don't tell me, then you can say goodbye to this shitty world you are standing on" His voice was more threatening " **ONE** "

"I won't... Tell you anything" She said, and the man looks at her right in the eyes

"Are you willing to die for her?"

"Yes, she's my friend"

"I see..." The man let her down " **TWO**... I'm still counting, you got time to tell me where she is"

"I'll never tell you"

" **THREE** " He keep counting, but Tomoko was determined. The man sighs " **FOUR**... Any last word?" The man asks. Tomoko looks at the window and smile

"I want you to meet some of my other friends" Tomoko smirk

"Oh really? Who are they?" He asks. Izanagi and Athena break the window and enter the room. The man smiles viciously "Izanagi and Athena, what a surprise. How's the family?"

"A mess" Said Athena

"Minding their own business" Said Izanagi

"I see... Izanagi, maybe you can help me. This girl over here, she don't want to tell me where's the daughter of Mikaboshi. Do you know where she is?" The man ask with a big smile

"I might know... Why do you want to know?"

"Nothing really... I just want to talk with her, nicely" He said with a twisted smile

"If you want to know it, then come and make me tell you" Said Izanagi. In less than a second the man appears in front of Izanagi

"So be it, Izanagi"

* * *

"I see" Kokoro was writing on a paper everything that Nick Fury say to her. She asks him about the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D that were in Japan and if any of them could be a possible Agent of Hydra. Fury told her that there were only 20 agents in Japan and they were there since the attack of Mikaboshi. Fury only had the address of three of them, and well the building they use as their Headquarters. Kokoro let go of the pen and keep talking with Fury "Does any of those agents had any knowledge of Japanese Mythology? Or information about the gods?" She asks

"Not really. But S.H.I.E.L.D make an autopsy of Kaminari, once we finish, Izanagi take the body and bury it. The only information regarding to the gods is only on the files of the autopsy. Nothing more. If Hydra is going to wake up an evil god, then they need help from another god, aren't they?" Fury asks

"Yes, but there isn't any god that would help them"

"Why not?"

"If Nameless came out of the seal... Then we can say goodbye to the gods, and eventually... The humankind"

"Then you have a real problem there... Take the Avengers with you. If what you are telling me is true, then we can't sit and wait for that guy to destroy us all. I wish you luck, Kokoro" He hangs up

"Shit" Kokoro close her eyes and sigh. Rogers and Barton were next to her while she talks in the phone "Steve, Clint. Does any of you have... Plans for today?"

"Not really, why?" Said Clint. Steve shakes his head

"I need some help in Japan. Fury told me that is better if the Avengers help with this problem" She said and Tony walk in the lobby with a remote control. He was testing one of his Iron Man suits. He heard the conversation.

"I can go, just need to finish something here" Said Tony and part of his armor hit him in the arm "I need to fix that one. Take Banner, you always can use a Hulk"

"Actually... I don't want to cause too many problems. Japan is so crowded and i could... you know" Bruce was nervous about it. Kokoro look at her watch

"Alright. Listen, if any of you can help me then meet me in Japan. I need to check on those Agents and old S.H.I.E.L.D's headquarters" Kokoro walk to the door. She gives back Clint's phone and open the door. "Sorry if this is sudden, but this is something we can't ignore" Kokoro notice the absence of the Norse God "Where's Thor?"

"With his girlfriend" Said Tony and keep looking at the control "Don't worry about him. I'll call him. Maybe he'll be the first on arriving to Japan. Go back, we'll be ready in a couple of minutes" Kokoro nodded and exit the tower. As soon she left, Stark talk "You heard the lady, suit up. We're going to Japan" He said and throw the remote control to the couch. Everyone prepare for a potential battle.


	16. The Nameless God

**At this point, things will get a little violent, here and the next chapters. We all know how Marvel don't use their villans, they don't give them enough backstory and they kill them at the end of the movie. I'll give my villans more story. Sorry for the short chapter.**

Oh, i already have the X-men story. It's called " _ **Angel of Death**_ " so if any of you want to read it go ahead.

* * *

 **Chapter 15** : The Nameless God

People were watching smoke coming out of a window from an apartment, they were whispering to each other about what was happening inside and others were calling the police and firemans. Then without warning, the apartment explode and two figures came out of it. It was Izanagi and Athena. Athena had Tomoko in her arms, she was unconcious. Izanagi look at the people around them.

"What are you doing?" He yell "It's not safe here! Run!" A shadow appear behind Izanagi. Athena let go of Tomoko and push Izanagi. It happen too fast for the people to understand what happen. The next thing they saw was Athena being stab right in the chest by another god's right hand. Nameless wanted to kill Izanagi but Athena get in his way. Nameless sigh.

"Why?" Nameless asks "Why are you protecting him from his destiny? It's inevitable" He take out his hand from Athena's chest and grab her by the throat. Izanagi was in shock. "Where is Mikaboshi's daughter?" He keep asking

"I-I won't tell you" Said Athena. "I'll rather die"

"That can be fixed" He smile and break Athena's neck. People scream as soon they saw the goddess fall to the ground, dead. Athena's body turn into dust as soon it hit the floor, what was left behind from her was her clothes. "One down... 27 to go" He smirk. Izanagi punch him in the face but Nameless barely move. He put his hands in his pockets and look at him with a twisted smile "You really think that you can defeat me? You Gods... Take everything from me. Memories, mortality, family, everything"

"It wasn't our fault. We didn't curse you!"

"Liar!" Nameless yell and all the windows around them shatter into piece "You Gods are a disease. Once you all disappear... There won't be injustice in this world. Because i will rule it. I'll kill you last" He said and walk away "First i want you to see how i break her... The Chaos. I'll grab her from her little neck and torture her to the point where she beg me to kill her. To end her suffering. And then... I'll devour her"

"W-What?!" Izanagi run to him but Nameless put him down

"Easy, Izanagi. You get to see her really close" He disappear in thin air and people get closer to the god and what's left of Athena. Izanagi was shaking.

"N-No. Athena, why you?" Izanagi get up and look away "I'm useless. I couldn't save Izanami. I couldn't protect Kaminari... Now you are gone too"

* * *

Kokoro arrive to Japan and went straight to the house of one of the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. It was a small apartment near Akihabara. She sigh and enter the building. She take the elevator to the apartment in the 6th floor. She found herself in front of the door. Kokoro knock the door and wait for someone to answer, but no one answer. She didn't want to break the door so she touch the door and concentrate. She search for any sign of life in the other side of the door. No one was there... and the door was open. She enter and found a mess. Papers laying on the ground, a computer completely destroyed, clothes was burned and the walls were cover by blood. Kokoro put her hand in her mouth.

"What happen here?" She ask herself. She take out her phone and take pictures from the apartment and send them to Stark with a message. "I went to the apartment of the first agent. His name is Devin Grayson. There's no sign of him..." She walk around the apartment to see if there was something else she didn't saw. There was nothing. Kokoro sigh and turn to the door. To her surprise, Shinigami was there. He have serious injury all over his body. His Scythe was turn apart. He couldn't walk, he breath heavily and fall to the ground. Kokoro run to him and see if he was still breathing.

"H-H-HE..." Shinigami mutter

"What?"

"H-HE'S BACK" He said

"Who? Nameless?" Kokoro asks and Shinigami nodded "How?! What happen?! Where's Izanagi and Athena?"

"I-I-I don't-" He couldn't finish the sentence. Someone appear in the door. A man around his twenties, dark hair, blue eyes and he was wearing a black business suit. It was Devin Grayson, he was alive. He had a weird weapon with him. It looks like a shotgun but it was bigger. "R-RUN!" Shinigami yell at Kokoro and he jump at Devin. Devin shoot at Shinigami and blood splattered on her face. Shinigami fall to the ground, his eyes weren't showing any sign of life.

Kokoro walk away from Devin. He reload the weapon and point at her. Kokoro run to the window and jump out of the building to avoid the shot... unfortunately, He got her. Devin shoot at her in the arm and she fall to the street, blood come out of her arm like a river. Kokoro scream. Devin look at her from the window.

"Dammit!" She yell and get up. People look at her and try to help her. "I'm fine, just run. Hide!" Devin get out of the building and point at her again. "Why are you doing this?!" He didn't answer to that. Kokoro step on her shadow and the demon came out and roar at Devin. "Don't kill him" She said and the demon jump right at Devin. He shoot at the demon but it didn't do any damage. Devin jump away from the demon and point at Kokoro while looking at the demon movements

"You Gods think that you can do anything you want? Even if you are trying to protect us. You feel superior to us. You think we are your puppets, we are an excuse for you to make a disaster!" Devin yell. "No more Gods" He mutter and shoot at Kokoro. She raise her hand and stop the shot with a darkness shield. But the bullet get through the shield and hit Kokoro right in the chest. She fall to the ground and the demon turn to ashes before it attack Devin.

He smirk and walk toward the body. She was still alive. He reload and shoot again, this time in the head. Blood splatter all over the street and people were watching how their savior die in front of them. Devin turn around and leave. He take out his phone and make a call. "It's done. The weapon works perfectly. Tell me where Hydra is hiding... If you find Nameless let me know" He said and end the call "All this gods make me sick... and those who think that they can control them like a puppet, are worst"

* * *

 _ **The Plot thickens and Cliffhanger! I'M SO EVIL!**_


	17. War around the Corner

**Sorry for the wait. I was busy lately, also i didn't have time to write this. Anyway, next week there will be a new chapter. Maybe early, that depends on work and university.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16** : War around the Corner

Zeus was speechless. All the Olympians saw what happen to Athena. With one single move, Nameless kill her. Almost all the Gods were crying, except for Zeus, who was quiet, looking at the floor. Hercules was watching from the shadows. He close his eyes and grunt.

"Hercules" Someone call for him. He turns around to see Hades. The old man with gray skin was looking at him with anger. "What are you still doing here?" He asks

"What do you mean?"

"Athena is dead. Talk to Zeus, we need to do something. This is war"

"War against whom?"

"The Humankind"

"They didn't do anything"

"You think so? They release that monster. They are the one to blame"

"No. We can't condemn an entire kind to extinction because of this..."

"Grow up! They are-"

"That's enough!" Hercules and Hades turn to the voice. A boy appears next to them. He had short black hair and red eyes, he was holding a sword in his left hand, on top of his head rest an old crown made of bronze. He was wearing a white robe. "While you talk about war against humans, that monster is killing the Gods of Japan... Shinigami" Thanatos made a pause "He is... Gone. One of the last representatives of Death. It's gone. You cry over Athena, a single goddess. Neither of you move a finger when my mother, Nyx, turn to dust. The same with my brothers and sisters... We aren't immortal. Stop fighting or i'll give you a good reason to fight" Thanatos look at both gods and sigh. "I'll talk with Zeus about this. If any of you leave the Olympus, you'll regret it" He leave and Hades talk behind his back.

"Such a whiny brat" He said

"That _"brat"_ , like you call him, can kill us whenever he wants..."

* * *

"The future change... What does this mean?" Naomi looks at the TV and saw Athena dying at the hands of Nameless. "Kokoro was supposed to die in that place... and Nameless wasn't alone. Unless... That's it" Naomi run to the door and leave her apartment. The moment she told Kokoro that she was going to die, everything change. What she saw was one of the many outcomes. She don't know if she change the future for better or worse, what is important now is to find Kokoro so they can come up with a plan against Nameless. She gets out to the street and saw people running and talking about Kokoro being shoot in Akihabara. "This future... I made it happen... It's my fault"

* * *

Tony Stark was inside his Iron Man suit, flying to Japan when a call reaches him. He answer and it was Steve. "I'm almost in Japan, Captain" He said. Steve waits a couple of seconds before talking.

"Stark, Kokoro was attacked in the middle of a street... In the News they say that Kokoro might be dead"

"Wait?! What do they mean by might?"

"After the attack, Kokoro disappear. No one knows where she is. Not only that, there's been another fight in Tokyo and a god dies in front of a group of people. Looks like they are hunting the gods, Stark. Please, find Kokoro"

"You'll receive news from me and not from the TV. I'll find her" Stark hang up. "Jarvis, search in the internet everything related to Kokoro in the last hour. I need to know if anyone has seen her" He said and internet articles, news, videos, and all kind of information pop out in front of him. A video was shown of the moment a man with a black suit, shoot Kokoro right in the head when she was on the floor, defenseless. Blood spreads everywhere. "She's not dead... She can't" The video keeps going, people run toward her, but a strange man appears out of nowhere. He had long black hair, a scar on his right eye, long beard and a snake tattoo covering his neck. He takes the body and disappear in front of everyone. "Jarvis, find this man. You have his face on the video"

"Yes, sir"

"Things just go to hell really fast"

* * *

Kokoro wake up looking at a white ceiling, she could feel a lot of pain inside her head, like it was about to explode. Kokoro raise her head, only to see the room where she was. It was an empty room, the walls were made of wood and the floor as well. Hanging from one of the walls was a large katana, the blade was inside the black scabbard and a red cord was tied near the scabbard mouth. The Guard was black and the Braid was white. That Katana was different from the others, it was not curved and it looked a little larger than the others. Kokoro stand up, despite the pain in her head, and walk toward the katana. She feels something, like something calling her. Telling her to grab the sword, but a voice stops her.

"Don't touch it" Kokoro turn around and saw an old man with long black hair, he had a scar on his right eye, long beard and a snake tattoo covering his neck. He was dressed in a red kimono and a sake bottle could be seeing on his left hand. " _The Murakumo-no-Tsurugi_ isn't a toy, Chaos"

" _The Murakumo-no-Tsurugi?_ " Kokoro asks. "Wait, is that the _Kusanagi_? The real one?" She looks at the sword and then the man. "Who are you?"

"If you know about the Kusanagi then you should know where it came from and what god discover it" The man sit in the floor and drink from the bottle.

"So You are Susanoo?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course i am? Father never talks about me? Or about my brother and sister?" Susanoo asks and Kokoro shake her head. "I should have known that..." Susanoo look right at her face. "Maybe you should look yourself in a mirror"

"Wh-What? Why?" Kokoro was nervous.

"When i found you... your head was... all over the street" He said. Kokoro stand up and touch her face, nothing was out of place. Susanoo gives her a mirror and she looks at herself. She was exactly the same, but her hair color change from black to white.

"What happened to me? Why my hair change?"

"First, you should thank me. I save your life and you only care by your hair color. Looks like you're still human after all"

"I'll thank you when you explain me what happened"

"Well... A guy with a weird gun kill you. That's no lie, you were dead for at least 30 minutes. I was lucky that your soul didn't leave your body completely, but the problem was that your power was trying to get out. If i let it out, then a part of the city would've been swallowed by a cloud of darkness. So i seal it, at least until your soul comes back where it should. Your hair color change because your soul almost crosses the line of no return, for a moment you were between the human world and the other side, it's a side effect for the gods that cheat death, you'll be weak for a couple of hours. Don't worry about it. Still... Death almost takes you personally, lucky it didn't happen"

"So... I was dead. Why i can't remember anything from that?"

"Those who came back to life can't remember what they saw in the afterlife, even the gods. It's too much for them to handle, let's leave it there. I didn't bring you back to life so you can ask me all these questions. I did it because we need you to stop Nameless"

"Are you saying that i'm the only one that can stop him?"

"No, i say that we NEED you. Just because you are the daughter of the Chaos King, you think that you are better than everyone else?"

"N-No"

"Listen to me very carefully, you are going to help us to stop him. But i can't promise you that any of us will survive" Susanoo look at the sword in the wall. "Some lives will be lost in this battle"

* * *

Izanagi take Tomoko to a hospital and leave her there, after he make sure that she was out of danger he leave and went to search for Naomi. He needs to know what happened and if the future that she saw was like this, something wasn't right. He stands in front of the hospital and was about to leave, but he saw Naomi walking down the street. She saw him and run toward him. Izanagi grab her by the arm and took her to an alley to avoid the people.

"Naomi, what's happening?" He asks with anger in his voice. "Was this supposed to happen?!" Izanagi was about to hit her. His fist was closed

"No, none of this. The moment i saw the future... It changes. I don't know how"

"What do you mean you don't know?! You should know! You are a Kitsune!" Izanagi yell again

"Shut up, Izanagi! You are not the only one scare right now... We are all going to die if we don't calm down" Naomi was right, they were both in the edge.

"Calm down? Athena is dead! I can't find Shinigami, everything is falling apart. If something happens to me, then you can say goodbye to the rest of the gods" Naomi knew what he mean by that, if Izanagi dies then Susanoo, Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi will disappear. Not only they are his children, but they are part of him too. He dies, they too.

"Just calm down... Kokoro is with Susanoo"

"Susanoo? How?"

"She was wounded in the middle of the street. A man with a strange gun almost kills her. Susanoo appear and take her with him" Naomi explain the situation to Izanagi, the best she could.

"Great, just great! Come with me" Izanagi grab Naomi's hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To see my son"

* * *

Tony Stark landed near the Tokyo Tower, a few people were walking around the Tower. Some of them were taking pictures of the Tower or taking pictures to Stark. He arrives before the other Avengers, he has Jarvis scans the area for any signs of Kokoro. To tell the truth, he was worried for her. He imagines on his mind the worst case scenario for some reason.

"Jarvis, anything?" He asks

"Not yet, Sir. But i do detect something in the area" Jarvis made a pause. "Some kind of unknown energy source"

"What? Where?"

"It's moving very fast... Its Behind you now" Said Jarvis. Stark turns around to see a Young man with Short gray hair, blue eyes and a scar on the left side of his neck that reach his left eye, he was holding a red walking stick. He was smiling at him.

"Are you one of those Gods?" Stark asks. The man stop smiling and instead look at him with anger.

"You are insulting me, Anthony Edward Stark" He said and point at him with his stick. "I'm not a God. But i would do a better job than them... I'm a man without memory, without a name... I'm nameless"

"... How do you know my name?"

"They told me who you are. They told me everything i need to know about you... and the Avengers"

"Who are they?" Stark knew the answer, but he asks anyway

"They call themselves, Hydra. Sadly, they think that we have the same goal..."

"You kill them?" Stark asks while looking at his surroundings. He was surprised that not so many people were watching. He was expecting people to react to him, but looks like they are not interested at all.

"Not really, i just leave them behind to do what i was doing before they seal me. I'm going to kill all the gods, Stark. When that happens, i will stand on the top of their rotting bodies and become a god. A true god. They took everything from me, its fitting that i do the same. I'll take their lives, their memories, their souls, their status as the gods, everything. You and the other humans can choose a side... You are either with me, or against me. Choose"

"I met another god who wanted to take over the world. This plan of yours is more simple than his" Tony walks away a little. "You against everyone else, you think that you can defeat the gods all by yourself?"

"Loki was a joke. I just kill Athena, one of the strongest goddess, with my own hands. I destroy the Kitsunes and the rest of the spirits, the rest of the gods fear me. I'm truly immortal. No one can stop me"

"We'll see about that" Said Tony and shoot a laser right to his face. Nameless took the shot and the laser went through his face. He absorbs the laser "That's new"

"For you maybe" Nameless look around and then, in the blink of an eye, appear next to Stark and grab him by the neck. To Stark surprise, Nameless was lifting him in the air. "Where is Mikaboshi's Daughter?"

"What do you want from her?"

"There's no reason for me to tell you that, Stark. Tell me where she is or i'll turn you into dust"

"Well... There's no reason for me to tell you either" Stark shoot at him right in the stomach, this time it hit him. Nameless let go of Stark and grab his abdomen. "Maybe you should see a doctor, and i have the best doctor money can afford"

"You can't escape from m-" Nameless felt a presence right above him. He looks up, only to see a green giant man falling on top of him. Nameless dodge him and Hulk hit the floor, stand up and roar at him. People in the area were either looking at the giant green man or running for their lives "You are only delaying the inevitable, Stark. I will be the last one standing"

* * *

Devin Grayson open the door of an old factory, inside the place was empty, no machine, no desk or chairs, the place was completely empty. Devin leaves the shotgun on the floor and take out his phone. He call to an unknown number and wait for someone to answer. A woman answers quickly the call.

"Speak" She said with an authoritarian tone in her voice

"It's done. Hydra won't be a problem anymore. I also burn all the files about the Project 0, alongside with the bodies and the videos of the test subjects. The only thing left is the corps of Kaminari, we need to retrieve it"

"We'll do it later, Now our only problem is Nameless. Get rid of him and we are done with this. Hydra screw up our original plan when they release him. Once he's gone, we can focus on the extermination of the gods around the world. We can bring true balance to the world" Said the woman.

"What about Thor? And the Asgardians?"

"They are out of our reach right now. We'll deal with them later. One thing at a time, Grayson, go find Nameless and kill him. After that, the only god left is Izanagi. Don't worry about Susanoo and the others, when Izanagi die the others will fall too"

"I understand" Devin pick up his gun. "I'm glad that we are freeing the world from this monsters"

"Monster... It fits them. They are a disease that needs to be eliminated, quickly"

"Ms Kiyohara. What if we let Nameless kill the gods and then we kill him?" Devin asks. "He put his intentions very clear to Hydra when they release him"

"If we let him kill them all, then he will be unstoppable. Kill him now before he kills Izanagi, if he do..."

"I understand. If you found him, send me the coordinates" He hang up, take the shotgun and walk out the door.


	18. The Outside of Madness

**Chapter 17** : The Outside of Madness

"So, how can we win against Nameless?" Kokoro asks to Susanoo. "There has to be a way of doing it without losing someone in the process" Susanoo look at her like she was crazy and laugh right at her face. "What's so funny?"

"So are so naive to be the daughter of Mikaboshi. This is a war now, of course, there will be some deaths in the process. Do you think that everything will come out like you want to happen? You live in a fantasy" Susanoo drink from his bottle of sake. "The only way to win, is to seal him again. This time will make sure that no one knows where the seal is... I still don't know how they discover where the seal was"

"We'll find it out later, now we have to take care of this problem... i still think that there's has to be another way. Are you sure we can't kill him?"

"You can try it. The only thing that can hurt him are physical attacks. He absorbs the attacks that are made of energy or have some kind of power on it. Bullets from a gun can hurt him, but no matter how much we hurt him. He regenerates very quickly, like we never hurt him in the first place"

"Gun... Wait. There's a way" Kokoro smile and Susanoo look at her strangely. "The man who killed me. I bet that the shotgun can make a certain amount of damage to Nameless. Grayson also killed Shinigami, so that gun must be useful"

"Are you hearing yourself? The moment that guy sees you again, he will kill you again. This time i won't be there to save you. What's that man's plan anyway? Why is he killing the gods? He killed Shinigami and he almost takes your life too"

"I will take the gun from his dead hands if i must. Just have faith on me"

"That's the problem, i don't have faith in you. A demigod usually brings this kind of disaster"

"What do you mean?"

"The demigods are cursed. Believe me, you don't want to know... But if there's no other choice..." Susanoo walk toward the sword and grab it. "The Kusanagi is a powerful sword with the power to control the wind. The sword can cut anything, i mean Anything. Anyone can use it, but only some are truly worthy of wielding the power" Susanoo place the sword in the floor. "You are not worthy of the sword, Nakamura"

"Then why did you tell me that? I was kinda expecting you to give me the sword the moment you start talking about it"

"I was messing with you. I'll never give you this sword, you already have one. The Honjo Masamune"

"I know" Kokoro put her hand on her shadow and the sword came out of it. Susanoo show surprise. "The Honjo Masamune is better than your sword that came out of a snake"

"It was from the fourth tail of Yamata-no-Orochi"

"All i'm hearing is bla, bla, bla, i kill a monster and i only got a sword" Susanoo take out the sword from the scabbard. "Hey, you start it" Susano sighs

"Anyway... What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Izanagi and Naomi were the Tokyo Tower, Izanagi was still holding Naomi's arm. He looks around and enter an alley, then he let go of her. Izanagi look around for something, he touches the wall and search for something.

"Susanoo is near?" She asks.

"Yes, there's a hidden door in one of these walls. I need to find it, that way we can enter his personal dimension, his house or whatever he names it" Izanagi stop searching.

"... Did you feel that?" Naomi asks

"Yes, he's near... and he's fighting against someone" Izanagi turn to Naomi. "I'll search for the door, you take a look of what's happening" Naomi nodded and walk away from the alley. She felt Nameless presence in the Tokyo Tower, she runs toward the giant Tower and saw Nameless having a fight with Hulk. The green giant was trying to punch him, but Nameless dodge every attack. He doesn't need to dodge him, but he was making fun of the green monster. Hulk screams and hit the floor with his hands, Nameless smile at him and Hulk got more angry. He punches him right in the face, but Nameless stop it with his bare hand. He didn't make any effort to stop the attack, he just raises his hand and stop it like it was some toy.

"You should go to sleep for a while, you are no worthy of my time" He said and punch Hulk in the abdomen. Hulk fall on his knees and then Nameless punch him right in the face, knocking him down. Slowly, Hulk turns back to Bruce Banner. "Humans pretending to be gods... Now that's something" Nameless grab Banner by the throat and lift it, he was going to kill him. He raises his hand and was about to take out his heart when an arrow hit him in the back. He turns around and saw Barton in a roof of the building behind him. He let go of Banner. "Good shot" He said. Stark flies toward him and hit him in the face, hoping that he did something to him. Nameless grab his arm and throw him to the Tokyo Tower, he could easily kill Stark and the others, but he was so sure of his victory that he was simply playing with them. He takes out the arrow from his back and fly to the building Barton was. Barton shoots a couple of arrows at him, but Nameless didn't show any sign of pain.

"Do you at least feel something?" Barton asks

"No, what about you?" He asks, grab one of the arrows and throw it right at Barton's shoulder. He yells in pain. "What's wrong? Did that hurt?"

"N-no, not at all" Barton takes out his arrow from the shoulder. "You talk too much"

"I will win anyway, i might as well have some fun with you"

"Really? Then good luck with her" Barton jump backwards. Nameless look behind him and bullets hit him all over his body. Natasha shoot every bullet she had on her handguns, as soon she run out of bullets, she takes out a knife. She runs to him and stab him in the chest and then in the right eye. Natasha kick him and Steve Rogers appear behind him to hit him with his shield. Nameless fall to the ground and immediately stand up. He grabs the knife that was stuck in his right eye.

"Nice fight" He said and take out the knife. His eyeball was still in the knife. "You should know that i'm not even using my powers on you yet. I can end this whenever i want"

"Then why you don't use it?" Steve asks

"Simple, Steven Grant Rogers. Because i'm having fun. Maybe i will let you all live to see the fall of the Gods" He put his eyeball back again on his skull "Come again and try to take me down, Captain America"

* * *

"So that's your plan?" Susanoo asks. "Just showing up in the middle of the street and wait until he show up?" He didn't like the plan, he was expecting something else. Kokoro look at her shadow for a moment, like she was expecting something to happen.

"Yes... that's my plan. Grayson will appear as soon he knows i'm not dead"

"What if Nameless show up before?"

"I know it's not perfect-"

"Perfect? It's far from being perfect! It's stupid!"

"Then do you have a better plan? We need that gun!"

"... We still can seal him" Susanoo didn't have a plan either, he was suggesting the same thing the gods did before

"It won't solve a thing! What if he comes back?"

"It's a risk i'm willing to take, Nakamura" Susanoo take the Kusanagi and create a door in the wall. "Listen, if i see that your plan fails, i will seal him with my father and whatever god are left"

"... Alright" She sigh. Susanoo opens the door and Izanagi appear in the other side. His eyes widen when he saw Kokoro's white hair.

"Kokoro!" He yells and run to her. "Are you alright? What happen to you?"

"I'm okay, Izanagi. Your son saved me"

"I can see that..." Izanagi turn to Susanoo. "We'll talk later about this, now there's a problem outside. Nameless is fighting against the Avengers, Kokoro"

"What?!" Kokoro asks. She gets pass Izanagi and went through the door. Izanagi try to stop her, but it was too late. She was now in the alley.

"Nakamura!" Susanoo yell. "Stick with your dumb plan! Don't do anything stupid"

"But i can't let him kill them"

"Who cares about a couple of human life?" Susanoo asks and Kokoro could believe what he just said. "I told you before... In a war, deaths can't be avoided. Grow up and stick with your plan" Kokoro need to follow her own plan, but she can't let the Avengers die, she's one of them. She's part of the team too, but she's also a god. Susanoo was right, death is common in war. A Sacrifice must be made in order to win... But not these lives. Kokoro ignore Susanoo and run out of the alley. "Father, that girl is stupid. She'll die"

"... What's the plan she had in mind?" Izanagi asks.

"... The man that "killed" her, has a gun that supposedly can kill Nameless. She was going to show up in the street and wait for him to appear. It was a stupid plan. It's better that we focus on seal Nameless now that he's distracted"

"Maybe we should do what Kokoro-" Susanoo interrupt Izanagi

"We are going to do what i say! She abandons the plan as soon she went to help those humans"

"Those humans are keeping him at bay! They are not weak or useless. These humans are not expendable..."

"In war soldiers are expendable, Father"

"Not these humans... They are worth ten times more than us right now" Susanoo didn't agree with him. At that moment Naomi appears behind Izanagi. "Naomi, what happen?"

"I just had a vision... " Naomi looked nervous.

"And?" Susanoo asks.

"Turns out we were wrong the whole time about Nameless. Something else is happening behind our nose"

"What do you mean?" Izanagi asks.

"Nameless-" She couldn't talk at all. The sound of a shotgun echoed in the alley, in the blink of an eye Naomi fall to the ground and blood was coming out from her back. Devin Grayson appears in the entrance of the alley, with his phone to his ear.

"Ms Kiyohara... I found Izanagi... I understand" He throws the phone to the floor, point at Izanagi with his shotgun and pull the trigger without a second thought. Everything went black for Izanagi...

* * *

Steve Rogers threw his shield to Nameless, only for him to catch it with his bare hand. Steve run and kick him in the stomach, Nameless protect himself with the shield, he didn't need that, but he did it anyway because he was just messing with the whole group. It doesn't matter how much they try, it doesn't matter how much the attack... They can't bring him down. Nameless use the shield to break Steve's arm, then he grabs Steve's head and throw him to the ground before Steve could even react. Tony flies toward them and shoot a couple of missiles at Nameless, but he dodges them all and instead, the missiles hit a building near the Tower. Nameless throws Steve's shield at Tony's face. Tony dodges it but it was a distraction, Nameless appear in front of Tony and with one single punch to the chest, he makes the armor to fall apart. Tony fall to the ground, the only part of his suit that was still on him was his mask. Nameless grab him and make him look at his surroundings.

"Look, Stark. All your team is down, they are not dead because you all can be useful for me in a future... Besides, i don't like killing humans"

"You think that we'll help you to take over the world?"

"I will do that by myself, you'll kill any human that oppose to me. You'll be part of my personal army. What do you think? After all, you use to create weapons so the humans can destroy themselves while you sleep in a mountain of money and gold made of their lives, souls and hopes" Nameless said with a twisted smile.

"I don't do that anymore"

"You think that? You are just getting started... You'll join me, you like it or not. If you resist, then i'll-" Kokoro appear and take Nameless with her right to the Tokyo Tower. Destroying part of it in the process. Kokoro didn't stop, she grabs her sword and cut Nameless right arm. His arm falls to the ground and he just looks at it. "Really? If i were you, i would cut the head... Even if that doesn't work at all, Kokoro Nakamura" Nameless grab Kokoro's sword by the blade and without any effort, break it completely. Kokoro's eyes widen while she saw The Honjo Masamune's blade breaking into small pieces. Nameless kick her out of the Tower and Kokoro fall to the ground. Nameless fly out of the Tower and get closer to her, slowly. Kokoro stand up, the sword was completely destroyed, she threw away what was left of it and she raises her fists. Darkness starts to cover them. "Weird" Said Nameless. "You are weaker than i was expecting... and your hair isn't black, like they told me. Don't tell me you just died" Kokoro didn't answer. Nameless smile and laugh at her. "I can't believe it, someone actually killed you? Then, this will easier than i was expecting. It's a shame, i really wanted to have at least a little of fun... Maybe i will have it anyway"

"Stop talking" She said. "You won't lay another finger to my teammates, if you want them. It will be over my dead body"

"... Dead body?" Nameless laugh a little. "My dear, when i'm finished with you, There won't be a body... Or Dust... Nothing" Nameless walk toward her. His arm grows back again, first the bones, then flesh cover them and lastly, skin. "You are probably wondering... Why he wants me dead? Well the answer is pretty simple. I will kill ALL the gods, and to make sure that i do that, i need a little of Chaos in my favor" Nameless appear in front of Kokoro, only centimeters away from her face. He grabs her arm and twist it, without showing any sign of effort again. Kokoro fall on her knees and start screaming. Her voice could be heard all over the area. Nameless just look at her, yelling in pain. "Your power... can change the world around you, but you use it for... what? Protecting the humans? You have the power to rule over the gods, Chaos can destroy... and create" Nameless look around. "All that we see, everything exists... because of Chaos. From the Chaos, life itself was created. After that, Order came to be as the opposite force. But Order can't do anything... There always will be Chaos, it doesn't matter who cause it. It's the driving force that keeps the universe moving... I need that, Kokoro. I will rip it out of your soul if i must"

"You can't have it... You can't control it... You are human too"

"I'm NOT human anymore. That's why i can do what other humans can't, kill the gods"

"W-Why? Why are you doing it in the first place? They didn't curse you"

"... Is that what they told you? You believe that crap from them? I may have lost my memories, but there's one that's still inside my head... A god took everything from me... A GOD! I will make it come out from wherever he's hiding"

"If it's revenge... Then you should just look for that God... Not killing all the others!"

"You don't understand..." Nameless kneel in front of her and look at her in the eyes. "I'm making the humans a favor... Gods spend a lot of time above us. The time has come for them to disappear. I will take their place, as the new god that this world needs"

"I thought you just wanted revenge"

"I will have my revenge, that god told me: "What a human can do against us?" He asks for it, he curses me for no reason, he took everything from me. I will take everything from them a make it my own..." Nameless stop and look at Kokoro for a moment. "I can kill you now and reclaim that power inside of you... But i will give an option" Nameless give her his hand. "Join me and together will bring them down. You use to be a human before... Do you want to return to those simple days? Do you want to be a human again?" The moment Nameless told her that, a thought run all over her head. She could easily give up everything and just be a normal person. She could simply walk away from the gods and just go on with her human life... Then why she takes the role of a superhero? She didn't want that in the first place, why she did it? The answer appears in front of her. She was a demigod and she wasn't the kind of people that just walk away from everything. If she had the power to protect the people, she will use it. She wanted to prove that she was better than her father. She did it, she prove that she could even sacrifice her life for someone in a war.

"I wish to come back to my old life... But i'll pass. I prefer to be a Demigod that does her best to save the world"

"I see" Nameless grab her by the throat. "Just a shame... At least your power will be in better hands"

"How will you take away my power? I really want to see you trying"

"That's the best part of this" Nameless put his right hand on her face, his thumb was near her left eye. "You won't see a thing" He smile and Without warning, he put his thumb in her left eye. Kokoro scream in pain and try to break free, she summons a demon from her shadow and attack Nameless, but he makes it disappear with his other hand. Then he put his other thumb in her right eye, not only he blinds her, he destroys her eyes in the process. Kokoro was still screaming in pain, Tony only could see how Nameless was torturing her. From Kokoro's shadow start to come out multiple arms that try to push Nameless away, but they start to disappear. They turn to dust, Nameless drain all her power with his hands, Kokoro stop fighting back when Nameless put his thumbs more deep into her eye holes to take away what was left of her power. 

Kokoro fall in silence. Nameless takes out his thumbs and look how Kokoro fall to the ground, blood comes out of her eyes. "I know that you are still conscious" He was angry. He grabs her hair and lift her. "Tell me... where is the rest? That wasn't all your power... Where's the rest?!" He yells. Kokoro didn't answer. "Fine... I'll find it without you. Say your last words" Before Nameless could lay another finger on her, a hammer hit him on the head and break part of his skull. He turns around, Thor was now on the battlefield. He saw Kokoro's state and threat him.

"Let her go, NOW!"

"You want her?" He said as his skull regenerate itself. He places his hand on Kokoro's throat and with a fast move, break it. "It's all yours now"

"NO!" Thor yell and throw thunders at Nameless with his hammer. None of them hit him, Nameless let go of her and disappear in thin air. Thor runs to her and fall on his knees in front of her body. "No, no, no, no! Please answer to me!" He grabs her and look at her body, it was a mess. He could feel her heart beating, she's still alive... Who now for how long.

"... Thor" Tony walk to him. "Is she...?"

"No, she's alive... For now"

"We need to take her to a hospital... We all need it" He look around at the whole team, they were unconscious. The Avengers were defeated with ease. "Thor, you can move. Take her to a hospital. Then come back and help me with the others... I can believe what just happened here... What a mess"


	19. The Search

**It's been a while since I write this fanfiction. Considering that Infinity War is getting closer and we got Thor Ragnarok just around the corner, I think it's time for me to continue. In the next weeks, I'll fix the grammars of the previous chapters and focus on my Guardian of the Galaxy fanfiction. The movie came out in blue-ray so I can continue that story. Anyway, this chapter is not that long, but we are getting to the ending of this arc, next will be the Age of Ultron, so be prepared.**

 **Enjoy it and leave a review. (Before I forget, my X-men fanfiction will be updated between December and January. This is mainly because I'm working and I barely have time to focus in all my fanfics)**

* * *

 **Chapter 18** : The Search

Kokoro was looking at a complete white empty space, nothing was around her. Just pure whiteness. Kokoro slowly touch her eyes, they were still there, but she could still feel the pain that Nameless cause to her. Kokoro screams at the sky because of the pain, or at least she thinks it was a sky. She heard her own voice echoed. She falls to her knees and stays there for minutes, maybe hours. She didn't know how long she'd been there.

"Hey" Someone said from behind. Kokoro turns around, but there was no one there. She still could hear a female voice. "How many times?" Asks the voice

"W-What?" Kokoro looks around, but she couldn't find the source of the voice.

"How many times have you been here? How many times are you planning to cheat Death? She will reclaim you personally if you keep this up" Said the voice. Kokoro tries to figure it out from where it was coming from. She hears it before, near her, like it was next to her, but that was impossible. There was no one there.

"I don't know what are you talking about... Where am I?" Kokoro ask tiredly

"You are in the Limbo... Purgatory, whatever you want to call it, actually. This is the second time I see you here"

"Limbo? ...What do you mean by second?" Kokoro was confused. "I'm not dead yet... And I only died once"

"Hahahaha, you think that?" A hand came Out of nowhere and grab her left arm. In her skin appear the number two writing in Japanese, it was like a tattoo. "Then what's this?"

"What the...?" Kokoro gets away from the hand and looks at her arm. She starts shaking. "No... I didn't die two times. I would know that. You are saying that I just die again?! Stop lying to me!" Kokoro tries her best to see the person that was talking to her, but it was useless. "You said you saw me... When I die?"

"The first time you appear here... Yes. Not long ago" The voice made a pause and a body appears in front of her. It was a woman dressed in a long black dress, a hood was covering her face. "The next time you come back here... It's over for you. You won't be coming back to your body" The women get closer to her and whisper in her ear. "Let me ask you a question... Are you sure that He's your enemy?"

"What?"

"Are you sure you know him? Is Nameless your true enemy? Or there's something else? His reason to be like the way he is... He might be evil to the eyes of everyone, but did you stop for a moment to think about it...? There's someone else pulling the strings and I'll tell you this as a sign that I'm in your side... The person you are looking for is a million times worse than him" The woman got closer to Kokoro. "Still, it's a shame you won't be remembering a thing, but at least will remain in your subconscious"

"What do you mean?... W-W-Who are you?" Kokoro was shaking. She starts to feel cold around her. The temperature was decreasing rapidly.

"Someone that will wait for your soul... Now, leave. I'm giving another chance in life, but this will be the last one... One more and you are out" The woman touch Kokoro's forehead and they both disappear. The white, empty, space fall in a complete silence once again...

* * *

The Avengers were in the hospital, Tony was sitting in the waiting room. Next to him was Steve, Bruce, and Natasha, Thor was standing next to the exit door and Clint was looking at the window, watching with his bow and arrow ready. All of them were nervous and worried about the situation they were facing. Kokoro was in the next room, the doctors were trying their best to save her life. Tony was holding his Iron Man helmet and looking at it. He sighs and throws it to the floor with all his might.

"Stark!" Said Steve

"I know, Rogers. It's just... Dammit! That guy could end us whenever he wanted. We were on his palm the whole time and he just... mess with us, he played with us. Kokoro enter the fight and he didn't lose time, he tortures her, stole her powers and almost kill her. We weren't prepared for this!" Stark look at the window. "Maybe he's waiting for us to recover so he could jump out of that window and kick our asses again just for the fun of it! I bet he's enjoying it!"

"Tony, stop for a moment," Said Bruce. "It's a hospital, you shouldn't yell"

"No! I won't stop. That guy knock out the Hulk!" He snaps his fingers. "Just like that!" Tony stand up and walk around the room. "What's next? Is he going to control our minds? Is he going to make us kiss his ass? Come on Ladies and Gentlemen! Make your bets!"

"Stop it!" Clint yell. "Kokoro is in the other room, shut up" Clint keep looking outside the window. They could avoid the media, they didn't want them to know what just happen. But At this point, it didn't matter. People saw them lose in the Tokyo Tower, That was a complete defeat. Tony sat down again in silence. The silence invades the room and Thor break the silence.

"I could've come sooner," He said. "I could've saved her"

"She's not dead yet," Said Natasha. "Let's wait... That's what we can do now" Then, from the exit door, a woman appears, she looked desperate and scared. She saw The Avengers and went straight to Stark. She didn't wait to yell at him.

"Where is she?" She yelled. "Where's my daughter?" She asks.

"What?" Stark was confused.

"Kokoro! My daughter, Kokoro. Where is she?!" The woman screams at him. Tony just point at the door where doctors have her. The woman runs to the door, but Steve stop her.

"Wait, you can't enter" He said. "The Doctors said-"

"Why not? She's my daughter. I need to see her" She yell and shake him off.

"The doctors will come out soon, please wait here with us" Steve take her to a chair and without much effort, he made her sit down and wait for the doctors to come out of the room like the rest. "She'll be alright, Miss Nakamura" He said calmly, but Tsukino shakes her head.

"Is she? I saw it on TV... That monster almost kills her..." Tsukino was crying in front of the Avengers. Steve tries to calm her down, but it was useless.

"We were there too, we-" " _Then why didn't you do something about it?! Why didn't you save her!?_ " Kokoro's mother interrupts Steve. No one says a word, they couldn't admit it in front of her. They were weak, they couldn't move a finger to help her. If Thor hasn't shown up then she would be dead now. The doctor came out and saw the group sitting there. He remains silent for a second.

"She's out of danger" He said calmly. "You can see her now, but be careful. She can't speak... Or see" Said the doctor with pain in his voice.ç

"See...?" Tsukino asks. "Is she blind?"

"So her eyes are...?" Bruce ask.

"Yes, we can't do something about it. We now know that a god can regenerate body parts, but a demigod can't. She's completely blind... Sorry" The doctor left the room in silence. Tsukino was the first to enter the room. Behind her was Bruce, but no one else follows him, they didn't want to enter together and make a scene. Bruce enters and saw Kokoro in the bed, she was wearing white patient clothes. Her eyes were bandaged and her neck as well. A monitor was next to her, showing the beating of her heart. It was too slow. Without her power, she won't make it out alive, he knew it, her mother too. Tsukino grabs her daughter's hand and didn't let go of her. Bruce only could watch Kokoro laying in the bed, he didn't want her to die like that, but they couldn't do something about it. Bruce wanted to tell Tsukino that everything will be alright, but he can't. He can't lie to her. He remembers the first time he meets Kokoro, he didn't know what to think about her. He couldn't accept the fact that Gods exists, but eventually accept it. Now he can't accept the fact that she will die in that bed... Kokoro moves a little and squeezes her mother's hand.

"Mom..." She whisper.

"Kokoro?! Yes, it's me. How are you feeling?" Tsukino asks desperately.

"I... I-It h-hur-hurts" She stutter with a trembling voice. "I-I can't s-see..."

"I know, baby. Calm down... Everything will be okay" Said Tsukino, but Kokoro pushes her hand away violently.

"... No... It won't" She said and grab the bandage from her face and try to take it out as quick as possible. Bruce stops her.

"No! Kokoro stop!" He said.

"Bruce...? But I can't see... It hurts" Kokoro was about to cry of pain. "I want to take them off!"

"Sorry, but you can't take it out" He said, but Kokoro didn't listen and push his hands away. She places her hands on her face, as soon she touch it, she felt extreme pain and start screaming. Bruce and Tsukino try to calm her down, but Kokoro yells at them.

" _DON'T TOUCH ME!_ " She yells and the rest of the group enter the room, as soon they see Kokoro most of them gasped. "It hurts... So much" She said and blood come out of the bandage like tear from her eyes

"Just take it easy" Said Stark.

"You take it easy!" Kokoro yells again. "I'm going to find that son of a bitch and rip his eyes out!"

"Calm down, Kokoro" Steve grab her hands. "Take a deep breath and let it out"

"I can't calm down, i need to find him and end this" Kokoro try to get out of her bed, but she falls to the ground. She couldn't even feel her legs. "M-My legs... W-Why? Why I can't feel my legs!?"

"That guy stole your powers, you can barely move at all. Just stay there, you're only hurting yourself!" Said Clint.

"No... No... I still have them... They are away from my grasp" She said while breathing heavily.

"What do you mean?" Natasha asks and Kokoro sighs.

"My body... only could store a little of Mikaboshi's power. The rest... of it is hidden... inside... objects that I hide in different places. If I get them back, then I can transfer all that power to my body... But I can't win if I fight again with only a little part... I need all of it" Kokoro tight her hands. "All of it"

"But... You said that if you have all that power inside you will kill you" Said Bruce and remember the conversation he had with her before in the helicarrier. No one else knew that, only him and her mother.

"And!? I don't care anymore... You have a better plan? Come on, I'm listening! None of you can win against him. He was playing with you all. If we want to win... I have to go with everything I got, even if that kills me... Is that or the world is doomed... Choose"

"You can't do that!" Said Tsukino. "You won't do that!"

"... Sorry, Mom. But I can't let him walk away" Kokoro sighs. "I need my powers back... But even with them, I can't kill him. I need to find Devin Grayson"

"Who?" Steve asks.

"One of the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D that I was searching. He has a shotgun that somehow kills a god in front of me and almost kills me... I need that weapon. It could be our chance to kill Nameless"

"If you say so... Where is he?" Tony asks her.

"I don't know. He could be... anywhere" Kokoro feel dizzy. he was about to collapse. "Meanwhile, Find the objects... they are in..." She couldn't finish that sentence, she faints.

"Kokoro!" Tsukino yell.

"It's alright, she only faint" Said Bruce.

"All right, we have something useful now. We need that gun" Said Tony. "If we let that bastard walk around any longer then we'll be doomed for sure. If that shotgun is the only weapon that can hurt him or kill him, then we have to get it fast. I'll talk with Jarvis, he can help us to find Grayson"

"Some of us have to search for those objects too" Said Bruce. "We need her... And if that helps her to heal her wounds, better"

"If we had that gun then all will be settled. We kill the monster and that's all" Said Tony. "I don't want her to fight again. She had a rough day. I don't want her involved in this anymore"

"I know, but she needs that power. Are you going to leave her blind for the rest of her life?" Bruce asks.

"You heard what she wanted to do? She will die if she uses all that power. You said it and you still want to give her back her powers? Wait until we kill that God, then we'll come up with something else" Said Tony and Tsukino nodded.

"... We actually might need her if things don't go well" Said Steve. Tony was about to talk, but Steve interrupted him. "I, personally, don't want her to fight, but what if there's no other choice? We might need her with us. We are facing a "God" and he was playing with us, making us think that we were actually stopping him" Steve look at Tsukino. "Sorry, but we can't do this without your daughter"

"..." Tsukino went silent for a couple of minutes before agreeing with Steve. "I don't want her to be part of this anymore... But I understand... If she wants to do it... Then it will be her choice... Just promise me that you'll save her if things don't go well. I don't want her to die now" Tsukino look at her feets and sighs. "The objects Kokoro mentioned... I know where they are, all of them"

"Really? Where are they?" Natasha ask. Tsukino put her hand in her pocket and take out a black ring. The ring was glowing black...

"This is one of them... Kokoro told me to keep it always with me. One of them is at the Science Museum of Tokyo in the Ueno Park, hidden inside one of the dinosaurs and the other is in Aokigahara" Tsukino explain.

"Alright, me and Natasha are going to the museum" Said Clint. "We can go unnoticed"

"Good, Stark, search for Grayson. When you find him we'll get him" Said Steve. "I'll go with Thor to Aokigahara. Banner, you stay here and keep an eye on her" He points at Kokoro. "Call us if something happens"

"I'll stay with him" Said Tsukino. "I won't leave my daughter alone"

* * *

Clint and Natasha came out of the hospital wearing casual clothes to mix in the crowd. As soon they came out they were received by a giant crowd of protesters just outside of the hospital. They all had signs that say "No more Gods", "We want peace", "Stop causing us troubles" and the most unexpected of all... "We don't need the Avengers here!". All these people knew that Kokoro was in the hospital and even so they decided to protest. Clint and Natasha evade the crowd and luckily enough, they didn't recognize them. When they were away from the crowd, Clint sigh in relief.

"I didn't saw that crowd when we were inside. They are quick" Said Clint. "How can they be like that? Kokoro is trying to protect them and even us... They treating us like we are troubles"

"I know, but they are scared... Scare of what they don't understand. To be honest, this is too much to deal with" Said Natasha. "For now we should focus on that object. Kokoro's mother said that we are looking for a silver coin in the museum, inside one of the dinosaurs in the exhibition" Natasha explained. "It will be easy to get it"

"If you say so... I hope Thor and Rogers don't have any problems with the other objects" Said Clint while he looks around, making sure that no one was following them.

"Don't worry, They'll be fine"

* * *

Thor and Steve took the quinjet to the Aokigahara. Tony went with them and search for Grayson with the help of Jarvis. While they were on the air, Tony felt anxious and Steve and Thor notice it. "Something on your mind?" Steve ask and Tony sigh.

"A lot actually... I still can't believe that something like this even exists. A being capable of killing Gods... It's like some kind of comic book" Tony write something on his computer and Jarvis start the search. "I'm worried. Not only about what might happen if we don't stop that maniac, but what will happen to Kokoro. You saw her... There might be a chance that if we take this objects to her... She will die"

"I know... I'm actually thinking about what to do. Is our only option? She's desperate, like all of us" He said and Thor enters the conversation.

"You saw the crowd outside the hospital, didn't you? What's all that about?" Thor asks and Tony respond.

"In the last months, Japan has been a little on the edge. Kokoro's been cleaning the city of any crime and people love her for that, but, like always, there are people that think of her as the next threat and half of the population want her out or simply to be locked down for what happened with her father" Tony explained. "And after our little failure..." Tony turn on the Tv inside the quinjet and show the news. People were on the street, there was a manifestation, people that want to this to stop. People that want normal lives, people that want a world without gods. "People are starting to hate on the gods... It won't be long until they start hating on the Avengers too. I think this is the first step for people hating on their saviors. I don't blame them, everything tends to end in disaster, like new york, Washington and London. People fear what they don't understand"

"They prefer the world as it used to be... Normal. Now we live in a world were Gods exists, aliens are no longer fiction and magic is real... I kinda like the world as it used to be... Simple" Said Steve.

"The world that you used to know can't come back" Said Thor. "People need to realize that the world might be destroyed by an outside force at any time and that they need protection. Casualties are inevitable, that's true, but as long the world still standing, together, they can overcome everything and anything. Now I'm seeing people hating on the heroes, the people that want to protect them... They'll regret this when there's no one to defend them in the future"

"Sir" Said Jarvis. "I can't find Devin Grayson, but I think I found the object that Kokoro might need. We are getting closer to Aokigahara and the signal is getting stronger. It appears to be that the object we are looking for is emanating some kind of unknown energy that might be affecting the surrounding area of the forest"

"Good, take us there as quickly as possible. The sooner we get it the better. Keep searching for the guy" Said Tony. Ten minutes later the quinjet landed in an open area on the wood of Aokigahara. The three Avengers get out and start the search. Tony look at his GPS and follow the signal. He runs through the forest with Steve and Thor follow him from behind. He suddenly stops and saw a big black tree with black leafs. "This is new..." He said and look at his GPS. The signal from the object was right below his feets. "Bingo" Tony fall to his knees and dig with his bare hands. Steve and Thor help him out and found a black box buried there. Tony grab it and open it, as soon it opens, black smoke hit him in the face and they all start coughing. The smoke leaves quickly, revealing the content of the box. A small silver coin.

"Is that it?" Steve asks.

"That coin is expelling so much dark energy that is affecting the whole area" Said Thor. "The trees turned black, the plants and even the ground is black"

"There's no doubt now. Come on, let's go before..." Tony didn't finish his sentences. He saw a Shadow between the tries, it stares at him and then disappears. "Did you saw that?"

"What?"

"... Nothing. Let's get going"


	20. No more Gods

**We are Near the end. Also, my sequel to the Guardians of the Galaxy fanfic is out. If you want to check it out. In other news, DID YOU SAW THE INFINITY WAR TRAILER ALREADY?! OMG! THAT'S AWESOME. I CRIED... NO, REALLY, I CRIED.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19** : No more Gods

From the sky, far away from the ground, Nameless was watching Japan. He was watching it with anger and what can only be described at sorrow. His question was simple, "Why?" Why was he feeling that? He obviously can't remember, all his memories were erased, but only a few remain, some of them desperately try to come back to him but without much success. He closes his eyes and feels the power that he stole from Kokoro. He felt the darkness, the embodiment of Chaos going through his body... Rejecting him. It wants to get out... This power has a mind of its own and it knows where it belongs, that make Nameless angry at the thought that this power might try to kill him from the inside out. He opens his eyes and felt a presence behind him, a presence that wasn't present on earth... He turns around and saw a woman wearing a white dress and an impossible long dark hair. She had a sword of fire in her hand. Nameless recognize her almost immediately.

"Amaterasu..." He said. "I'm surprised you even bother to show up"

"... The moment I felt my father's presence disappearing completely... I figure that it'll be you" She said with rage and Nameless ask himself what she was talking about. He didn't kill Izanagi, but remain silent about it. "This has gone too far, if you don't stop now, then the balance will be truly irreparable. Stop this madness before it's too late. It will only cause death to this world and you don't want this"

"I really want this... To kill all the Gods and be the last one standing to make sure that humanity won't be held down be them" Nameless said with proud.

"... But are they?" Amaterasu genuinely asks the question Nameless never ask himself.

"What?"

"Are we holding them down? If anything... Humanity is the one taking the Gods to the path of self-destruction. They don't need us, but we need them in a way, some more than others. The reason the Olympians are still alive is that humans still believe, at least a little, about them. The same with us, as long humanity believes, we can still exist in some form, but you... You just absorb their energy and their very individuality. They can never come back... They will never come back"

"..."

"Gods will fade away eventually, but until then, we need to keep a balance in the world, if not, all will decent into Chaos and..."

"Mikaboshi will be the last one to remain in the world... Is that what you are trying to say? Sorry to break it to you, but I will absorb Chaos too. I will be the embodiment of everything and keep everything in order"

"... You just want a reason to be... You can't remember what you used to be, your reason to be alive, that's why you do this... Everyone treated you like a menace, but in reality, you just wanted a place to belong... To be honest, Nameless... I am the only one that knows what exactly happen to you" Amaterasu said with sorrow and that surprise Nameless, so much in fact that he didn't hide his anger at all.

"WHAT?" He asks and his anger grows every second.

"Yes... I know what happens to you, but I couldn't tell you because is all part of the bigger picture, but now that Father is dead then there's no reason to hide it from you"

"And what is the bigger picture, huh? To mess with me?!"

"No... There's always has to be someone to oppose... A Chaos to oppose Order... With Mikaboshi out of the way, it has to be always a someone to oppose Order... And that's where you stand. You are here, right here, right now because your only reason to exist, is to provide the balance. Now that human intervenes and release you, you have distorted the balance once more... Too much Order, life won't make sense, too much Chaos, life will end... That how it works, it has to exist a balance between the two in the universe and we are the only ones that can bring balance to this world..." Amaterasu makes a reveal that Nameless didn't want to hear, his reason to be here, the reason he suffers, the reason he became this monster... Was because the Gods need someone to challenge them, to threaten the status quo, someone to be the villain, if not, life won't make sense to them... To learn that truth, was more than enough to drive anyone to the edge... And Nameless was already on the Edge, now he was about to jump into the void.

"So... I was just everyone puppet?"

"... Yes. And everyone pretends that they didn't know a single thing about you to trick the daughter of Mikaboshi into stopping you. She is the new embodiment of Chaos and the closest being to rule over the world, so we need her to be in our side, if not, we can always turn her against us in a snap and the cycle will being again" Amaterasu explain. "Do you understand now? Your life, like almost everyone's else, has been decided from the start... So... Please, just give it up. If you keep this up, then you'll just destroy everything"

"... Ha... Haha... Hahahahahahahahahaha" Nameless start laugh like he just lost his mind and he kinda did. "So, that's it? You did all this because of that bullshit about balance? You treat me like a monster when in reality you all were the real monster... You make me a monster and now you expect me to just stop and let the Gods that are left to pick up the piece and restore Order? No... I don't think so. You create this monster... Now face the consequences... And to make it even better..." Nameless look down at Japan when he felt the power of Chaos rising. "I'll make that girl an ally... I'm nobody's puppet..." He declares and attacks Amaterasu. She raises her sword to stop him, but he was faster. He grabs her by the throat and with his other hand grab her arm and pull it out, ripping it out so quickly and so unexpectedly and Amaterasu couldn't react. "I wonder what will happen to the sun if I kill you know... Probably nothing, the sun existed before you have even born" He said and crush Amaterasu's head before she could even say her last words...

* * *

Clint and Natasha enter at the Science Museum of Tokyo and start searching as soon as possible for the object they need. The search didn't last that long, they knew where to search thanks to Tsukino who told them where it was. Clint ran to the dinosaur exhibition and look at the dead monsters. Tsukino told him that the object was a knife made of bones, so it was in one of the dinosaurs, blending with the rest of the skeleton, more specifically, the ribs. Natasha stays near the entrance of the exhibition and oddly enough, no one was there. Not even a security guard. Clint walk around the giant skeletons and saw the knife attached to one of the ribs of a carnosaur. He looks at Natasha and nodded. She nodded back and look around the room, she saw at least five different cameras on the corners of the hall. Natasha pulls out a small gun, hiding it from the cameras sigh, She shoots at them with accuracy. That was the signal for Clint to run to the skeleton and retrieve the knife. He pulls it out of the dinosaur and part of it fall apart.

"... Done. Let's get the hell out of here" He said and they get out of the Museum. Security gets past them and they run away.

"That was easier than I thought" Said Natasha. "Let's go back to the hospital"

"Yes, to be honest, I want this to be over... Hey, did you feel that?" He asks and the ground starts shaking a little. "Is this an earthquake?"

"It doesn't feel like one..." Natasha saw smoke coming from where the hospital was. "This isn't good"

* * *

Susanoo saw, powerless, how Izanagi was killed in front of him. That man, Devin Grayson, shoot him right in the face and now he was turning into ashes. Izanagi died... and he only could watch how he was taken out. When Izanagi finally disappear from the face of the earth, Devin Grayson walks slowly toward Susanoo and point at him with his shotgun. Susanoo has in his hands the Murakumo-no-Tsurugi, but he was failing to find the strength to raise the katana and defend himself. He was in shock, he wanted to move and kill that man, but something inside him was stopping him... It was fear. A feeling he forgot he had a long time ago.

"Any lasts words?" Devin asks while pointing at him with the gun. Susanoo takes a deep breath and let it out. He had no intention to die here. He gets rid of his fear and prepares to confront him, but first, he wanted to know something from him.

"Why are you doing this? What's your goal? What do you gain with this massacre?" Susanoo asks

"As long the Gods rule this world, we won't be free. Since the beginning, you all been toying with us, forcing us to believe in you all, forcing us to do whatever you want us to do. We will end this and bring true balance to this world"

"True balance... Do you really believe that's possible when you kill us? Because of us, the Order is..." Devin interrupt Susanoo

"We already know what you did to Nameless... That balance you speak up only exist so you all have a reason to exist" Susanoo was shocked that he knew about this. A lot of questions come to him, " _Why and how did he know? Who told him? and who he works with?_ " All does question have an answer he might not hear, not today or never. "I know what are you thinking and the answer is no, I won't say who told me this information. You'll die here..." Devin pulls the trigger and Susanoo blocked the bullet with the Murakumo-no-Tsurugi. The sound of the bullet being completely destroyed by the blade echoed in the alley. Devin jumps backward and shoots again several times. Susanoo manages to destroy every single bullet with his katana and for a moment was sure of his victory... That is until something unexpected happen. An invisible force immobilizes him and Devin shoot Susanoo right in the chest. He felt a pain that was nearly impossible to describe. He falls to his knees and saw a Shadow behind him. He turns around and saw a figure that he wasn't expecting to see.

"You... It can't be you I-" Susanoo couldn't speak anymore because Devin shot again, he blows up his head and Susanoo turns into ashes, just like Izanagi. He disappears from the face of the earth and the one thing he left behind was the Murakumo-no-Tsurugi. Devin looks at the Shadow and smirk.

"Thanks for that, but I had him" He said while looking at the Shadow that resembles a human form.

"..." The Shadow didn't answer or say anything at all.

"Do you realize that after all this is over... You'll be the next, right?"

"... Just do your job... And get rid of Nameless" Said the Shadow and disappear. Devin saw the katana laying on the ground and pick it up. He then walks away from the alley and never come back to that place again.

* * *

Bruce Banner stay in the hospital, looking up for Kokoro who was still sleeping in her bed. Sitting next to him was Kokoro's mother, Tsukino. She looked nervous, she didn't know what to do while waiting for the Avengers to bring the objects. She didn't want to do this, but if they couldn't get the gun from Devin Grayson, then Kokoro might have to fight Nameless with all her power. If she does that, then she will die... Or get hurt if she's lucky. Bruce notices her, he recognized that face, the face of a mother worried for her children. He used to see that face a lot in Calcutta. He often saw children going sick and most of them died because he lacks the medication. The worst wasn't the children dying, it was the parents that couldn't stand their deaths. He often thinks about the faint possibility of him being a father... It's impossible for him, at least physically, but if he was a father, all his attention will be focused on the son or daughter he has. When someone becomes a parent, suddenly every change and one's priority are tossed aside to make the children their new priority. Bruce sigh and look at Kokoro moving her hand, she was about to wake up.

"... I'm sorry for this. I don't know what it may feel like for you... To see your daughter in that state. I'm so sorry, I seriously am" He said and Tsukino remain quiet for a moment.

"... Even if you apologise now, all we can do is wait and see" She said and look at the black ring in her hands. "I really don't want to... but... All I want is for her to have a peaceful life, but I know that she can't have that now. It's like she's destined to suffer in some way. I can almost see something bad happening to her"

"Don't say that. We should... Be a little more positive"

"Says the man that turns into a monster... How do you ignore the people that call you a monster or those stares the people give you?"

"I'm good at ignoring that... People can think whatever they want from me, but I know what I am. They might see me as a monster, they are right, but they don't know me, I know who I really am"

"And what's that?"

"... A man trying to have a normal life, despite all that is happening" Bruce sigh. He and Tsukino stay quiet, watching at Kokoro moving a little and eventually getting up slowly. Tsukino stands up and stop her from getting out of the bed.

"Don't move, baby. Stay in bed a little longer" She said with calm, trying to hide the sadness in her voice but fail.

"... I can't... I have to go and... Ugh, my eyes hurts" Said Kokoro and more blood come out of the bandage in her eyes.

"I know, just... Calm down and lay down. Help is on the way" She comforts her and grab her hands. The door suddenly opens. She and Bruce turn around, thinking that it was any of the Avengers, but no... It was Nameless.

"Yes, Kokoro. Help is on the way" He said and close the door behind him. "Whoa, look at you. I think I went a little too far on you" Tsukino look at him with her eyes with open and did what anyone would have done in that situation.

"You monster!" She screams at him and punches him in the face. Nameless let himself get punched by her.

"That does nothing to me" He said. "You can keep trying, it won't make any difference... and you..." He points at Bruce. "I can take you out anytime I want, so I don't care if you let your other self take your place for five minutes. You won't hurt me..." He walks toward Kokoro who's been listening. She was trying to fight the urge to hit Nameless, mainly because she's blind and don't know exactly where he is. "I'm not here to kill you... I want to make a deal"

"A deal?!" Kokoro yell. "Fuck you!"

"Hm, so you won't hear me? To be honest, I think this is a fair deal. I discover something that you might be interested in hearing. The Gods lied to us from the very beginning, you know what they wanted, didn't you?"

"... What do you mean?"

"Amaterasu told me everything. They made me this way, so I could be the next force of Chaos that oppose Order. They want a balance, so they force me to be their new pawn in the sick game they call "balance". If the humans hadn't set me free, then you'll be the next. They wanted to turn you into some kind of goddess of order, but if they fail, then they can always turn you into the bad guy. That's it and to be honest... They are worst than me. At least I want revenge, but they do it because they believe of that balance thing... It doesn't exist. Chaos and Order will always exist and that's the reality, they just wanted a reason to fight a monster so they can have a reason to be alive... That pretty pathetic for them, they create the monsters so people believe in them..." He said and that leaves everyone present speechless. All they could think was "It has to be a lie", anyone would think that.

"You are lying" Said Kokoro. "You just came here to kill me or torture me"

"I have better things to do actually. I'm here to tell you this and to know what will you do about it... What I just told you is the truth. You can either take it as reality or not, personally I don't care what choice you take, but I want to know if you are going to be a threat or not. If you are, I'll get rid of you now... I can feel your power nearby... Really close" He looks at Tsukino for a moment, like searching something from her, but he didn't feel the energy coming from her. "Give me your answer now" Kokoro stay silent for a moment, trying to comprehend what he just said.

"Is he telling me the truth?" She asks herself. "If that's the truth then... All I've been doing until now is just doing what they wanted from the very start, I was some kind of puppet to them... But if that's isn't true and he's just lying, then... I'll make the biggest mistake of my life. But what if it's the truth? What if the Gods really did this only to keep the balance? They create a force of chaos in order to set the balance in the planet... But was it really necessary? If that's true, they went too far... They had no right to do that..." She thought and out of nowhere she heard a woman's voice, a memory... Something she can't remember clearly...

" _Are you sure you know him? Is Nameless your true enemy? Or there's something else? His reason to be the way he is..._ " Said the voice and fade away. She grabs her head in pain, trying to recall where she hears those words, but fail to remember. She didn't know if she should believe him, but...

"So? What will you do?" He presses her for an answer. Bruce walks toward Nameless, but he was stopped by Tsukino. She knew that he will die if he tries anything... Everyone here will die if he really wanted to kill them.

"... No..." That was her answer. "... I'll do what I think is right and even if what you are telling me is the truth... Then I think your way of fixing the problem is messed up"

"Huh... Messed up you say?" He asks and grabs Kokoro by her hair and push her against the bed. Tsukino and Bruce jump to help her, but Nameless shadow came to life and push both of them against the wall. "What's messed up is what they did to us. I will end it all and make sure this world is free from their influence. And when I'm done, I'll stand on top and take their place as the only one that decides the true balance"

"You keep talking about this bullshit and I'm getting really tired of it. If you are going to kill me, then do it already! But keep in mind that I will rip you apart once I get my power back. I promise you that... I will inflict a great deal of pain on you" She yells and Nameless place his hands on her neck.

"Alright... We'll see about that" He was about to kill her, right here, right now. But stopped when he felt a sudden rush of dark energy from her. "Huh? What's this?" He saw a black energy coming out from her hand. She opens it up and reveals the black ring that disintegrates and fuses with her. Nameless turn to Tsukino and she give him a smirk. "I was right, you had it... That's clever of you" He said and Kokoro grabs him by the throat, forcing him to let go of her. She then takes out her bandage and reveals her eyes fully restored... But completely black, it was like staring at the space without any stars. She throws him away from her and rapidly gets up from her bed. "I can feel it, the power coming back at you... But it's a little bigger this time. Are you sure you can handle it?" As he asks that, Kokoro's skin, around her cheeks, cracked like if it was made out of glass. "Hm... Looks like it's too much for you. How about you give me that-" Kokoro point at him and shoot a black energy laser right at him. That sent him flying outside of the hospital. Nameless fall to the middle of the street full of people that were waiting outside. He stands up and saw all the people surrounding him. Kokoro jumps out of the hospital and landed in front of him. As soon she touches the ground, it was like she weight at least 5 tons. The whole place shakes violently. Her eyes still completely black and her shadow was taking the shape of a monster.

Kokoro stares at Nameless while he simple smirk at her. He rubs his hands and a little black energy appear. Kokoro's eyes focus on that black energy, she looks at it like a kid look at a piece of candy she desperately wants.

"Oh... Are you starting to get desperate? You want it back?" He asks, but Kokoro didn't answer. "Then come at get it... With your power now, I don't think you will pose a threat to me. Look at you, a little more of power is literally tearing you apart" From the crowd, Clint and Natasha appear and saw what was happening.

"Holy shit" He said. Kokoro saw the knife in his hand and recognize it right away. She raises her hand and the knife flies away from Clint's hands and stabs Kokoro right in the palm of her hand. The knife disintegrates and fuses with her. Her skin cracked more and more and her own shadow gets up from the ground and covers her like some kind of cape. Tsukino and Bruce get out of the hospital and saw Kokoro taking this weird form.

"Kokoro!" Tsukino scream. Kokoro saw her mother in the eyes and didn't recognize her anymore. Kokoro was slowly falling and letting the power to control her, she wanted to control it, but her power was running through her body like a million of ants crawling under her skin.

"Well, well, well, she's slowly letting the power of chaos taking over her body" Nameless walk, fearless, toward her. "This will be easier than I thought it wi-" Kokoro appear right in front of him in the blink of an eye and punch him right in the face. Her fist went right through his skull, shutting him up. Nameless remain motionless for a moment before grabbing Kokoro's hand and slowly pulling it out of his skull. He regenerates almost immediately and with one single move pull her toward him, grab her head and beat her to the ground. The whole street cracked and he didn't stop. He keeps punching her until the street under them give away and they fall to the tunnels of the subway. Kokoro landed on the rails and Nameless on top of her. He keeps punching her until her face was beyond recognition. Once he stopped, her face regenerates almost immediately, just like him. "Showoff!" He said and punch her again, but Kokoro grabs his fist, twist it and pull out his entire arm. "Aargh!" Nameless yell as he saw his arm hanging in Kokoro's hand.

" _ **I TOLD YOU...**_ " She said with an almost twisted voice. " _ **I WILL RIP YOU APART!**_ "

"Don't get cocky, you brat!" He yells. The subway gets closer and they both jump out of the tunnel. They got back to the street and start fighting each other in the air. The resort to their fists until Nameless start throwing spheres of energy toward her. These spheres explode as soon they get closer to her. Kokoro didn't dodge them, she let them hit her and as a result, she was blown to piece and regenerate again. Her white patient clothes were ripped apart and her cape extends over her body, creating a black jumpsuit. In responding to the attacks, she points at him with her fingers and starts shooting black energy lasers from it. Nameless dodge them all and as a result, the lasers hit a big numbers of buildings, destroying them in the process. Kokoro didn't seem to mind the destruction, now what she only cares was to put Nameless down.


End file.
